Entre professor e aluna
by nyo-mila
Summary: Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?
1. Trailer

**Uma noticia logo se espalhou por toda a escola**

- Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Parece que a Tsunade-baka contratou um nerdzinho deve ser o que alguns anos mais velho, para dar aula para nós! Sinceramente eu preferia ver a Chique's ficar sem liquidação do que ver um nerd dar aula para nós. – Falou Ino em uma voz irritada.

**Ele não queria, era um saco lá!**

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? Só vai ter um bando de riquinhos, metidos a besta, filhinhos de papai, que devem contratar alguém para fazer a prova para eles. O que eu vou fazer lá? – perguntou o moreno irritado. – Alem de que, vou dar aula na classe do meu irmãozinho, que saco!

**Quarta aula chegou...**

- Alunos, alunas e pessoal do fundão, eu venho aqui avisar que teremos um professor que substituirá o professor Kakashi, o mesmo indicou este professor. Ele é uma exceção na nossa regra, então por ele ser mais novo não achem que ele não experiente, ele é muito procurado, já deu aula em vários países, por isso eu exijo respeito com ele! – Falou Tsunade em um tom grosso.

**Talvez ele não fosse um monstro de sete cabeças.**

- Hei Ino! Ele é muito gato! – comentou Sakura dando risadinhas maliciosas.

**E talvez não fosse tão 'um saco' como ele pensava....**

- _Talvez isso comece a ficar interessante... _– pensou o moreno dando uma discreta olhada para a classe.

**... ou talvez fosse, principalmente depois de várias explicações alguém não consegue pegar a matéria...**

- Sensei. – chamou a garota timidamente – Eu estou com um pouco de dificuldade nessa matéria, será que o senhor poderia me dar uma aula particular? – pediu a garota corando furiosamente, seu pai provavelmente iria chamá-la de burra, como uma Hyuuga precisa de aulas particulares? Afinal todos Hyuugas são inteligente.

**Mas será que são somente aulas?**

- Sensei eu... – sussurrou a garota com a respiração ofegante.

**Somente professor e aluna?**

- Não podemos... – falou a garota com medo.

- Mas... – Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, a garota se levantou rapidamente e passou correndo pelo professor.

**Era isso que ele queria... Somente uma chance.**

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Itachi apontando para o alvoroço na cantina.

- Você não sabe? Gaara e o Sasuke estão brigando por uma garota. - respondeu o menino suspirando - Como é o sobrenome dela... Ah! Hyuuga!

**Só que entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?**

- É um amor proibido... Algo que não se pode chegar é algo impossível. – Ela deu uma pausa, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto novamente, ele deixou a mão trêmula dela passear pelo seu rosto – Eu não posso mentir para mim mesma, eu nunca seria capaz de te falar que não te amo, pois isso seria a pior mentira que já contei em toda a minha vida.

**-Estrelando-**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Mitsashi Tenten**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Tsunade**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**E muitos outros... Aqueles menos importantes que só aparecem na figuração u.u**

**Nyo-mila: **Oi!! Eu já estava ah algum tempinho comeste projeto em mente, que eu queria dedicar de todo coração para a **Hina Hyuuga. **Uma pessoa extremamente especial para mim. Eu também queria dedicar a todas as pessoinhas que mandam review para mim, suportam as minhas fanfics e tudo mais xD

Queria avisar que está fanfic será pequena, terá três, quatro ou no máximo cinco capítulos.

Mas espero que gostem!

Beijinhos elficos da nyo!


	2. Novo professor, novos problemas

**Sinopse: **Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer: **Já viu meu nome nos créditos? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps: **Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluno, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

oOoOoO

- Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Parece que a Tsunade-baka contratou um nerdzinho deve ser o que alguns anos mais velho, para dar aula para nós! Sinceramente eu preferia ver a Chique's ficar sem liquidação do que ver um nerd dar aula para nós. – Falou Ino em uma voz irritada.

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira porquinha! A Chique's é a loja mais requentada de todo país, se ela ficar sem liquidação eu tenho um troço, realmente não consigo usar essas roupinhas sem graça! – comentou Sakura desesperada rogando a todos os santos possíveis e impossíveis para a Chique's não perder a liquidação.

- Mas Ino-chan como que é isso? Um garoto assim nem tão mais velho dar aula para nós? – Perguntou Tenten ignorando o comentário de Sakura. – Pensei que a nossa escola tivesse uma regra explicita que os professores têm que ter mais de trinta anos.

- Não tem muito que explicar, é simples como água...

- Claro como água não é? – corrigiu Tenten arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- É isso ai, como todas sabem depois do acidente do professor Kakashi resolveram colocar esse garoto, dizem por ai que ele é muito procurado, dá aulas em vários países e a Tsunade com muita persistência e com certeza, muito dinheiro, conseguiu convencer o garoto de dar aula para gente por um tempo até o professor Kakashi se recuperar. Ele é um tipo de super dotado, muito inteligente, e tudo isso é igual à nerd!

- Não deve ser tão ruim... Ele pode ser legal... – comentou Hinata em um tom baixo.

- Não sei não Hinata, bem só o que eu sei é que ele vai chegar hoje na quarta aula, isso quer dizer falta duas aulas mais o intervalo antes de nos encontrarmos com o gênio! – ironizou Tenten sorrindo.

- Hei! Garotas ai no fundo se quiserem conversar posso indicar a sala da coordenação! – Falou Kurenai chamando atenção das meninas que estavam tagarelando.

Ino bufou e se virou para frente jogando seu rabo-de-cavalo na mesa de Sakura que logo começou a discutir algo sobre 'tira logo seu cabelo loiro-farmaceutico de cima da minha mesa'. Tenten só ria da situação, Hinata observava tudo balançando a cabeça, como aquelas duas conseguiam brigar por motivos tão bestas.

Kurenai deu mais uma bronca, mas não adiantou de nada, logo as duas começaram a brigar por que a caneta de uma era mais rosa do que a da outra, Kurenai soltou um longo suspiro, toda aula era a mesma coisa, incrivelmente como as duas ainda saiam com um boletim dourado no final dos bimestres.

oOoOoOoOoOoo

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? Só vai ter um bando de riquinhos, metidos a besta, filhinhos de papai, que devem contratar alguém para fazer a prova para eles. O que eu vou fazer lá? – perguntou o moreno irritado. – Alem de que, vou dar aula na classe do meu irmãozinho, que saco!

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar o dinheiro. Alem do mais, vai ser legal, tem muitas garotas bonitas lá – falou dando piscadinha juntamente com um sorriso malicioso para o moreno. – Agora vá se arrumar e rápido, eu preciso ir ao médico ver a minha perna ainda.

- Ah Kakashi! Por que você foi machucar essa bendita perna? Agora eu preciso te levar para todos os lugares e pior preciso da aula no seu lugar! – reclamou o moreno nervoso já passando pelo Kakashi para ir até o banheiro.

- Não reclama! Anda logo você tem menos de uma hora!

oOoOoOoOooOo

O tempo passou rápido, aliais muito rápido para as pessoas que desejavam de corpo e alma que a quarta aula não chegasse. Logo bateu o sinal, acabou o intervalo, todos se dirigiram para as salas de aula. O terceiro ano estava especialmente agitado, motivo: A chegada do novo professor.

A porta estava fechada, mas mesmo assim a baderna era ouvida ao longe. O rangido da porta se abrindo fez o coração de todos dispararem e se sentarem mais do que depressa em seus lugares.

- Alunos, alunas e pessoal do fundão, eu venho aqui avisar que teremos um professor que substituirá o professor Kakashi, o mesmo indicou este professor. Ele é uma exceção na nossa regra, então por ele ser mais novo não achem que ele não é experiente, ele é muito procurado, já deu aula em vários países, por isso eu exijo respeito com ele! – Falou Tsunade em um tom grosso.

- Quando professor Kakashi voltará? – perguntou uma aluna de cabelo castanho que estava com a franja jogada de lado e duas maria chiquinha alta.

- Não sei, mas estamos todos desejando que ele melhore logo. – falou Tsunade em uma voz calma.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então, por favor, entre professor Uchiha Itachi. – chamou Tsunade com as mãos na cintura e olhando para porta.

A porta se abriu, e a atenção de todos se virou para lá. Entrou um homem alto, ombros largos, olhos negros assim como o seu cabelo, ele estava com um rabo de cavalo baixo e sua franja caindo _indisciplinadamente_ para frente, pele pálida, lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo azul-marinho, com o jaleco branco aberto que tinha o emblema da escola do lado direito, calça jeans escura, e tênis preto. Ele estava carregando debaixo do braço vários cadernos, apostilas e em cima de tudo a caixinha de giz. Ele andava em direção a sua mesa e com uma expressão séria. Podia se ouvir cochichos e suspiros abafados da parte dos alunos.

- Espero que se dêm bem! – desejou Tsunade sorrindo e saindo logo em seguida sala e fechando a porta trás de si.

- Pois bem, eu sou Uchiha Itachi, o novo professor temporário de matemática de vocês. – se apresentou o moreno escrevendo rapidamente seu nome na lousa e depois se virando para a sala. – Eu não mordo, se quiser podem perguntas algumas coisas para mim, para desse jeito vocês se sintam mais a vontade comigo e nas minhas aulas.

Uma menina loira que estava com uma trança jogada de lado levantou a mão.

- Diga. – falou o professor.

- Sensei, o senhor não deveria se apresentar primeiro, sabe falar de como serão as suas aulas, seus métodos, esse tipo de coisa. – perguntou a menina meio envergonhada.

-Para quê? Vocês vão descobrir durante as minhas aulas, não tem por que eu fazer esse tipo de apresentação. Só posso garantir que minhas aulas não serão igual a do Kakashi. E qual o seu nome?

- Tsumomo Yumi. – respondeu a garota se encolhendo na carteira.

- Sensei. Seu sobrenome é Uchiha certo? Você tem um irmão? – perguntou um garoto de cabelo tigelinha cujo era castanho-claro e óculos gigante.

- Bem... – começou Itachi se apoiando na lousa verde e os braços cruzados – meu irmão e eu nos separamos quando ele tinha dez anos, ele foi para casa da minha mãe eu para casa do meu pai. Desde então nós não nos vimos mais. – respondeu Itachi suspirando – Mas talvez por obra do destino, eu descobri que ele estuda aqui, mas ele não veio hoje certo?

- Não sensei, ele está na outra sala se mudou recentemente para lá por conta de alguns problemas. Mas creio que o senhor não dará aula para ele, lá é outro professor de matemática. – respondeu o menino.

- Entendo. Bem mais alguma pergunta?

Uma garota de cabelos rosados curto, e olhos cor esmeralda, levantou a mão.

- Você. – sussurrou Itachi apontando para a garota.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu queria muito saber se você tem namorada? Perguntou Sakura apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e entrelaçando os dedos, dando uma olhada maliciosa para o professor.

A pergunta da garota arrancou risinhos e comentários da classe, que antes silenciosa, agora tinha virado uma baderna novamente. Itachi fechou os olhos, esperava aquele tipo de pergunta, aliais eram comuns em todas as escolas, a diferença era que ele nunca se envolvera, aliais odiava se envolver com alunas, acabava com a reputação de uma pessoa e só causa dor de cabeça e mais problemas.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta Senhorita Haruno, não, eu não tenho namorada e outra coisa, eu não estou interessada em menininhas assanhadas. – falou o professor em um tom debochado.

Sakura fez uma careta e cutucou Ino que se inclinou para trás, demonstrando estar ouvindo a amiga.

- Hei Ino! Ele é muito gato! – comentou Sakura dando risadinhas maliciosas. – Apesar do jeito arrogante, ele é muito gostoso e ouça bem ele ainda vai ser meu.

- Não se eu pegar ele primeiro testuda. – sussurrou Ino.

- Bem se não tem mais perguntas, vamos começar a aula. – anunciou Itachi em um tom grosso fazendo todos se calarem imediatamente.

Itachi se virou e começou a rascunhar algumas equações na lousa e explicando cada passo.

OOoOoo

A aula lentamente passou, todos os alunos prestavam atenção, principalmente as meninas, que se deliciavam e suspiravam a cada palavra proferida pelo professor.

Após terminar de explicar e passar os exercícios, Itachi se sentou e começou a folhar os livros de matemática e em caderno a parte começou a escrever os próximos exercícios e modos mais simples de explicar aquela matéria.

- Sensei. – chamou uma garota em um tom doce e melado.

Itachi levantou os olhos e encarou a garota loira com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma franja que caia tampando um dos seus olhos azuis, ela fazia biquinho com seus lábios rosados e estava praticamente em cima da mesa dele. – Diga.

- Eu não consegui entender esses exercícios, me explicar melhor o número seis. – falou a garota indo para perto do professor e se insinuando perto dele.

Itachi poderia ter uma regra clara sobre sem envolvimentos com alunas, mas tinha que admitir que aquelas garotas estavam levando-o ao delírio, a cada insinuação, a cada provocação, apesar daqueles pensamentos indecentes ele estava com o mesmo tom frio e tentava, com muito esforço, manter a expressão indireferente e não mostrar suas reais intenções. ­_Kakashi, Kakashi, até imagino o que você não aprontou nessa classe, como você disse, elas são realmente lindas..._ – pensou Itachi enquanto explicava e às vezes dava olhadas discretas para os belos dotes da garota a sua frente.

- Obrigada sensei. – falou a garota indo para a sua carteira. Logo uma fila enorme de garotas com supostas duvidas se formou na frente da mesa.

- Esse professor é um idiota metido a besta, ele se acha o cara e da a maior bola para as garotas que se jogam aos pés dele. – reclamou um garoto cruzando os braços.

- qual é o problema delas? Nós somos muito melhores do que ele. – cochichou outro garoto emburrado.

- Sakura-chan... Até você – choramingou um loiro vendo a rosada na fila.

- _Talvez isso comece a ficar interessante... _– pensou o moreno dando uma discreta olhada para a classe. Depois de um tempo as eufóricas garotas retornaram aos seus lugares. Itachi estava observando quando ele viu uma garota na ultima carteira perto da janela, ela tinha sido a única que não tinha ido a sua mesa, ele começou observá-la e pelo jeito talvez fosse à única que estivesse com dificuldade.

Pelo seu olhar temeroso e de duvida, ele tinha mais do que certeza que somente _ela_ precisasse de ajuda. Itachi precisou as mãos contra a mesa a fim de pegar impulso para se levantar da cadeira, mas suas mãos pararam e ele hesitou _- Se ela estiver com duvida ela que venha até aqui, lembre-se Itachi este trabalho é temporário e você não pode bancar o bonzinho, por que como em todas às vezes você sempre fica preso a esses pirralhos e não consegue ir embora. _- O moreno respirou fundo e se acomodou na cadeira novamente, ele olhou a garota novamente, não estava como todas as garotas com a blusa agarrada, quer dizer até poderia estar, mas o casaco de frio da escola estava fechando e impossibilitando qualquer visão do mesmo, e pelo fato dela estar na ultima carteira não deixava ele ver as pernas da garota. _– Itachi pare com isso! Ela é uma aluna!_ – Itachi se repreendeu mentalmente e deu uma leve balançada de cabeça, para ver se assim se concentrava na matéria que daria para outras classes.

O Sinal bateu a quarta aula com o professor Uchiha Itachi tinha terminado, o alvoroço começou, todos os alunos se levantaram e começaram a badernar novamente, com a bagunça o professor passou uma rápida olhada na estranha garota, ainda não tinha decorado o nome de cada um e por isso infelizmente não sabia o nome dela, mas pelos olhos excêntricos e de uma cor rara, que ele poderia definir como perolados.

- _Pérolas..._ – pensou o professor desviando o olhar da garota e saindo da classe.

oOoOoOoO

Deste modo passou a quinta e a sexta aula, e finalmente tocou o tão esperado sinal para todos irem embora. Itachi ajeitou suas coisas e saiu da sala dos professores. Em passos rápidos ele foi se dirigindo à saída, pegou o carro e foi para casa.

Cansativo. Isso foi extremamente cansativo esse dia. Quer dizer ele tinha conseguido fazer profissionalmente tudo perfeito. Mas a garota dos olhos perolados, agora ele tinha mais do que certeza, ela seria uma imensa dor de cabeça.

Itachi se jogou no sofá, fechou os olhos e com as pontas dos dedos massageou a cabeça dos lados, uma leve dorzinha de cabeça estava começando a se formar.

- no meu primeiro dia de trabalho lá eu não fiquei cansado, se bem me lembro eu até sai bem satisfeito. – comentou Kakashi maliciosamente, caminhando com as muletas até a poltrona e se sentando nela lentamente.

- Talvez por que eu não abuso das minhas alunas, sou extremamente profissional. – falou Itachi seco.

- Eu entendo... Mas vamos pensar – falou Kakashi pensativo já acomodado na confortável poltrona – Qual foi à série que te deu mais trabalho?

- Sem sombra de duvida o terceiro ano B. – respondeu Itachi com certo interesse no assunto e abrindo os olhos.

- Oh! Eu já deveria imaginar, essa é classe que tem as garotas mais atiradinhas.

- Nem me fala, eu comecei vendo se alguém tinha alguma duvida sobre mim, já que como você bem sabe, eu odeio falar sobre mim mesmo. Alguns alunos fizeram perguntas bem interessante, mas então uma garota que tinha uma voz melosa perguntou se eu tinha namorada, como era o nome dela.... Ah! Haruno Sakura. E depois que fiz a explicação da matéria vem um bando de garota praticamente se atirando na minha mesa e fazendo várias insinuações. – falou Itachi em um tom nervoso com a cara fechada.

- então elas estão bem calminhas, normalmente fazem coisas bem piores, devo te alertar que se não quiser pegar nenhuma, seja curto e grosso e não de mole. – alertou Kakashi.

- É... Mas teve uma garota que foi diferente... – sussurrou Itachi.

- Como assim?

- Ela parecia estar com duvida mesmo, sabe não como as outras que iam com supostas duvidas na minha mesa só para provocar. Ela ficou quietinha no canto dela, quer dizer tiveram outras que também não foram à minha mesa, só essa daí, eu não sei ela é diferente, o engraçado é que ela estava com o casaco de frio em pleno verão.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Como? – perguntou o moreno com uma expressão surpresa.

- Hyuuga Hinata – repetiu Kakashi – É o nome dela. Ela tinha olhos brancos?

- Perolados. – corrigiu o moreno – Nome bonito, qual é o problema dela?

- Bem – Kakashi suspirou e encostou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona, entrelaçou os dedos e encostou o queixo em cima dos mesmos. – O pai dela é muito rígido e sempre quer que ela seja a melhor, Hinata é muito inteligente, só que tem grande dificuldade em matemática e por isso o pai dela faz desfeita da garota. Ela tem um primo, Hyuuga Neji, ele é o melhor, em tudo devo ressaltar, ele é muito protetor e tudo mais, ele a protege como se a garota fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

Hinata é uma garota muito gentil, só que muito tímida. A única vez que a vi sem o casaco foi em um passeio com a escola para um parque aquático que a vi com um biquíni, e meu Deus, a garota é perfeita! Só que bem, eu não fiz nada com ela, às vezes ela vinha aqui em casa para algumas aulas particulares e tirar duvidas de matéria que não entendia só que nunca passou de aulas. – admitiu Kakashi sinceramente.

- Entendo... – falou Itachi pensativo. _– Talvez ela seja diferente e especial assim como uma pérola que espera para ser lapidada._ – pensou o moreno.

oOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila**: Yoo!!! Então depois de muitooo tempo, eu sei que ficou extremamente minúsculo esse capitulo, mas conforme o tempo vou tentar aumentar, para que assim eu termine logo esse projeto, já que como eu disse ele não será uma grande fic, terá poucos capítulos.

Próximo capitulo, a aparição do nosso maravilhoso Sasuke e a primeira conversa do nosso casalzinho!

Eu sei que este cap. Está assim móh horrível, mas por favor, eu imploro, me dêm dicas e sugestões para que eu possa melhorar e fazer o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível!

Eu queria agradecer muitíssimo à todas as pessoas que mandaram review, que apenas leram, o que simplesmente viram o nome falaram "acho que vou ler depois" ou "nossa que porcaria é essa? O garota sem criatividade" eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração!

_Agradecimento à:_

Borboleta Escarlate: _oiii_

_Nyah você gosto do trailer? Sério? Espero que você tenha gostado também do primeiro capitulo!_

_Promete mesmo que vai acompanhar?_

_Nyahh que feliz, eu vou ficar te esperando ansiosa –começa roer as unhas-_

_Esses também são meus casais favoritos, eu sempre na verdade quis escrever uma Itaxhina, espero que fique boa a história –gota-_

_Brigadinha pelo review e pelo carinho!_

.xD: _oiiii_

_Kawaii? Sério?_

_Ahh que máximo, eu fico hiper feliz com isso! –saltita mexendo os braços-_

_Me desculpa por ter te deixado curiosa? Acho que eu demorei um pouquinho (lê-se: demorou bastante ¬¬) para postar ._

_Nyahh espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo!_

_Brigadinha pela review!_

I-Dalice E-Milly: _Dalice-chan!!! –pula em cima da dalice-chan e a abraça bem forte-_

_Meus prólogos de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eles com certeza não são mais perfeitos que os seus!_

_Se vai ser a melhor eu num sei, mas espero que fique boa o bastante para alguém ler x.x_

_Eu prometo escrever o próximo capitulo mais rápido, já que esse demorou tanto que a fic deve ter criado teia de aranha x.x²_

_Dalice-chan num morre!!! Nyahh tragam o salva-vidas_

_-Sasuke aparece com uma sunga vermelha- Sasuke: Chamou?_

_Nyo: Sim, sim minha amiga está morrendo de ansiedade x.x³_

_Sasuke: Tadinha, acho que terei que fazer um boca a boca –sorriso colgate-_

_Nyo: Não sei se será preciso acho que ela melhorou, não é dalice-chan?_

_HSuahsuhau tenha certeza que seriamos duas na recuperação! –baba-_

_Te adoro querida, muito brigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do primeiro cap.!_

FranHyuuga: _Frozinha!!! Você aqui!! –pula em cima da fran-_

_Fran quer ser minha mãe?? –olhinhos brilhando-_

_[momento nonsense off]_

_Nyaa fran, fico tão feliz de te ver aqui, eu juro que dei um pulo da cadeira quando te vi nas reviews! Faz tanto tempo que agente não se fala não é? ToT_

_Oh querida, minhas fanfics não são fodásticas, nem chegam perto disso, as suas que são!_

_Nyahh gosto mesmo do trailer? Fico muito feliz com isso!_

_HSuahsuahu espero então não contrariar suas expectativas sobre a minha fic! o.o Não irei te decepcionar!_

_Nyahh fran favoritou, fran favoritou__, fran favoritou, fran favoritou [momento baka off]_

_Espero que acompanhe, eu adoro suas reviews, mesmo, mesmo! Espero que continue a 'preciosa pérola' (é esse o nome não é? o.o) logo!_

_Nyahh brigadinha pela review!_

Beijinhos elficos da **Nyo-mila**, e brigada novamente pelas reviews! Já disse como amo vocês? (nyo-inner: Okay, agora para te puxar o saco dos outros ¬¬)

Nyo: haii ç.ç

Beijinhos da **nyo-mila! **


	3. Il mio angelo

**Sinopse: **Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer: **Já viu meu nome nos créditos? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps: **Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluno, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

**Ps²: **Se estiver no agradecimento algum nome "comido" pelo fanfiction mil perdões! Eu realmente respondo a todas as reviews! E por favor, leiam o meu comentário no final é importantíssimo!

**Ps³: **Um minuto de silencio pela Hinata... mesmo ela morrendo pelo idiota/inútil do Naruto amamos ela o/ (rapidinho não é certeza que ela morreu, mas se morreu um minutinho de silencio, se não morreu um minutinho de silencio por que serei lixada pelos leitores pelo susto)

oOoOoOo

Itachi acordou com o relógio despertando, ele foi passando a mão no criado-mudo até alcançar o pequeno aparelho e apertar o botão para ele desligar, o moreno bufou e começou empurrar com os pés o cobertor até todo seu corpo estar livre daquele tecido.

Nunca conseguiu dormir com lençol, por que no final ele sempre ficava com frio de madrugada e simplesmente aquele pedaço de pano que muitos chamavam de lençol não esquentava seu corpo.

Ele passou as mãos nos olhos esfregando e abrindo lentamente os mesmo, seus olhos logo começaram a se acostumar com a claridade que invadia seu quarto, o teto logo passou a ser algo muito interessante.

Passou a mão nos cabelos negros e bem devagar foi jogando suas pernas para a beirada até seus pés se chocarem com o chão frio, se levantou e a calça azul marino caiu um pouco fazendo aparecer à cueca boxer preta, foi arrastando os pés, algumas vezes tropeçando na barra da calça, jogou os ombros para trás, e balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados e abriu a porta que dava para o banheiro. Entrou mexendo os pés para se acostumar com os azulejos frios, ligou o chuveiro e começou a se despir.

Jogou as roupas em um canto e entrou no box, deixou a água cair sobre seus ombros depois pela sua cabeça e passou as mãos no rosto. Era muito estranho aquilo para ele, normalmente dormia como uma pedra, entretanto noite passada não dormiu assim, se ele conseguiu dormir uma hora e meia seguida foi muito, toda vez que caia no sono a garota de olhos perolados invadia a sua mente, o rosto angelical, as formas delicadas, as bochechas vermelhas, era extremamente tudo perfeito, mas infelizmente impossível, ela era apenas uma aluna e ele bem sabia que disso nunca passaria.

Depois de terminar seu banho ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura e caminhou até o quarto passando levemente outra toalha na cabeça tentando, inutilmente, secar o cabelo. Itachi abriu o guarda roupa e começou a passar as mãos por várias roupas e abrir todas as gavetas.

_Incrível como essa garota me faz perder minha total concentração, tomara que ela fique doente e não vá à aula! _– praguejou mentalmente Itachi já irritado, tirando a roupa do cabide e jogando juntamente com as roupas retiradas da gaveta na cama.

OOoOoOo

_Bem que hoje o professor de matemática poderia ficar doente e assim não termos aula dessa matéria, eu não agüento mais fingir que consigo fazer as lições _– pensava Hinata com uma expressão triste no rosto penteava as longas madeixas negras.

Ela se levantou e ficou de frente com o espelho que dava para ver ela de corpo inteiro, inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente e passou um brilho incolor, arrumou a postura e encarou seu próprio reflexo.

- Então vamos lá. – dando um leve sorriso que logo murchou quando se lembrou da dobradinha de matemática. Fechou o blusão, arrumou a saia e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e...

- Hinata-sama cuidado!

- Oi? – quando a morena virou o rosto para encarar a pessoa que te chamava algo pesado caiu sobre si, quando Hinata abriu os olhos e se viu por baixo de várias roupas e uma empregada com o rosto aflito e as mãos tampando a boca.

- Hinata-sama me perdoe! – suplicou a empregada se curvando.

- Não está tudo bem. – falou Hinata se levantando corada – Eu que devo te pedir desculpas, se eu não fosse tão desajeitada não teria acontecido isso. – se desculpou ajudando a empregada a dobrar as roupas que foram esparramadas pelo chão – Então de quem são essas roupas? – perguntou enquanto encarava uma cueca branca que dobrou rapidamente e abaixou o rosto levemente para esconder a face muito vermelha.

- São do Neji-sama. – respondeu a empregada segurando o riso enquanto observava uma Hinata dobrando as roupas intimas rapidamente que pegava sem querer, como podia ser tão inocente?

- Desculpa a bagunça – se desculpou novamente Hinata terminando de empilhar as roupas em cima dos braços da garota a sua frente e caminhou até a cozinha.

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Neji arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto terminava de tomar seu café.

- Eu tive alguns probleminhas. – respondeu Hinata se sentando ao lado do primo enquanto olhava discretamente para o lado corada.

- Laranja ou abacaxi? – perguntou outra empregada segurando uma bandeja com um lindo copo de vidro detalhado e importado da Itália com duas jarras de sucos, as quais eram feitas do mais delicado cristal.

- Abacaxi, por favor, Clara-san – respondeu.

- Então fiquei sabendo que acharam um professor substituto do Kakashi... Itachi certo? – perguntou Neji.

- Sim... Como vai o Kendo? – perguntou Hinata mudando de assunto e dando pequenos goles no suco.

- Está um pouco difícil, agora vou começar a faculdade e vou ter que arrumar um tempo em algum horário alternativo para poder continuar dando aula lá na escola.

- Entendo e por que você continua dando aula lá? Seu pai lhe deixou uma boa quantia que você pode usar para a faculdade.

- Eu sei, só quero ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e também eu nunca largaria aquele lugar, sabe eu amo dar aula de Kendo.

- Ama tanto que vai fazer faculdade de direito. – comentou alegremente Hanabi que entrava na cozinha – Apesar de você será um ótimo advogado. – ironizou a garota passando a mão pelo cabelo do primo bagunçando-o.

- Você também é uma ótima aluna os professores devem te amar. – falou Neji no mesmo tom tirando a mão da garota de sua cabeça.

- Hanabi-sama...

- Laranja Clara. – respondeu rapidamente antes mesmo que a empregada pudesse completar a frase. – Como ia dizendo não tenho culpa se os professores adoram me mandar bilhetinhos. – respondeu Hanabi mexendo as mãos.

- Bilhetinhos? Você está se referindo aqueles montes de bilhetes de não fez lição, brigas, advertências, cabulou aula, entre muitos outros que eu tenho que assinar já que seu pai vive viajando. – falou Neji cruzando os braços.

Hinata deu uma leve risadinha que tentou parar tampando com a mão, Hanabi encarava o primo com um bico enorme e Neji estava com uma cara de "eu sou o cara", as brigas deles acabavam sempre deixando suas manhãs mais alegres.

- Hina? – chamou Hanabi encarando a irmã – você não passa mal com esse blusão em pleno verão? – perguntou fazendo uma pose dramática.

- Na verdade não eu já me acostumei... – Hinata sorriu para a irmã, deu uma leve olhada para o relógio. – Bem eu vou escovar meus dentes e já desço para irmos.

- Hinata? – chamou Neji fazendo a Hyuuga se virar para encarar o primo – Eu que vou levar vocês hoje.

- Está bem. – respondeu Hinata sorrindo e se retirando da cozinha, enquanto subia as escadas começou a pensar _se o professor de matemática não ficar doente, posso fingir que passei mal_, balançou a cabeça, talvez fosse melhor se ele ficasse doente, nunca conseguiu mentir e não seria agora que esse dom floresceria nela.

OoOoOoOoO

- Eu já vou indo.

- Hei Itachi! Espere! – gritou Kakashi indo lentamente com as muletas.

Itachi bufou, estava atrasado, e Kakashi sabia disso, mas mesmo assim fazia questão de ir o mais lento possível, só para irritá-lo? Talvez. Kakashi adorava isso e fato: sempre conseguia.

- Queria te falar umas coisas. – Kakashi respirou fundo e mexeu os ombros – Várias garotas irão atrás de você, se insinuarão e tudo mais, se não quer nada seja muito frio e meu amigo – Kakashi suspirou e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do moreno – aprenda a controlar seus hormônios e a não transparecer suas emoção, nem um pouquinho, por que aquilo não são alunas, são diabinhas em pessoa! – concluiu animado.

- Poupe-me Kakashi, estou atrasado, eu sei ser muito profissional quando quero e você sabe disso! – resmungou Itachi nervoso.

- Só estou avisando...

Itachi olhou o relógio de pulso e arregalou levemente os olhos – Viu! Por sua causa chegarei atrasado para a primeira aula! Ah que porra! – xingou o moreno que saiu pisando forte. Kakashi sorriu _"Muito certinho, logo vai saber que uma pérola é redonda e existem mais curvas que linhas retas, e para ter essa pérola ele vai ter que pisar em muitas curvas, ah se vai..."._

OoOoOoOo

- Não entendo... Eu simplesmente não consigo entender, é impossível! _Oh mio Dio__!¹_

-Meu Deus Sakura o que aconteceu com você? Está dando voltas e se lamentando desde que chegou! – reclamou a loira nervosa tentando se concentrar para passar lápis no olho.

- Daqui a pouco ela vai abrir um buraco no chão. – comentou Tenten com Hinata que deu risada.

- Vocês não perceberam? – perguntou Sakura indignada parando de andar.

- O quê? – perguntou Hinata erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele! O professor de matemática, todas as garotas deram em cima dele! Está bem nem todas, mas quase a classe inteira e ele não mexeu se quer os olhos, ele explica a matéria e só! E olha que eu fiz de tudo, como? Ninguém consegue fazer isso! – Explicava Sakura mexendo as mãos e com uma voz de "não é possível!".

- Vai ver que ele é gay... – respondeu Ino pensativa dando uns últimos retoques com a base.

- Não... Acho bem improvável, ele não tem jeito... – concluiu Tenten.

- E se ele for comprometido? – perguntou Hinata.

- Ele não tinha aliança. – respondeu Sakura.

- Amigas, eu sinto muito em falar isso, mas... Esse professor vocês não pegam. – falou Hinata sorrindo.

- Ah Hina! Como pode falar essas coisas! – choramingou Sakura se sentando.

- Então por que não tenta fazer algo? – sussurrou Ino apontando para o professor que acabava de entrar na classe.

- E-eu... – Sakura corou e se afundou na carteira.

- Bom dia classe- cumprimentou o professor com um leve aceno de cabeça - Espero que todos tenham feito lição, não é meu costume, mas como sou novo aqui vou passando vendo quem fez e quem não fez, das próximas vezes quero que me digam quem não fez e não tentem me enganar, por que eu sei quando foi feito na hora ou quando o aluno mente que faz, mas na verdade não fez nada, estamos de acordo? – perguntou Itachi colocando as coisas dele em cima da mesa – Então abram seus livros nos exercícios que foram passados.

Todos os alunos abriram o livro e ele foi passando pessoa por pessoa vendo quem fez, pelo que viu todos os alunos tinham feito, alguns incompletos, mas a maioria com todos os cálculos certos, quando chegou na garota de olhos pérolas, como ele gostava de dizer, o livro dela parecia que tinha sido campo de batalha entre o lápis, a matemática, e a borracha, não conseguia achar resultados e nem equações certas, só rabiscos e cálculos que ele sabia que não chegariam em lugar nenhum. A menina abaixou o olhar e apertou a saia fortemente e mexia os pés freneticamente, talvez pelo nervosismo, ele suspirou e passou para a outra mesa.

A Hyuuga respirou fundo e soltou a respiração com uma expressão de aliviada – O que foi Hina? – perguntou a chinesa.

- Achei que o professor fosse falar alguma coisa, eu num consegui fazer sequer um exercício inteiro. Apenas contas, contas e mais contas.

- Acho que deveria pedir ajuda para ele. – murmurou Tenten.

- Não sei não...

O professor limpou a garganta e todos se viraram para encará-lo. _Talvez... Eu possa pedir ajuda para ele..._

- Vamos começar a correção. – ele se virou e começou a fazer correções e dando dicas de como deixar os exercícios mais práticos. – Agora vou chamar algumas pessoas e vocês vão resolver os exercícios aqui na lousa. Vamos ver... – O professor passou os olhos rapidamente pela lista de chamada - Alice Sato, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hiroshi Yamada. – As pessoas chamadas rapidamente se levantaram e foram à lousa, Itachi ditou os exercícios e eles começaram a resolver.

Hinata começou a ficar nervosa _agora não tem mais jeito, eu não vou conseguir resolver esse exercício, não tem como eu esconder mais que não consigo fazer e agora _ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. _Pensa, pensa, pensa, vamos lá você consegue, é só pensar. _

- Hyuuga. – Hinata se virou rapidamente e deu de cara com o professor, seu rosto ficou rapidamente vermelho e quando abri a boca seu lábio tremia, começou a sentir as mãos formigando, ele estava perigosamente perto. – Está com algum problema para resolver este exercício? Precisa de ajuda?

- E-eu, na-não quer dizer, e-eu... _Pensa, vamos logo, pense em alguma desculpa _– O professor continuava encarando ela, a garota começou, sua vista começou a embaçar, seu corpo a ficar pesado demais para suas pernas sustentarem – Eu...

Antes que seu corpo pudesse chegar ao chão Itachi pegou ela no colo, todos na classe agora já tinham parado tudo que estavam fazendo, a atenção estava toda virada para uma garota de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados. O moreno a ajeitou em seus braços, passou firmemente a mão pelas costas até chegar ao braço onde a segurou e a trouxe mais para perto fazendo a Hyuuga encostar a cabeça em seu peito, provavelmente se a garota estivesse acordada poderia ouvir sem problemas as batidas rápidas do coração de Itachi, segurou as pernas dela passando o braço por de baixo de seus joelhos. – Mitsashi! – chamou o professor em um tom alto.

- Sim sensei! – respondeu rapidamente a morena se levantando.

- Tome conta da sala enquanto eu levo a Hyuuga para a enfermaria.

- Sim sensei! – respondeu a garota indo até a frente da classe e começando gritar silencio e ameaças.

Itachi empurrou a porta com o corpo e correu o mais rápido que podia até a enfermaria, quando chegou a porta estava fechada, o moreno suspirou e chutou a porta, quase a colocando a baixo, entrou rapidamente e logo várias enfermeiras foram ao encontro do professor com a aluna desmaiada no colo – Ela desmaiou na aula, onde eu a coloco? – perguntou com o tom meio alterado e ofegante pela corrida.

- A coloca naquela cama. – falou uma enfermeira de cabelos negros apontando para uma porta. A outra enfermeira abriu a porta e Itachi entrou com ela, colocando a Hyuuga na cama branca.

- Pode voltar para a classe professor, ela estará bem aqui. – sorriu a enfermeira.

- Claro... – falou Itachi mais calmo saindo da enfermaria talvez ele fosse depois ver como ela estava, não que se importasse, claro que não, era só interesse profissional! Somente seria um bom professor, só isso...

OoOoOoOoO

Hinata começou a abrir os olhos, o Sol invadia o quarto, como tinha chegado lá?

- Hinata-san que bom que acordou... – falou a enfermeira aliava colocando a mão no coração.

- Co-como eu cheguei aqui? – perguntou confusa.

- Você desmaiou na aula de matemática e seu professor te trouxe aqui, você estava muito tempo sem comer e ficou nervosa ontem ou hoje mesmo?

- Um pouco. – respondeu em um tom baixo.

- Ah.. Então isso deve ter causado seu desmaio, mas está tudo bem, logo já sairá daqui. – falou a enfermeira sorrindo – Ah! Eu sou Shizune e quase esqueci, tem um garoto que logo depois do intervalo ele veio aqui e estava aqui até agora, só saiu rapidinho para pegar um pouco de café. Você tem muita sorte, teve dois garotos muito bonitos que estavam brigando para quem iria ficar aqui dentro com você – Shizune deu uma leve risada quando viu o rosto da garota ficar completamente vermelho – Bem estou indo, melhoras Hinata-san.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a Hyuuga dando um tímido sorriso. _E no final, acabei só dando mais na cara que sou apenas uma garotinha burra, provavelmente agora o professor vai ficar no meu pé, não, não o que meu pai vai falar disso? _

- Como você está?

- Hã? – a garota virou-se e deu de cara com um garoto ruivo que estava com a mão na testa dela e uma expressão pensativa.

- Não, não está com febre... Então está melhor? – perguntou o ruivo segurando um copo de cappuccino – Quer?

- Eu estou melhor, não obrigada... – respondeu Hinata se levantando um pouco na cama até encostar as costas na cabeceira, ela colocou as mãos entrelaçadas em cima do colo e encarava o garoto que bebia o cappuccino.

- Estava pensando em que?

- Como assim? – perguntou Hinata erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- quando eu cheguei você nem me ouviu chegar, estava com um cara de que estava pensando em alguma coisa.

- Ah... Nada de importante... Gaara-san. – chamou a menina fazendo o ruivo encara-la – muito obrigada por ficar aqui comigo, você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim...

- Hina – o garoto sussurrou em um tom rouco passando levemente as costas da mão no rosto da menina fazendo a mesma se arrepiar toda e sua boca se abrir levemente – Você sabe o quando você é importante para mim _il mio angelo²__._ – Hinata corou. Sempre ele a chamava assim e sempre ela corava. Fechou levemente os olhos enquanto o rosto de Gaara se aproximava do seu, a mão macia do ruivo segurou o rosto da garota e os lábios frios deles roçaram nos lábios rosados e quentes de Hinata.

- Sabia senhor Sabaku, que não é permitido beijar dentro da escola, independente de que sala seja?

OOooOo

_**¹**_**: Oh meu Deus! Oh my god! Meldels! Ou como preferirem. Italiano.**

_²_: **Meu anjo. Italiano.**

oOoOoO

**Nyo-mila: **Euuu o/ voltei, sei que irei levar pedradas/frutas pobres/carneirinhos, enfim por não continuar, então eu já venho avisando/me defendendo, essa idiota aqui, está necessitando estudar mais, só este ano querido amigos e só o primeiro e segundo bimestre, depois voltarei com a pilha toda o/

E também por que estava sem computador (ainda estou tecnicamente) e fiquei sem escrever por um bom tempo, por isso não garanto nada em postar os caps...

Enfim, essa fanfic me surpreendeu eu achei a história super bobinha, eu achei esses capítulos um mais bobo que o outro, por ser uma pequena fanfic achei que ninguém leria, mass meldels vocês mandaram reviews pra eu *o*! Sim, sim milagres existem o/

E lamento dizer que eu tentei, vou falar tentei mesmo! Mas a falta de inspiração (nota-se pelo horrível capitulo e a mal escrita) não saiu muito grande, tentarei, sério darei meus dedos para conseguir fazer algo que fique grande e como eu sei, todos, gostam de capítulos grandes, eu me esforçarei o/

Então estava aqui eu e meus botões, depois de ler as reviews, poxa briga dos irmãos pela Hinata... Clichê? Então resolvi fazer itachixhinata (óbvio!) e gaaraxhinata, por que ele é gostoso, legal e eu amo ele, e vou fazer ele do tipo sabe marginal (xD), esqueçam essa primeira impressão dele (ou não)... E também por que teve muitas pessoas que mandaram reviews falando que ficava muito clichê sasukexhinata e muito "normalzinho", mas ainda não decidi, Nejixhinata platônico? Sasukexhinata ou Gaaraxhinata? Por favor, dêem opinião! Ahh e para quem esperava a aparição do Sasuke mil perdões!

Outra coisa estive pensando, eles estudam em uma escola bem riquinha sabe, então eu acho legal eles falarem outra língua o que acham? Podem dar sugestões de línguas que consideram bonita para eu colocar aqui o/

E gente o momento filosófico do Kakashi, se não entenderam, meus queridos não se achem lerdos, nem eu mesma entendi quando escrevi .

Depois deste meu livro no momento "comentário rápido da autora" vamos responder as reviews: (ho ho finalmente o/)

**Mokona black and White: **_Oii amore! __Minha querida seja bem vinda!_

_Gente seja mesmo! Já to vendo que vamos ser belas amigas, nyaa vai acompanhar mesmo flor? Gentee eu estou dando pulos de alegrias!_

_Vai deixar mesmo review? Garota! Se considere minha melhor amiga já xD_

_Espero mesmo te ver por aqui, só de ver uma review sua dizendo "está uma porcaria" para mim já estará sendo uma alegria danada!_

_Sim, sim eu irei sempre responder, eu tardo mais não falho o.o_

_Gostou mesmo do primeiro capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado desse daqui também, já falei como eu te amo? Eu devo estar vermelha com esses elogios o//o_

_Odiou a Sakura? Prepare-se por que nos próximos capítulos, ela será odiada ao cubo! Eu também não gosto da Sakura não, quem tem cabelo-cor-de-chiclete-tuti-fruti-e-muito-vaca que não é odiada? oO_

_Nossa que muito feliz por você ter gostado da história, eu no começo, e ainda acho, que ninguém gostaria dessa história, ahaa –saltita- ganhei meu dia hoje! o/_

_Meldels, Itachi pode ser o pior vilão que continuaria sendo perfeito, meu amooo ele!_

_Nyaaa Hina é kawaii por natureza fato!_

_Nyaa menina brigada mesmo!_

_Desculpa te deixar anciosa, vou tentar fazer os capítulos mais rápidos x.x9_

_Abraços Beijos, Je t'aime!__(eu te amo!)_

**Lady Luz: **_Começou pelo seu nome, bati o nome dele e gamei!_

_Sério gostei de ti desde o primeiro momento –olhinhos brilhando-_

_Oiii_

_Não gosta mesmo deste casal?Mas gostou da minha fanfic? Kawaiii . -agarra lady luz bem forte- ahh te amei! Brigada amore!_

(momento de suspence. pausa dramatica)  
Te peguei :D

_Huhsuahsuhua meu ri muito! Sério hilário isso!_

_Menina quando tiver idéias não hesite, pode falar, mete a boca mesmo, e que com certeza será ouvida, já que essa idiota aqui não tem idéias x.x_

_Você foi ouvida amore, gaaxhina para você! Se todo mundo concordar será um Itaxhina e Gaaxhina, eu também amo de paixão gaarxhina só infelizmente, é como você disse, não tem muitas fics deste casal ó.ò_

_Menina pode me irritar o quando quiser, se você não me deixar aqui abandonada, eu estarei aqui até você falar "cansei de você" o/_

_Adedada nos favoritos? Nyaa que honra! Meldels agora pulei de felicidade mesmo!_

_Se você vier aqui me visitar e deixar review para essa fanfic chata, eu já estarei muitíssimo feliz 8B Mas prepare-se pois você não é a única fugitiva de hospício e segurança máxima, eu vou te irritar e responder sempre loucamente suas reviews xD_

_Se pá agente num foi colega de quarto no hospício não é?_

Então, se a fic por acaso, fica peba,

_Num tendi, como assim peba? oO_

_Oh minha querida, minha cabeça já é procurada por atraso de fanfics em vários estados x.x_

_Beijinhos Lady, estarei te esperando amore, beijinhos resumindamente da Nyo xP_

**Hachi-chan 2: **_hachii oii 8B_

_Sério/ Às vezes você leu ele em outro site…n.n_

_Pois é amiga, minha criatividade tirou férias coletivas, sabe como que é, crise mundial, quebra de bancos, desemprego, xD Pois é, ficar sem idéia realmente é o cão... Eu odeio isso, por que sei que o pessoal está esperando capitulo, sabe eles cobram e você acaba as vezes apressando e sai essa joça aqui que você está lendo, por isso não hesite nunquinha em me mandar sugestões e idéias, certo?_

_Sugestão atendida e triangulo amoroso feito; Itachi/Hinata/Gaara, eu acho que o Sasuke ia ficar um pouco clichê aqui, mas só falta o pessoal aprovar esse triangulo, mas que tudo indica que será um itaxhinaxgaa, as ordens moça, por favor, continue sempre mandando sugestões n.n9_

_Gente gaara, vândalo, gostoso, tudo de bom, inesperado, ahh eu te amo e amo ele –olhinhos brilhando- vamos concordar ele é tudo de bom o/_

_Pode sim moça, farei o possível, sabe ela fará o possível para não parecer que está dando em cima do professor, por que realmente ela não está... Mas sabe ela vai continuar sendo aquela aluna que não liga muito, por que como deve saber, os homens gostam de uma menina difícil que só Jezuis xD_

_Kisses minha fofa, ti love! Amei sua review!_

**Moniket: **_Moniii, meninaa você aqui! Agora que eu apaixonei por você mesmo!_

_Nyaa gostou da fanfic mesmo?_

_Fico imensamente feliz!_

_Itaxhina eu acho assim bem improvável (já que ele foi para a terra do pé junto a muito tempo.. o desperdício de homem x.x) mas mesmo assim eu amoo, é verdade todo casal que envolve a hina fica perfeito... Fofo não?_

_Tomara que ela prometa mesmo, por que eu espero que seja do agrado de todos n.n_

_Por isso... Que eu quero sempre que você faça criticas, de sugestões, são muitoo importantes para mim, e como você já é a minha amiga do coração, pode esculaxar a vontade o/_

_Ah flor criativa? Achou? Eu achei que está faltando algo... não sei..._

_Oh querida, imaginação está em falta aqui, ainda não descobri a receita secreta disso [momentoplanktondobobesponjaoff] ._

_Moni desculpa se ainda não vi sua fanfic, mas sabe tempo está em falta no estoque aqui e eu mal estou tendo tempo para escrever, responder mensagens, mas pode deixar que assim que eu arrumar um tempo vou ler sua fanfic com muito prazer!_

_Hushsausha eu adoro nossas conversas nonsense xD_

_Brigadinha pelos elogios e pela review! Ti love more!_

**I-Dalice E-milly: **_dalice-chan!!_

_Nyaa miga ela só com certeza não será melhor que a sua fanfic "o ultimo solteiro" gente aquilo é a perfeição em pessoa, digo escrita, muito linda mesmo, se bobear está melhor que a das Pink Ringo! Nossa amo mesmo, e não acho que a fafnic esteja tão legal assim, acho que deixei algo faltando neste capitulo não sei... x.x_

_Mas mesmo assim eu aceito todos seus elogios de coração e acha mesmo que está linda? –olhinhos brilhando-_

_Nyaaa desculpa pela demora neste capitulo, sabe sou meio lesada x.x_

_Shuashusa está curiosa? Desculpa, desculpa!_

_Ho ho... Então o Sasuke estava meio ocupado então resolvi chamar o Gaara, serve? xD_

_Nyo: Sasuke eu acho que a Dalice-chan está realmente morrendo que tal um boca a boca para salvar ela?_

_Sasuke: Claro tudo para salvar/pegar essas lindas garotas que morrem de curiosidade... – chega perto da Dalice e da um beijo bem de cinema depois olha para ela – Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida, eu estou com uma sede pode me levar para a sua casa e me dar um copo de água? –sorriso galã de novela-_

_Nyaa dalice, acha mesmo que está bem escrita? Eu nem consigo revisar direito, então perdoa os erros de português ç.ç Eu estou realmente necessitando de uma beta ou um beta (se for um beta, bem bonitinho xD) conhece alguém para me indicar? oO_

_Não vou parar... ou pelo menos vou tentar o/_

_Beijinhos meu more!_

**FranHyuuga: **_Fran!!!_

_Minha-amiga-perfeita-a-melhor-escritora-menha _

–_olhinhos brilhando-_

_Ter você aqui SEMPRE é uma honra! Nyaa tudo bem, o importante é que vocêesteve aqui... n.n9_

_Nossa ficou imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo, gostou da interação das duas? Vou tentar fazer mais o/ Atiradinhas? Ho ho ainda não viu nada xD_

_Achou mesmo? Achei que ia ficar meio sem noção, sabe sem nexo, colocar os dois juntos x.x_

_Ahh claro, ótimas dicas! Poderia abrir um escritório "o conselheiro, atendimento particular ou não" xD_

_Sim, sim ela é muito fofa mesmo, e tenha certeza miga ela não ficará com duvidas pro muito tempo, ela logo terá suas aulinhas particulares com o professor gostosãopegael xD_

_Sobre o Neji, menina pensei em você, sabe que eu adoroo também de paixão um nejixhina platônico não é?_

_O Uchiha enfrentará muito mais do que o Hyuuga, tenha certeza disso!_

_Shuashuhauhsua a cena foi bem hilária, magina o Itachi falando para o Hiashi "senta, isso, bom menino" hsuahsuhauhsuhuahsua_

_Eu vou não demorar muito a postar o/ (assim espero) ahh fran queria te perguntar queria ser minha mamae aqui no ? –olhinhos de cachorro abandonado-_

_E fran sempre que puder mande criticas, sugestões, eu sei que você é bem critica, pode esculachar viu? xD_

_Beijinhos flor!!_

**Hinatinnha:**_ oiiii_

_Nyaa gostou mesmo do capitulo? Ahh fico tão feliz menina_

_Espero que goste deste capitulo aqui também viu? _

_Achou mesmo boa a fanfic? Se não estiver gostando de algo pode falar okay?_

_Haiii pode deixar eu não vou deixar a dali morrer, sasuke salva ela antes xD_

_Vocês são bem amigas não é?_

_Beijinhos fofuxa!_

**Toph Bei Fong:**_ Oiii_

_Sério mesmo?_

_Oh flor que bom que acha isso, não sabe o quanto meu coração pula de alegria xD_

_Sim, sim eu continuarei o mais rápido possível tenha certeza!_

_Nossa acha mesmo que ficou o maximo?_

_Sério se tiver alguma idéia, ou alguma sugestão, por favor, não hesite em falar certo?_

_Nossa querida muito, muito obrigada mesmo por mandar review_

_Você não tem idéia de quanto isso é importante para mim!_

_Beijinhos Toph!_

**Yuria Shimahara: **_Yoooo o/_

_Sério mesmo? –olhinhos brilhando-_

_Iai me fala, o que achou da história, gostou?_

_Hsuahushu Eu vivo copiando história antes de sair para ir para a escola_

_É quase a mesma coisa não é? oO_

_Sim, sim eu com certeza irei continuar, sabe_

_Apesar de desanimada, cansada, querendo apenas uma cama agora, eu não vou parar de escrever (será? oO)_

_Love você menina, brigada mesmo pela review_

_Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim!_

_Beijinhos more!_

Beijinhos para todos que mandaram reviews, acho que eu nunca respondi tantas reviews, gente vocês fizeram um escritora baka feliz o/

Obrigada aqueles que somente leram, aqueles que não gostaram, ou aqueles que só passaram e falaram "a-há este é o tipo de coisa que eu nunca vou ler", enfim love vocês!

Outra coisa quem conhecer, ou quiser ser eu beta estou aqui necessitando o/

Mil kisses da **nyo**!


	4. Meu amor será apenas seu

**Sinopse: **Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer: **Já viu meu nome nos créditos? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps: **Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluno, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

**Ps²: **Se estiver no agradecimento algum nome "comido" pelo fanfiction mil perdões! Eu realmente respondo a todas as reviews!

**Ps³**: Quanto as palavras em outros idiomas, se estiver algo errado, perdoem-me e me ajudem a sempre tentar escrever o melhor para vocês!

OOoOO

- Sabia senhor Sabaku, que não é permitido beijar dentro da escola, independente de que sala seja?

- Como se eu seguisse alguma regra. – respondeu o ruivo em um tom nervoso. Ficar perto da Hyuuga era sempre um desafio para todos os garotos, disputada por todos e protegida pelo _abutre Hyuuga_. Foi realmente difícil conseguir a vaga de acompanhante na enfermaria, Neji queria seus direitos como primo e entrar a qualquer custo. - _Claro, direitos como primo... Ele queria é agarrar ela e sair correndo, como se todos não soubessem que ele gosta dela _– pensou Gaara revirando os olhos, estava mais do que na cara que o Hyuuga amava a prima e outro grande fato: Sabaku no Gaara estava ficando com ciúmes.

- Gaara-san... – chamou a pequena garota atraindo a atenção do ruivo – Acho melhor você ir embora... Não quero você metido em problemas... Por favor... – pediu a garota abaixando o olhar, as bochechas de rosadas atingiram um tom púrpura, apertou fortemente o lençol fazendo as pontas dos seus dedos ficarem brancos, mordeu nervosa o lábio inferior. Tinha acontecido muita coisa. Gaara quase a beijara. Seu professor pegara os dois. Seu professor está olhando ameaçadoramente para Gaara. Estava com tanta vergonha, que se pudesse, se escondia debaixo do lençol branco.

Gaara suspirou, Hinata estava começando a ficar vermelha, se ficasse mais talvez desmaiasse de novo. Levantou-se e dobrou a manga da camisa branca até o cotovelo, afrouxou o nó da gravata azul com listras prateadas, passou a mão do cabelo desalinhando-o ainda mais, que na opinião da maioria das garotas ficava _sexy_. Jogou o paletó azul da escola pelo ombro e saiu andando. Antes de sair olhou para a Hyuuga – Depois nós nos falamos – falou o ruivo recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça da garota.

Itachi deu passagem para o ruivo passar e foi até Hinata e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama dela. Se rosto estava incrivelmente vermelho, talvez tão vermelho que o branco de seus olhos brilhava mais, fazendo um incrível contraste, que nem em todas as garotas ficaria bonito. – _Bom... Acho melhor você começar falando que só veio aqui por que queria saber se ela estava bem... Ótimo, ela vai ficar com mais medo de você depois que pegou ela e o senhor-ninguém quase se beijando... Vamos lá Itachi pense em alguma coisa! _– pensou um tanto nervoso, apesar de sua expressão não demonstrar isso, ficar sempre a mesma coisa: indiferente.

Hinata estava cada vez mais nervosa, o silêncio estava constrangedor, perguntas e mais perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça e respostas que seu cérebro não conseguia encontrar. Ele a olhava fixamente, parecia que esperava ela falar algo, mas falar o que? "desculpa professor eu estava quase beijando meu amigo" ou "eu perdi muita matéria?". Meu Deus. – E-eu...

- Importa se eu tirar o sweater? Está um tanto quente aqui dentro. – comentou Itachi tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

Hinata olhou para o professor de forma envergonhada – Não me importo... – Itachi puxou beirada do sweater azul marinho e puxou ele para cima passando pela cabeça e logo depois pelos braços. O cheiro do perfume _212 Men Carolina Herrera _se espalhou pelo recinto. Itachi dobrou bagunçadamente a roupa e a jogou no colo, puxou a manga da blusa preta ficando na metade do antebraço, limpou a garganta e olhou para a Hyuuga.

- Você costuma desmaiar? – perguntou o professor.

- Às vezes... –_ principalmente quando fico nervosa _– completou mentalmente.

- E dificuldade em matemática? Costuma ter muita? – perguntou o professor um tanto curioso, ele curvou seu corpo levemente para frente, colocando as suas mãos sobre o sweater e entrelaçando os dedos.

A morena olhou surpresa para o professor. Aquela pergunta a tinha pegado de surpresa, apesar de saber que uma hora ela seria feita. Apertou mais forte, se isso é possível, o lençol, franziu o cenho meio nervosa pela pergunta.

- A verdade é que... Que eu não em dou muito bem com a matéria. – confessou envergonhada e em um tom baixo.

- Não precisa se envergonhar por isso... Se você precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo aqui, ir na minha mesa tirar dúvida algo assim...

- Eu... Por enquanto prefiro tentar ver se eu consigo, meu primo está me ajudando – mentiu dando um sorriso.

- Você que sabe... – Sabe qual era a coisa que Itachi mais odiava no mundo? Oferecer ajuda e a ajudar ser recusada. – _Viu Itachi? Isso que você recebe por oferecer ajuda, antes tivesse deixado ela e o garoto se pegando na sala e esperasse ela vir até você... Por que ela não pega essa matemática e... _– respirou fundo... Era óbvio: Estava com o orgulho e o ego mais do que ferido. Era raro ver o Uchiha oferecendo ajuda, principalmente para garotas, geralmente elas se jogavam na sua mesa, por que ela tinha que ser diferente? Por que ela tinha ser a exceção à regra? E por que se sentiu extremamente nervoso quando viu o ruivo com ela? Aquilo estava deixando ele com raiva e _necessitava _de uma aspirina!

- Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim. Foi muito gentil da sua parte vim me ver. – falou a garota dando um sorriso sincero para o professor.

Pronto! Não precisava mais de aspirina... Por que estava com raiva mesmo? – Não foi nada... É só meu trabalho. Bom eu vou indo, nos vemos amanhã, deixei a matéria de hoje juntamente com a lição de casa com a sua amiga Mitsashi.

Jogou o sweater meio embolado sobre o braço e saiu andando. Talvez para grandes esforços se tenha grandes recompensas... E hoje, não sabia o por quê, mas estava se sentindo ótimo!

OOoOoo

As meninas estavam nervosas esperando Hinata do lado de fora do colégio. Logo avistaram uma cabeleireira negra se aproximando, mas antes que alcançasse o grupo das amigas que estavam na maior expectativa para saberem sobre os "detalhes" com o professor, apareceu alguém em sua frente.

- Hina. – chamou o ruivo se colocando na frente de Hinata, ele estava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça da escola – É que... Sobre hoje...

- Eu entendo... – falou a Hyuuga em um tom encabulado apertando o blusão e batendo os calcanhares da bota preta nervosamente.

- Então você entende que eu preciso te beijar ainda? – perguntou Gaara aproximando sua mão gelada no rosto quente de Hinata lhe causando arrepios, colocou a mão em seu queixo e puxou ele levemente para cima fazendo a Hyuuga o encarar. Os olhos verde-água a fitavam intensamente, o seu rosto estava muito perto, _perto demais_, mas então ele colocou o dedo nos lábios rosados e carnudos da Hyuuga escorregou o dedo rapidamente até a pequena mão na garota e lá depositou um pedaço de papel dobrado – Só abra quando estiver sozinha, até mais. – sussurrou dando um rápido beijo na bochecha da garota e indo de encontro aos seus amigos que acenavam para ele.

A Hyuuga piscou algumas vezes, que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Ela olhou em direção do ruivo se afastando e apertou o papel que rapidamente colocou no bolso do blusão quando olhou para frente estava cercada de garotas eufóricas.

- Hinaa!! O que foi aquilo? Como você conseguiu? Dois de uma vez! – falava Ino com uma expressão abismada.

- Porquinha a pergunta é o que aconteceu na enfermaria? – perguntou Sakura nervosa.

- É o que aconteceu lá? E o que o senhor_-gostosão-__badboy¹_do Gaara queria com você? – perguntou Ino eufórica dando uma piscadinha para a Hinata.

- _Non__ posso __credere__!²_ Eu queria um Gaara para mim! Fala Hina o que você fez para conseguir tal façanha? – perguntou Sakura balançando Hinata pelos ombros.

Tenten só olhava para as duas desreguladas mentais bombardeando a garota de perguntas a qual já começava a ficar vermelha e gaguejar não sabendo o que falar. – Hinata seu primo ligou e falou que tem que falar com você imediatamente! – mentiu a morena fechando o celular.

- Cla-claro. – respondeu a Hyuuga confusa sendo puxada pela Mitsashi, quando estavam longe o suficiente de Ino e Sakura, Hinata apressou o passo e ficou de frente com a chinesa fazendo a mesma parar bruscamente. – Tenten, Neji nii-san não ligou não é mesmo? Ele está no treino agora.

- É mesmo? Será que elas sabiam disso? – perguntou Tenten um tanto assustada colocando a mão na boca e arregalando os olhos.

- Está tudo bem, se você não se lembrou disso dificilmente elas lembraram. – tranqüilizou a Hyuuga sorrindo amigavelmente – Mas por que me trouxe até aqui?

- Oras, não está na cara? Achei que você poderia sofrer um ataque do coração do jeito que estava vermelha! – falou Tenten como se fosse algo muito óbvio, sorriu brincalhona e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Hinata começou a ficar vermelha – E-eu não estava vermelha.

- Tenho certeza que agora você não está tão vermelha como estava antes. – brincou apertando as bochechas da amiga – você fica muito fofa assim, deve ser por isso que o Neji protege você tanto dos outros. – Se virou caminhando em direção ao chafariz, que naquela hora estava deserto, sentou na beirada e fez um sinal com a cabeça para a amiga se sentar do seu lado. Hinata caminhou até a amiga e se sentou ao seu lado. – Hei Hinata, me conte o que aconteceu? – perguntou com um tom preocupado.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente, se virou para a água e brincou com as pontas dos dedos com a água cristalina – Bem, eu estava muito nervosa, não consigo entender a matéria, eu tentei de tudo, acho que por estar muito nervosa acabei desmaiando. Eu só sei que quando acordei Gaara-san estava do meu lado, me oferecendo cappuccino – riu com a situação e se virou encarando Tenten, a qual prestava atenção a cada palavra que Hinata falava – Ele é muito amigo meu, eu gosto muito dele, só não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo – completou em um tom baixo tocando os lábios com os dedos gelados e molhados por causa da água.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou mais curiosa ainda vendo Hinata corar rapidamente.

- Ele... Quase me beijou – falou rapidamente.

- Ele o quê?! E você? O que você fez?

- Não deu tempo, o professor de matemática nos pegou quase se beijando.

- Não! Que muito impossível! O que ele fez? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele só deu uma bronca no Gaara-san que saiu da sala e depois ele me perguntou por que eu tinha desmaiado e se poderia me ajudar, eu inventei que Neji nii-san estava me ajudando...

- Não acredito Hinata! – cortou Tenten bruscamente – Você depois de tudo ainda recusa a ajuda dele! Realmente você não existe, sabe o que eu quero que você faça? Quero que pense nisso e tente considerar a proposta do professor de tentar ajuda-la não quero você de recuperação!

- Mas... – falou Hinata levantando a mão em protesto.

- Mas nada! Vai pensar e ponto final, okay? – perguntou se levantando.

- Está bem – respondeu sorrindo, é no final, não custava pelo menos _pensar_ na proposta do professor, não doía, não machucava e talvez a sua média fosse maior que seis dessa vez.

oOooOoo

O moreno estava encostado na parede com a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada na parede também, uma das mãos estava jogada ao lado do corpo enquanto a outra segurava ao lado do ombro o paletó azul para trás do corpo, uma das pernas estava flexionava encostando o pé na parede enquanto a outra estava esticava, ele respirava forte fazendo sua franja ir para trás e depois cair sobre os olhos novamente. Estava começando a ficar irritado, talvez entediado, ou entediado e irritado e somente querendo socar a primeira pessoa que perguntasse o que ele, o capitão do time de futebol, o melhor aluno da escola, o garoto mais popular, gostoso de todo o colegial estava lá depois do horário do lado da sala dos professores? Suspirou fortemente novamente fazendo a franja ir para trás quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo, se recompôs fazendo sua postura ficar ereta e olhou para ver se _finalmente _era a pessoa que ele tanto esperava que estava saindo de lá.

- Me esperou muito? – perguntou encarando a face entediada do garoto, ou seria a face irritada?

- Depende do que você chama de muito, está se referindo há esses trinta minutos aqui ou há esses quase sete anos? – perguntou irônico revirando os olhos irritado.

- Senti sua falta Sasuke. – falou Itachi não agüentando e abraçando fortemente Sasuke que ficou parado – Achei que nunca mais iria te ver pivete! – falou Itachi passando a mão pelo cabelo de Sasuke, estava quase da sua altura, mas para ele continuava sendo o mesmo menininho que brincava de carrinho e chorava quando ia cortar o cabelo. Sasuke afastou a cabeça de perto do irmão e o encarou sério.

- Por que não me procurou? – sentiu sua voz falhar por um momento, talvez agora só quisesse chorar e simplesmente socar o nariz de Itachi por nunca responder a suas cartas, nunca agradecer aos desenhos que mandava no aniversário dele, por nunca retornar as suas ligações, por nunca tirar ele das brigas que se metia, por nunca ter ido aos treinos dele, por não ter visto o homem que tinha se tornado e ter ido embora sem dizer qual era o remédio que ele tinha que tomar quando sentia um buraco se formar no seu peito e apertar tão forte, que fazia às vezes ele perder o ar toda vez que pensava que Itachi não estava lá... Estava doendo agora...

- Desculpa Sasuke, eu fui um idiota, eu deveria ter prestado mais em você, eu queria te ver, mas nunca dava me desculpe... – se desculpou Itachi arrependido, talvez se pudesse voltar no tempo ele não teria ignorado-o, ele teria respondido a suas cartas, ele teria retornado a suas ligações, mas ele não fez isso... Ele não podia voltar no tempo, ele não podia fazer Sasuke esquecer tudo, ele não podia...

- Tanto faz, por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou querendo acabar com tudo aquilo.

- Sabe na verdade eu precisava de uma ajuda sua, estou com problemas com alguns alunos e pelo o que eu sei você é muito popular aqui, poderia me ajudar... – disse se atrapalhando, meu Deus onde tinha parado aquele cara durão? Nunca tinha pedido desculpas, ajudado alguém, se apegado com alguém, primeiro a Hyuuga e depois o seu irmão o faz ficar todo melancólico, mas isso tinha explicação: Estava assistindo muita novela. Ah claro! Não se esquecendo daquele negócio estranho que sentiu quando viu o Sabaku – _é o seguinte Itachi, acho melhor você parar de tomar aqueles remédios e assistir aquelas novelas!_

- É... Eu vejo quando estou livre. – passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando o mesmo – Amanhã eu não tenho nada, podemos tomar alguma coisa naquele novo bar que abriu Drinks&Chocolate, vê se não se atrasa tenho treino amanhã e não quero faltar. – se virou e sem dizer mais nada saiu andando.

Itachi ficou vendo Sasuke se afastar – _Eu prometo. Vou compensar esses sete anos, eu vou ser o irmão que você sempre sonhou, Sasuke. _

OoOoOo

- Gaara! Aqui está você! – gritava o garoto que corria atrás do ruivo que não se deu ao trabalho de parar – Hei! – gritou se colocando na frente do ruivo. O cabelo loiro do garoto brilhava por causa do suor conforme o sol batia, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando como sempre, a gravata com o nó torto e a camisa branca toda amarrotada indicava apenas duas coisas: - _ou ele estava se esfregando com alguma garota por ai, ou levou uma surra. Certeza absoluta que é a primeira opção _– Pensou Gaara maliciosamente, fazia algum tempo que ele tinha certeza que Naruto andava traindo a namorada... 

- O que você quer Naruto? – perguntou irritado, parando bruscamente.

- Eu só queria saber o que aconteceu com a Hina-chan hoje! Ela desmaiou e depois fiquei sabendo que você que ficou de acompanhante dela na enfermaria.

- Ela está muito bem, só foi um desmaio. – comentou um pouco seco querendo encerrar logo o assunto.

- E o que aconteceu entre vocês lá dentro? – perguntou em um tom malicioso.

- Não aconteceu nada, o professor dela foi lá logo que ela acordou para saber como ela estava, satisfeito? – perguntou em um tom nervoso.

- Isso é ciúme? – perguntou já sabendo da resposta – Ah, eu não te entendo! Você gosta dela desde sei lá que ano, tem um monte de fotos dela no computador, o pai dela gosta de você, aliais não tem como não gostar, seu pai é sócio do dela, então pode se dizer que vocês cresceram juntos! Mas mesmo assim você fica nutrindo essa paixão platônica por ela e "só na amizade", você tem que tomar uma iniciativa! – falou Naruto sério cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, como costumava fazer sempre que estava insatisfeito com algo.

- Naruto preste atenção! Eu acabei de fazer as maiores burradas da minha vida – falou nervoso alterando o tom da sua voz – Primeira ter contado para você sobre ela, segunda ter quase beijado ela hoje e ter praticamente falado que quero beijá-la, e terceira... – hesitou por um momento, suspirou passando a mão no cabelo – esquece está bem, só me deixe sozinho agora. – falou em um tom baixo se virando e saindo.

Naruto ficou vendo o amigo se afastar – _eu não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas para ele, talvez ele a ame tanto que não sabe que isso só está machucando-o ainda mais... _– pensou um tanto chateado, Gaara por fora poderia parecer inabalável, mas por dentro ele sabia que tinha muitos problemas e coisas que ele nunca ousou querer desabafar...

OOoOoO

Hinata chegou em casa e subiu logo a enorme escada em espiral escorregando no décimo terceiro degrau, mas por sorte estava se segurando no corrimão. Ela caminhou em passos largos e rápidos pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto, entrou e bateu a porta rapidamente, jogou a mochila em cima da cadeira e a pasta com os exercícios que Tenten havia lhe dado que o professor passará juntamente comas lições de casa em cima da escrivaninha branca.

Abriu o casaco e se jogou na cama bagunçando totalmente a colcha florida em lilás e roxo escuro sobre um tom de branco de fundo. Ela puxou o ar lentamente e o soltou pausadamente. Suas bochechas logo adquiriram uma coloração avermelhada, ela não sabia exatamente o por que, mas toda vez que estava perto de Gaara era a mesma coisa sentia a face esquentar e o coração palpitar, mas o mais engraçado era que quando o professor de matemática estava perto dela além de seu coração palpitar fortemente seu estomago embrulhava e sentia mil borboletas flutuando em sua barriga. – _devo estar tão nervosa com a matéria... Mas apesar que a Tenten sempre falava que... _– se levantou ficando sentada na cama e balançou fortemente a cabeça. Nem pensar! Estava fora de cogitação ela sentir uma atração pelo seu próprio professor, com certeza era nervosismo!

Ela colocou no bolso do casaco e sentiu um pedaço de papel dobrado, de inicio ficou confusa, nunca deixava nada no bolso, odiava isso! Mas logo a lembrança de Gaara dando o bilhete para ela ficou nítida em sua mente, ficou mais corada e seu corpo estremeceu enquanto abria o pequenino papel.

"_**amanhã, depois da aula me espere no estacionamento do segundo andar, preciso falar com você, Beijos **__il mio angelo³__.__**"**_

Deixou seu corpo cair novamente na cama, bagunçando-a ainda mais... Afinal o que ele queria com ela?

oOoOoO

Gaara andava a passos largos em caminho para casa, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, os olhos verde-águas estavam inexpressivos e distantes, como sempre foram assim com a expressão, mas sua mente vagava longe, seus pensamentos distantes. Não! Aquilo era definitivo! Ele não deveria ter entregado aquilo para Hinata, e o que falaria para a mesma amanhã? – _Olha Hinata, eu desde que me conheço por gente gosto de você, acho que você acha um zé-mané ou um tarado qualquer, até mesmo um psicopata, não quero que corresponda ao meu amor, apenas gostaria que soubesse que ele existe! _– ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, não aquilo era meloso e não estava fazendo uma cena de novela das seis, tinha que pensar antes de tudo o que falaria para ela... Ele nunca deveria ter nutrido esse sentimento por ela, não deveria amar ela, impossível e com certeza mais impossível ainda, o que ela veria nele? Feio, burro, e com uma cara de psicopata! Que maravilha!

_- Apesar que... - _ Ele parou de andar e formou um sorriso miúdo, quase imperceptível, abaixou levemente a cabeça deixando a franja cobrir um pouco seu rosto – _Talvez essa seja a minha única chance de dizer o quanto eu te amo... Hinata _– finalizou ele levantando a cabeça deixando a leve brisa brincar com o seu cabelo jogando-o para trás. Talvez aquilo pudesse ser um novo começo...

oOoOo

_¹: _**Garoto mal, malvado, menino mal, etc. apesar de a tradução ficar estranha e ele ser usada mais como Badboy até aqui. Inglês.**

_²: _**Não posso acreditar! **_**I don't believe! **_**Algo mais ou menos assim. Italiano.**

_³: _**Como já até tinha aparecido do outro capitulo. Meu anjo. Italiano.**

oOoOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Demoro, mas sempre venho! –apanha

Queria só agradecer imensamente a _**Neka sombria **_por ter feito a betagem neste capitulo, e como ela mesma disse, talvez eu tenha fugido um pouco da personalidade do Itachi e isso é muito mal! Então me desculpem, e dêem aqueles puxões de orelhas quando eu exagerar \ô/

Peço desculpas pela falta de criatividade do capitulo e por ele estar relativamente "sem sal nem açucar", desculpas também por ter colocado uma grande quantidade de Gaahina, prometo compensar com um pouco de Itahina no próximo cap. \o/

Critiquem, comentem esculachem, dêem sugestões, ou simplesmente leiam e falem "que bosta isso não merece review" Alt+F4 e seja feliz 8D! Outra coisa, quero dar uma dedicação especial aqui para a _**Tia Kate-chan**_, eu tinha mandado o cap. Para ela só que eu não consegui falar com você querida, por isso não postei, mas tenha certeza que o próximo é seu!

Eu amei as reviews, meninas vocês são muito carinhosas, obrigada por todo o apoio! As pessoas que não mandaram review, mas estão acompanhando, muito obrigada também! Agora...

_Resposta aos reviews:_

Mokona Black and White: _Eu amar ele também! Ahh você gostou dele falar anjo em italiano? *-* que bom fico muito feliz! Achei que ninguém tinha gostado ç.ç!_

_Itachi já tomou as providencias deles e cá entre nós, próximo cap. Vai ter um "encontro" entre itachi e a Hina e muitas outras coisinhas que é preciso se resolver logo! Você acha que ficaria estranho o Sasuke quando descobrir do Gaara e da Hinata brigar ir tirar satisfação como o ruivo? oO hsuahsuahsua' eu rii muito _Olha o pato! 8D _euri._

_Ai ai querida, fico muito feliz por você sempr me acompanhar, você não sabe o que isso representa para mim –emocionada! Estav pensado em uma quedinha Nejihina, nada de Nejiten –eca! E sim, sempre tem uma odiada! E eu ODEIO a Sakura! Ù.u_

_Eu postarei agora mais rápido, logo entraremos em férias \o/_

_Beijinhos amor, e brigada pelo review!_

Misha Yanata: _tadinha da sua irmã mais velha ó.ò, irmãos mais velhos existem para serem respeitado hunf (eu sou irmã velha shaushauu)_

_Nyaa obrigada, suas reviews sempre me animam muito! Sabe que eu te adoro não é imoto ^^. Autora favorita? *-* obrigada!!!! Fico muito feliz, e estou triste por ter deletado suas fanfics estavam ótimas :/_

_Biejinhos imoto-chan e brigada pelo review!_

Hachi-san 2: _Você *-*! –agarra! Tudo bem querida?_

_Amei sua review é fato! Ficar sem idéias é terrível! E estar com a corda no pescoço pro causa de nota é uma pressão lascada! X.x''  
Gostou do triângulo amoroso? Espero ter ficado do agrado e todos, próximos cap. Vai ter mais romance!_

_Sasuhina eu amoo! Mas o Sasuke como personagem platônico de um triângulo está clichê mesmo! _

_HSuahsua' eu seria assanhadas igual elas com um professor desse (66'  
Eu desmaiaria também: FATO!_

_Então noticia corre benhê! Antes dela chegar na enfermaria a diretora já estava sabendo! Sim, sim claro será apenas eles três, pode ocorrer de ter insinuações de outros, mas os principais são eles três! ps: _GAARA GOSTOSO ! Ò.O_[2] _

_Que nada eu amo sua review, não importando o tamanho *-*! Beijinhos flor!_

FranHyuuga: _Mommy *-* Você veio!_

_Ah mamãe, desculpa te decepcionar, acho que este capitulo não correspondeu a suas expectativas ç.ç_

_1) Hsuahsua pode ter certeza Fran, vai ter um momento que o Neji vai dar uns agarras na priminha, "inocentemente" do tipo "vou te proteger desses seres maus priminha, meu quarto é seguro" algo do tipo, mas a Hina nem vai perceber e vai dar um fora nele sem perceber! Mas terá seu momento!_

_2) HSuahsua abusadas!! (mas eu faria isso também 8D) só sei que, ele é da Hina e ninguém vai tirar casquinha ò.ó9!_

_3) Meu professor não é sarado e gostoso então nem adianta desmaiar ç.ç! –babalitros mesmo eu escrevendo eu fiquei com inveja da hina!_

_4) Gaara é carente: FATO! E necessita de um tratamento especial de uma certa Hyuuga, só vou depois ficar com dó de ter que deixar ele sem a Hina, mesmo depois de todo esse romance que teve no cap. :/_

_5) Tem dono com coleira de identificação (lê-se: chupão no pescoço –viajaaaa) Ignore isso! Itachi é possessivo! U.u_

_Nya eu amar suas reviews, amar ser sua filha, ti love mommy :3!_

Lady Luz: _UAU! Você me mandou a maior review! Quais seus planos malignos? Matar eu de emoção? U.u_

_-cruza os dedos "tomara que num fique chato, tomara que não fique chato!" shaushua', espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Eu ainda amo minha cabeça 8D!_

_Próximo cap. Terá Gaahina, este teve gaahina, mas não se preocupe que o Itachi terá sua recompensa em dobro (66'... O garoto misterioso era: O PROFESSOR! (ninguém imaginava ¬¬ -irônica) Sim ele entrou na hora do beijo, ele sentiu ciúme, ele queria se matar, mas apenas tirou o sweater! [?]_

_Os balões só caíram nos créditos ó.ò, já estou imaginando o cap. Extra que irá vir depois do ultimo, como uma entrevista com os personagens e sim terá a maioria das coisas que você coloca nessas reviews! Eu simplesmente amo sua criatividade! Quer doar um pouco? *-*_

_O macaco foi comer banana ._. // Amo seu nick *-*, o meu é muito sem graça 'nyo-mila' isso é nome de pobre como clausdinavia! [?]_

_Sim, vai que você se entedia de mim e manda eu catar coquinho e para com suas maravilhosas reviews! O que eu farei? O_O"_

_ADEUS DENTISTAS MALVADOS! DOMINAREMOS O MUNDO! –risada do mal seguida de tosse atacada! Sim, sim apareçam novos professores a partir do próximo capitulo! E eu amo suas pausas dramáticas 8D! Gente essa menina é D-E-M-A-I-S!_

_Beijinhos linda! ps: eu amo suas reviews *-*_

Marcy Maleboliger: _Nova leitora! Prazer Nyo! Espero que volte sempre 8D!_

_O resto? Está fabricando! Assim que os neurônios e a criatividade voltarem das férias os capítulos saíram com mais frenquencias, isso quer dizer, quando eu entrar em férias x.x''_

_Ahh você gostou do triângulo amoroso? *-* fico imensamente feliz com isso! É um tanto incomum e pouco visto, mas espero que goste!_

_Ah sim, mas espero que logo já comece a criticar bastante e expor sua opinião, se sentia em casa! Beijinhos moça! Brigada pela review \o/_

Tia Kate-chan: _Filhaa!! Tudo bem? \o/_

_Ah filha, me perdoe pelo capitulo! Eu não consegui falar com você, e estavam me cobrando para postar, mas olha o próximo cap. Você beta okay? *-*_

_Você achou que a fic está boa mesmo? Obrigada amor! Fico muito feliz! Ahaa aqui está a continuação fresquinha! Espero que goste 8)_

_Gaara e Itachi –baba, Hinata É uma garota de sorte!!!_

_Beijinhos filha, mommy te ama! Brigada pela review!_

Danii: _Wee nova leitora! Tudo bem? Se sinta em casa! 8D_

_Sim aqui está a continuação, espero do fundinho do coração que você goste *-*_

_Brigadinha moça pela review! o/_

Nati s2: _Filhaaa!! –corre e pula na Nati_

_Com está? Você sumiu! Abandonou-me ç.ç! –emo_

_Shaushu' Calma filhota! É só uma fic, todos sabem que ele está compromissado com você! Não é mesmo Gaara ù.u?_

_Gaara: Claro –gota- a Nati é o amor da minha vidinha!_

_Nyo: Melhor assim ù.u_

_Cof cof, continuando eu não entendi "_Vc reclama q naum tem reviwe, mas e a gente que naum tem post? ¬¬'" _Filha i'm lerda! O que você quis dizer? oO_

_Ainn tah gostando mesmo da fanfic? Você não achou que ficou faltando algo? oO_

_Itahina rules!!!_

_Nyaa brigadinha pela review! Ti amu filhota! _

**Atenciosamente e carinhosamente**

**Beijinhos**

**Da nyo-mila**


	5. Espero que dê tudo certo

**Sinopse: **Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer: **Já viu meu nome nos créditos? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps: **Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluna, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

**Ps²: **Se estiver no agradecimento algum nome "comido" pelo fanfiction mil perdões! Eu realmente respondo a todas as reviews!

**Ps³**: Quanto as palavras em outros idiomas, se estiver algo errado, perdoem-me e me ajudem a sempre tentar escrever o melhor para vocês!

OOoOO

A garota andava despreocupada pela parte de trás da escola, segurava entre os braços os vários livros de biologia, aquele caminho era o mais curto para chegar ao laboratório. Poucas pessoas sabiam dessa passagem, e uma delas era ela.

Estava olhando distraidamente para o canteiro de rosas, tulipas e lírios que cercavam o chafariz, quando sentiu algo cobrir sua boca e puxa-la para um canto escuro, suas pernas bambearam e o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo, tomou fôlego para gritar ou talvez tentar morder a mão daquele desconhecido e gritar ou simplesmente sair correndo. O pânico se desfez quando ela se deparou com os belos olhos azuis do loiro, se coração disparou, batendo descompasso. Ele tirou a mão da boca dela e a mesma começou a respirar rapidamente pelo susto.

- O que você está pensando? Quase me matou de susto! – sussurrou a garota nervosa se apoiando na parede e colocando a mão no coração em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-lo acalmar.

- Como assim, o que eu penso que estou fazendo? – repetiu divertido – Estou "seqüestrando" a minha namoradinha para dar uns beijinhos nela. – falou com uma voz rouca e sedutora. Ele a envolveu com seus braços fortes pela cintura e a segurou firmemente, fazendo a garota ficar bem próximo dele.

- Me solta, tenho que ir pra aula e você também, se nos demorarmos irão suspeitar! – falou ela temerosa, aquele namoro era escondido, só os amigos mais íntimos sabiam, não estavam prontos para assumir o relacionamento, se seu pai ficasse sabendo, ai sim ela sairia da escola e talvez aquele menino nunca mais voltasse a andar... Ou a vê-la, literalmente.

- Nunca iriam suspeitar, essa é a última aula, quase metade da escola cabula essa aula, e geralmente eu sou um desses, então não suspeitariam! – falou bem chateado pela namorada não estar cooperando com seus hormônios. – vamos lá, só um beijo, por favor? – pediu fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Só um? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, o garoto meneou a cabeça. Ela se aproximou dele e deu um rápido selinho e logo deu um passo para trás fazendo força com o corpo para se livrar dos braços que a seguravam.

- Ah! Um selinho não vale! – reclamou – Quero um beijo de verdade se não, não vou te soltar. – falou decidido fazendo bico.

Ela suspirou – Está bem – concordou por fim. Aproximou-se mais dele, ele tomou-lhe os lábios ferozmente, as línguas se entrelaçaram uma explorando a boca um do outro, sedentas por aquele beijo, os livros caíram no chão e seus pequenos braços entrelaçaram o pescoço do garoto. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça beijando o pescoço, em um rápido movimento prensou a garota contra a parede e suas mãos foram descendo até chegar às nádegas dela, aonde elas pararam para segurar e apertar firmemente, logo suas mãos começaram a puxar a saia escolar para cima e suas mãos tocaram aquele pedaço de carne apertando com mais gosto ainda, com certeza deixou marcas visíveis, seus dedos começaram ir para frente e acariciar seu ponto fraco por cima do tecido fino de seda, passou os dedos e logo percebeu que ela estava molhada, sorriu maliciosamente antes de tomar os lábios carnudos da garota novamente.

Mas sua diversão foi por pouco tempo, a menina deu uns dois passos para trás e conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço do namorado, ainda com a respiração descompassa, seus lábios inchados e vermelhos, ela tratou de arrumar a saia e a blusa as quais estavam um pouco amarrotadas.

Por um instante estava apenas curtindo o momento, o beijo dele era delicioso e fazia-a ficar nas nuvens, seu toque era rude e forte, não que machucasse, não mesmo, era um toque possessivo por assim dizer, era como se ela precisasse daquele toque forte para se manter em pé, era como se ele a completasse, porém aquilo tudo se esvaziou de seu corpo quando ele a tocou intimamente, um medo tomou conta de seu corpo, era como se não fosse seu amado ali, mas outra pessoa, e naquele momento, ela só quis juntar força e se afastar dele.

Depois de arrumar a roupa ainda meio tremula se abaixou para pegar os livros que tinham caído, quando se levantou encarou os olhos azuis que brilhavam com um desejo cujo nunca tinha notado antes, o desejo se mesclava com uma notável frustração, talvez porque ela sempre se afastava dele quando ele a tocava, já tinham quase oito meses de namoro e nunca tinham transado!

Para ele, aquilo era o fim do mundo,com seus hormônios a flor da pele, nunca pedia uma explicação do por que ela agia daquele modo quando a tocava, sabia que tinha jeito para a coisa, então não era porque estava ruim, mas do mesmo jeito que ele nunca pedia explicação, ela não se dava ao trabalho de da-las. Ele não se abaixou para ajudá-la a pegar os livros, apenas ficou a observando, suas mãos estavam tremendo e pelo silencio entre eles dava para ouvir o coração acelerado dela. A garota se levantou com os livros na mão, torceu os lábios, apertou os olhos para que eles não se fechassem e as lágrimas começassem a sair. – Desculpa – sussurrou – Desculpa mesmo Naruto-kun! – abaixou levemente a cabeça e as lágrimas alcançaram seus olhos e logo começaram a sair, então ela correu o máximo que podia, dessa vez não em direção ao laboratório.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente – _que merda! _– pensou dando um soco forte na parede. Por que ela sempre agia assim? Por que sempre acabava daquela forma?

OOoOoOo

Hinata subia as escadas para o segundo andar, sua mochila parecia não pesar tanto quanto seus pés, e suas mãos suavam fazendo o pequeno papel se desfazer em sua mão. Dera a desculpa para suas amigas que precisava resolver algo com a diretora sobre uns relatórios os quais tinha que entregar, sabia que Tsunade estava em uma reunião importante e não atenderia ninguém, então se alguém fosse tirar a prova se Hinata estava realmente lá, não conseguiria entrar, e pensaria que a Hyuuga, como boa representante de turma, estava lá dentro entregando os relatórios ou discutindo algo importante com a diretora. Como sempre fazia. O plano perfeito. O único erro: e se alguém resolvesse subir para o estacionamento do segundo e a visse lá? Bom, a Hyuuga já tinha pensado nisso também, o estacionamento do segundo andar era exclusivo para funcionários do colégio, sendo assim poderia dar a desculpa que estava esperando o professor de matemática para entregar as lições que ele tinha passado no dia anterior, quando ela desmaiou e se perguntarem o porque do Gaara estar lá, falaria que o colega de classe estava esperando o professor também, já que perdeu umas matérias quando ficou de companheiro na enfermaria com a Hyuuga, ou simplesmente o deixaria arrumar uma desculpa, o ruivo era bom nisso. Respirou fundo e lentamente. Talvez tivesse idéia de que assunto iria tratar com o Sabaku, mas a ansiedade era tanta... O frio instalou-se em sua barriga fazendo seu estomago dar voltas, suas vistas escureciam a cada passo dado, e uma fraqueza tomava conta de seu corpo. Os degraus estavam terminando, já conseguia avistar os carros e as motos, e logo avistou o culpado por toda a sua ansiedade.

Gaara estava apoiado no para-peito, ele olhava a cidade, que naquela hora do dia estava calma, as folhas das árvores balançavam e faziam um som único, que o deixava tranqüilo, ficou praticamente a noite inteira acordado pensando no que falaria para a amiga, e pensou que o melhor a dizer era o que sentia e não um textinho improvisado, por que tinha certeza que quando chegasse a hora de falar tudo, esqueceria ou tropeçaria nas palavras e ficaria com mais cara de trouxa do que já tinha. Ouviu uns passos vindos em sua direção e virou o rosto, o sol batia de encontro consigo e o fez colocar a mão em cima dos olhos para conseguir ver a garota que vinha em sua direção. Ele sorriu, um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso: de alivio por ela ter vindo. Por um momento o Sabaku realmente duvidou que ela viesse.

- Pensei que não vinha. – falou ele puxando assunto, seu corpo estremeceu e sentia que sua voz poderia falhar a qualquer momento, sua voz um tanto tremula, mas mesmo assim com o mesmo timbre forte de sempre.

- Por que achou isso? – perguntou a Hyuuga sorridente.

- Tinha minhas duvidas.

- Entendo. Então sobre o que quer falar? – poderia ter um rosto inocente e meigo, mas burra não era, sabia que ele não conseguiria ir direto ao ponto de cara e ela não estava com vontade de ficar enrolando, seu coração uma hora poderia sair pela boca.

- Creio que já saiba qual é o assunto, Hina, desculpa. – falou o ruivo em um fio de voz. – Olha não é culpa sua, também não vou falar que o problema está comigo – puxou o ar lentamente e continuou - O grande problema é algo que eu sinto, não é normal, não sei explicar... – ele mexia os dedos da mão nervosamente até que encarou a garota que tinha uma expressão confusa, ele suspirou, tomando fôlego e olhou dentro dos olhos perolados da garota – É o seguinte: não consigo decorar textos maravilhosos sobre amor ou esses negócios melosos de novela, sei que também não gosta que fiquem enrolando num assunto, seria fácil eu falar "eu te amo", "é o amor está no ar", ou "vamos correr para o arco-íris!" – ele deu uma pausa e Hinata soltou uma risada baixinha.

- Gaara-san o que exatamente quer falar? – perguntou. Ele ainda não tinha chegado ao ponto.

O ruivo a encarou, e esticou o braço, lentamente as costas de sua mão passaram pelo rosto de Hinata, ela o encarou surpresa, ele colocou atrás da orelha uma mecha que teimava em escorregar para frente e contornar o rosto pálido da Hyuuga. Seu coração batia mais forte e estava pronto para falar tudo engasgado na garganta há muito tempo, mas quando a encarou pode ver atrás dela o professor de matemática vindo em direção a eles com um olhar que o fuzilava.

Sua boca secou e retirou rapidamente a mão do rosto da garota, as palavras continuaram engasgadas e um nó se formou na sua garganta, quando desviou o olhar discretamente do professor, encarou a amiga e sussurrou – Hinata, rápido me de um livro seu. – a garota sem perguntar passou rapidamente um livro de geografia para ele.

- Hyuuga! Sabaku! – falou alto o homem que caminhava rapidamente em direção a eles A morena congelou na hora, logo seu corpo endureceu e se arrepiou inteiro, seu rosto de feições delicadas corou instantaneamente e seus olhos arregalaram, agarrou o caderno apertando-o fortemente até que as pontas de seus dedos ficassem brancas.

Gaara a encarou, ao ver a reação de Hinata o nó de sua garganta apenas cresceu e as palavras que ele iria dizer se desfizeram de sua mente como se ele nunca as tivesse pensado. Naquele momento, talvez naquela fração de segundos que conseguiu encarar os olhos perolados foi como se ele conseguisse enxergar os sentimentos mais profundos e omitidos dela, e então ele soube que o pequeno coração da Hyuuga nunca iria pertencer a ele, seu coração apertou e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões, ele não queria ter sentido aquele sentimento de perda, que algo tinha escapado de suas mãos assim como quando seguramos um punhado de areia nas mãos e lançamos ao vento para que ele leve para longe de nós, sumindo aos poucos... Gaara sabia que podia dar seu coração a Hyuuga naquele momento, falar o engasgado, mas não seria certo nem justo.

Ele poderia amá-la, poderia dizer as coisas mais belas, poderia beijá-la, mas não seria certo, sabendo que ela nunca seria sua, que todo esse sentimento que ele sentia por ela, nunca seria recíproco. Sentiu então algo inesperado, seus olhos lacrimejaram. E a dor em seu peito subiu a garganta. Céus por que tudo tinha que ser assim?

Foi naquela fração de segundos que realmente soube a quem pertencia o coração de Hinata, foi naquele instante que mais parecia uma eternidade que ele fez a sua escolha, não sabia se a escolha tinha sido certa, se o caminho escolhido era o certo, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza que faria de tudo para dar certo. Então ele murmurou para apenas ela ouvir – Hinata, eu quero ser seu amigo para sempre, não importa o que aconteça, faça a escolha certa mesmo que ela pareça errada, seja feliz... - sua voz terminou quase sem som.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Você sabe o que significa, só ainda não entendeu. – ele sentiu sua consciência ficar leve, e uma sensação de alivio se estabelecer no seu corpo.

- Sabaku! Hyuuga! O que estão fazendo aqui os dois sozinhos? – perguntou o professor ficando atrás da garota que começou a corar rapidamente.

- Nó...nós.. é que... – começou a gaguejar nervosamente, não tinha coragem de encarar o professor. – _ótimo! Como eu não fui pensar nisso? E se um professor chegasse, que desculpa eu daria? _– pensou nervosa, ela tinha pensado em quase todas possiblidades, adeus plano perfeito, olá detenção. – nós...

- Hinata tinha que entregar uns relatórios para Tsunade, mas... – Gaara estava pensando em alguma desculpa, não se importava de ser pego com alguma garota pelos professores, eles dariam uma bronca, mas entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro, seria um _peu importe¹_.

Mas estava com Hinata, não era uma garota qualquer e não podia deixá-la mal com o professor de matemática, se ele começasse a pegar no pé dela, ai sim que suas notas desandariam e outras coisas também e ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria tudo dar certo. – _Pensa Gaara, pensa! _ - Quando ele abriu a boca para continuar com a desculpa Hinata falou antes dele.

- Mas Shizune-san mandou esperar ela aqui, pois Tsunade-sama estava em uma reunião importante e Shizune-san logo fecharia a secretária, por isso mandou esperar Tsunade-sama aqui para entregar a ela os relatório. Gaara-san estava comigo, então fez questão de me acompanhar até aqui, já que desmaiei ontem ele ficou preocupado e já aproveitou para me devolver um livro de geografia, não é mesmo Gaara-san? – mentiu Hinata olhando desesperada para o Sabaku concordar com a história toda. Agora tinha entendido o lance do "me de um livro seu agora".

- Foi isso mesmo. – concordou sem hesitar – aqui está seu livro, agora que está com o professor não tem motivo para eu ficar aqui com você, se cuida Hina. – falou entregando o livro para a menina, colocou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e saiu andando. Talvez aquele amor platônico, não passasse disso, demoraria um tempo para esquecê-la, um bom tempo, mas tê-la como amiga já era uma grande coisa, e não perderia aquilo, ela estaria feliz com _ele_, só ela não tinha se dado conta ainda desse sentimento. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava fazendo a coisa certa...

Itachi olhou para trás e viu que o _senhor-ninguém _já tinha descido e olhou para a garota a sua frente, parecia mais indefesa do que nunca, seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho e parecia que ela estava evitando olhar para ele. É verdade que subiu correndo, estava atrasado para o encontro com Sasuke e não queria estragar tudo novamente, mas quando viu Hinata com o Sabaku um sentimento tomou conta de seu corpo, lhe dando vontade de ir lá e desfigurar a cara do ruivo, mas se conteve e até estranhou o motivo dele estar daquele jeito. Outra verdade é que não acreditou em uma palavra que Hinata falou, mas não queria arrumar confusão com a garota e decidiu tirar a história a limpo depois.

- Hinata, olhe para mim. – mandou o professor, sua voz não tinha hesitação, foi clara e decidida, a Hyuuga olhou para o professor envergonhada. – Está mesmo esperando a Tsunade?- Depois tiraria a limpo, agora só queria ver sua reação.

A morena gelou, será que tinha mentido tão mal assim? Nunca mentira bem, mas tinha achado que aquela desculpa tinha saído convincente... É, parece que não. Mas não podia desfazer a mentira assim de uma hora para a outra – Si... Sim, estou esperando a Tsunade-sama.

- Se quiser posso entregar o relatório para você. Quer dizer, se você demorar muito seus pais podem ficar preocupados. – falou, sua voz era desafiadora, como se estivesse esperando ela falar "você ganhou, não estou esperando a Tsunade!"... Como ele amava ganhar.

- Obrigada sensei, mas eu prefiro entregar o relatório pessoalmente, e não precisa se preocupar com os meus pais. Meu pai está em uma viajem de negócios na Califórnia, minha irmã tem natação hoje e meu primo está dando aula de Kendo, se quiser pode ir verificar, é na sala oito no primeiro andar na ala de esportes. Hoje eu irei sozinha para casa, então eu posso muito bem esperar Tsuande-sama aqui. – falou decidida, ela olhava dentro dos olhos ônix do professor dessa vez não estava mentindo, seu pai estava viajando mesmo, sua irmã na natação e seu primo estava dando aula, como tinha mentindo para seus amigos que estava em uma reunião, não tinha nenhum compromisso que a fizesse ir embora.

Itachi revirou os olhos, não iria discutir com aquela garotinha no meio do estacionamento, mesmo que só estivessem os dois ali, não armaria um barraco, principalmente por que coisas desse gênero nunca fizeram o seu tipo. Ele olhou o seu relógio _Rolex Daytona_ tinha ainda alguns minutos antes de seu encontro com o Sasuke, encarou a garota com as bochechas coradas e um leve bico, talvez estivesse nervosa... Suas mãos apertavam tão forte aquele livro que tinha quase certeza de que quando ela soltasse ficaria a marca de seus dedos lá. – Então espere a Tsunade aqui, mas acho que ela irá demorar um pouco, se quiser ficar plantada aqui, o problema é seu!

- Isso mesmo, o problema é meu! Eu vou ficar esperando ela aqui, como já disse, não tem ninguém me esperando em casa nem em nenhum lugar, então posso ficar aqui! – falou decidida sua voz estava provocativa. Hinata não tinha idéia da onde havia tirado tanta coragem para falar assim com o professor, principalmente com _aquele _professor. Mas ele tinha começado! Com certeza foi tudo culpa dele! Porém logo se arrependeu de ter agido daquele modo tão impulsivo. Ela revirou os olhos, iria terminar tudo aquilo, não queria um professor e principalmente um professor de matemática pegando no seu pé por causa de uma discussão boba, uma coisa tinha aprendido com Neji, discussões não levam a nada, apenas a dores de cabeça, e dor de cabeça era tudo que ela menos queria naquele momento.

O moreno estava ficando impaciente com aquela conversa, não imaginava que aquela garota poderia testar tanto a sua paciência, tinha conseguido tirar ele do sério, mas antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, ela tirou a mochila das costas e jogou a sua frente, se abaixou, abriu a mochila e começou a mexer em seus cadernos então esticou uma pasta verde transparente para o professor e se levantou – Aqui está a pasta de exercícios que o senhor pediu para Tenten me entregar. – Ele pegou a pasta e folhou rapidamente e viu que a maioria não estava feito ou com contas absurdas rabiscadas, ele abriu novamente a boca para falar, mas ela o interrompeu de novo. Dessa vez com um tom baixo, suave e meigo, na opinião de Itachi, combinava mais com ela:

- Desculpa por alguma coisa. – se desculpou curvando um pouco o corpo para frente e depois se levantando – Acho melhor eu entregar amanhã o relatório, pelo jeito a reunião vai longe e Tsunade-sama provavelmente estará cansada e não quero cansá-la ainda mais, com licença. – falando isso ela se abaixou novamente e pegou a mochila no chão e a colocou nas costas de novo. Ela sentiu seus pés pesarem quando saiu andando em direção a escada, em seu rosto formava pequenas gotículas de suor que escorriam fazendo o contorno oval de seu rosto terminando no queixo. Hinata parou por um momento, sua visão embaçou e sentiu que ia cair, mas fez o possível para deixar seus pés fixos no chão.

- Hyuuga você está bem? – ouviu o professor falar longe, apesar de ele estar perto dela, sacudiu levemente a cabeça, talvez fosse uma pequena tontura por não ter se alimentado bem no intervalo, estava tão ansiosa para o encontro com Gaara que não conseguiu comer direito.

Ela forçou um sorriso e se virou para o professor atrás dela – Eu... estou bem, nã.. não se preocupe. A.. até amanhã. – gaguejou, sua voz estava falhando, Hinata agora só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, não sabia o porquê, mais ficar perto de professor a deixava mais zonza, como se não fosse por causa da alimentação errada e sim por outra coisa, era como se o cheiro dele a entorpecesse... ­– _Ah! Esqueça disso Hinata! Foi por causa da má alimentação, ele é seu professor, não pode ficar tendo esses tipos de pensamentos com ele! _– se puniu mentalmente e logo saiu correndo, apesar de meio tonta ainda não queria ficar lá.

Itachi olhou para a garota sair meio cambaleando, por um momento teve medo de que ela caísse da escada, mas se conteve de ir até lá, pega-la e impedir que ela saísse daquele jeito, parecia que estava fazendo mal... Ele não sabia ao certo, mais quando estava com a Hyuuga sentia todos os seus sentidos se aguçarem e seu corpo ficar arrepiado – _Será que... Não! Besteira! Ela é só uma aluna problemática! ­_– ele não poderia estar se portando igual a um adolescente perto de uma garota talvez cinco ou quatro anos mais nova que ele, deveria ser impressão. Ele olhou no relógio ­– _Puta que pariu! Estou atrasado! _– Ele saiu correndo em direção ao seu _Maybach 62_, era como se a hora tivesse voado, se ele se atrasasse dessa vez, talvez não teria outra chance com Sasuke, dessa vez ele não iria errar.

oOoOoOoO

Naruto olhava para a geladeira em busca de algo que se pudesse beber, ele tirava para fora as várias tapawers de sobras de lamem e mais alguma coisa que estava já com aspecto estranho e um odor não muito agradável. Até que conseguiu achar uma garrafa de refrigerante com o conteúdo pela metade, ele abriu um sorriso que logo murchou, a data de validade tinha vencido há dois meses e com certeza aquele negócio não estava mais "bebível". – Foi mal aí Gaara, a Coca está vencida e eu não tenho mais nada para beber – falou envergonhado, fazia seis meses que tinha decidido se mudar de sua grande mansão onde morava com seus pais, para ir morar sozinho, seus pais de principio não aceitaram muito bem a idéia, e depois de muita negociação chegaram a um acordo, ele só moraria sozinho se eles escolhessem o apartamento e pagassem uma empregada para ir uma vez por semana limpar o local, afinal, tadinho do seu querido filhinho, iria morar sozinho e não teria tempo para limpar o apartamento... Para Naruto um desperdício de dinheiro, é claro que conseguia tomar conta do apartamento. Para Gaara foi a decisão mais sábia que eles tomaram, aquele lugar tinha se tornado de um apartamento luxuoso na parte nobre da cidade em um verdadeiro chiqueiro! Se não fosse a santa empregada que ia uma vez por semana ele não tinha muita certeza se aquele lugar seria habitável.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou com sede. – _e mesmo que estivesse nunca beberia aquilo! _– completou mentalmente dando uma olhada para a garrafa, o ruivo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, será que o Naruto já tinha bebido _aquilo_?

- Acho que vou jogar isso fora... Depois, amanhã a empregada vem aqui e vou pedir para ela dar uma limpa na minha geladeira. – e colocou novamente aquele liquido misterioso que Naruto chamada de Coca-cola e foi para sala e se sentou no sofá de frente com o que Gaara estava sentado. – Então o que aconteceu? Falou tudo para ela? – perguntou animado.

- Não, eu...

- Como assim não? – perguntou interrompendo o ruivo – Você não pode estar falando sério! Mas você gosta tanto dela, como pode?! – reclamava mexendo as mãos de um lado para o outro freneticamente.

- Naruto... – chamou Gaara elevando seu tom de voz e lançou um olhar assassino para o loiro que no mesmo segundo parou com a dramatização e se calou rapidamente, o loiro tinha a leve impressão que se não ficasse quieto poderia acabar sem querer no hospital. – Bem, como eu ia dizendo... Eu ia falar tudo para ela, mas eu estaria talvez estragando uma coisa.

- Estragando o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Sabe, ela não me ama como algo mais que amigo, eu descobri isso lá, ela ama a outro só ainda não se deu conta disso. Eu gosto de ser amigo dela e no momento é só isso o que eu quero.

- Se é isso o que você quer, eu como seu melhor amigo, não posso fazer nada além de te apoiar. – falou Naruto por fim. O loiro esticou o braço e sua mão se fechou, Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso de canto e tocou com a mão fechada na do amigo.

- Valeu Naruto. – falou em um fio de voz.

- Oh! – suspirou – Vem cá amigo me dá um abraço! – falou Naruto se levantando com os braços abertos e indo em direção ao ruivo.

Gaara o encarou franzindo o cenho – Naruto isso já é viadagem! – se levantando e deu a volta no sofá para fugir do amigo que correu atrás dele com os braços abertos. Naruto ria enquanto Gaara tentava escapar do ataque de gay do loiro, até que ficou encurralado na parede e Naruto veio com os braços abertos pronto para abraçá-lo. Quando um celular tocou e os dois pararam no mesmo instante. Naruto enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da calça e tirou um pequeno aparelho, olhou no visor e logo um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios, o loiro abriu o aparelho e atendeu:

- Alô docinho.

Gaara suspirou pesadamente e murmurou um "Salvo pelo celular!" Foi por pouco! Aquela criatura alegre e berrante quase o agarrara, ele se virou e sentou no sofá enquanto Naruto fazia uma voz melosa no telefone, o loiro se sentou na poltrona de costas com a janela da sala, o ruivo já até podia adivinhar quem era...

- Naruto-kun, tudo bem? Estava pensando em você. – falou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- É mesmo?

- Uhum, estou com saudades, hoje nós não nos vimos direito, não te vi na ultima aula, porque não vem aqui em casa me dar um alô, meus pais saíram e eu queria conversar com você. – falou manhosamente, aquela voz fazia Gaara ficar enjoado. Ele odiava aquela garota, não sabia como Naruto a suportava.

- Pedindo com tanto jeitinho eu me sinto tentado a ir ai, vamos ver... – o loiro olhou para o relógio na parede da cozinha – Daqui a dez minutos estou ai.

- Estou te esperando, até mais. – se despediu da garota desligando o telefone, Naruto colocou o celular no bolso e pegou a jaqueta jeans que estava jogada atrás do sofá onde Gaara estava sentado. – Gaara, eu...

- Tudo bem, eu tenho que resolver umas paradas mesmo, só vim aqui realmente por que você pediu para eu te contar como foi.

- Obrigado cara,eu te acompanho até lá em baixo. – brincou abrindo a porta do apartamento com uma reverência para o ruivo passar. Depois que os dois saíram, Naruto trancou a porta e foram em direção ao elevador.

- Sabe, eu não acho legal você trair _ela_. – murmurou o ruivo fitando o carpete vermelho que cobria o chão do elevador.

Naruto encarou o amigo um tanto envergonhado – Ela é estranha, não quer assumir nosso namoro, já namoramos há quase oito meses e nunca transamos, ela sempre arruma uma desculpa. Estou pensando em terminar com ela. – terminou a frase aspirando fortemente o ar.

- Você deveria conversar com ela, deve ter alguma coisa para ela agir assim. – falou o Sabaku, Naruto abriu a boca para arrumar alguma desculpa, mas Gaara continuou – você já pensou se ela descobre que está traindo ela? Não acho que terminará em final feliz. – finalizou Gaara, fazendo Naruto fechar a boca e abaixar a cabeça. – Agente se esbarra cara. – se despediu saindo do elevador em direção a portaria.

Naruto ficou pensativo... Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, de acordo com o plano ela nunca descobriria, mas e se descobrisse? – _Fudeu mano!_.

oOoOOoO

Sasuke batucava com os dedos na mesa, olhou no relógio de pulso... fazia meia hora que ele estava atrasado. Como foi um idiota! Achando que agora seria diferente, trouxa! Trouxa! Trouxa! Trouxa! Itachi nunca mudaria afinal! Ele estava se preparando para se levantar da mesa, quando viu um homem na sua frente.

- Desculpa o atraso Sasuke, tive um problema na escola e depois peguei um puta trânsito! – falou com dificuldade, ele respirava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona para chegar lá, o suor escorria de sua face, e o cabelo preto frouxamente no rabo de cavalo se soltava e se prendia no rosto suado do rapaz.

O caçula ficou feliz, por um momento achou que ele não viria, porém seu rosto não demonstrava essa "felicidade", ele manteve o rosto sério e inexpressivo e se sentou novamente. Itachi se sentou de frente para Sasuke e fez sinal com a mão para a garçonete.

- O que desejam senhores? – perguntou a garota pegando um pequeno bloquinho para anotar os pedidos.

- Vou querer um cappuccino e você Sasuke?

- Um chocolate com menta.

- Está bem... Um cappuccino e chocolate com menta. – repetiu anotando no bloquinho e logo saiu andando.

- E como está a mamãe? – perguntou Itachi quebrando o gelo.

- Bem. – parecia que aquela conversa não iria pra frente desse jeito. Perguntas fáceis, e respostas curtas, Sasuke se continha em falar apenas o necessário.

- E você? Como está indo na escola? Descobri que é muito popular por lá. – comentou ainda tentando puxar assunto.

- estou indo bem. É eu sou, do mesmo jeito que você é popular entre as alunas, não sei o que elas vêm em você. – provocou Sasuke.

Itachi estava pronto para dar uma resposta, mas ficou calado quando viu a garçonete se aproximando.

- Aqui está o pedido de vocês, bom apetite. – desejou a garçonete e saiu andando em direção a outra mesa.

- Itachi, daqui a pouco tenho treino, se importa em ir direto ao assunto? – não gostava de rodeios, queria que o assunto fosse direto ao ponto e por fim terminasse.

- Está certo... Eu preciso de algumas informações. – falou o moreno em um tom baixo inclinando seu corpo para frente.

- que tipo de informações? – perguntou o mais novo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

oOooOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Hii!! Eu acho que demorei bastante para postar esse cap. Não é? x.x''. Dessa vez não vou dar desculpas! [aeww o/] As desculpas estão todinhas no meu perfil, então quem quiser dar uma olhada lá, tenho muita coisa a dizer hoje e não posso perder linha falando desculpas.

Então**, primeiro**: Gentee adiaram as minhas aulas por causa da gripe suína, eu até colocaria um 'uhuu'aqui, mas ai vem o problema, teremos que fazer reposição de sábado ou em dezembro, o mais provável é que a reposição seja de sábado, de manhã eu tenho inglês e de tarde eu teria aula, então com o inicio das aulas vai ficar ainda mais complicado para eu postar, porque era de sábado que eu escrevia em período escolar, queria pedir que fossem pacientes comigo, porque vai ficar complicadinho e vai demorar para postar.

**Segundo:** Uma duvida que todos tiveram e eu peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, eu talvez não tenha explicado direito. Itachi e Sasuke são irmãos [ah não? Sério?? ¬_¬] os pais deles se separaram [não se esqueçam que essa fic é U.A (universo alternativo) e eu faço o que eu bem entender com a família, amigos e as personagens, então os pais do Naruto não morreram, os pais do Sasuke não foram assassinados e o Gaara não é o psicopata pirado], então teve separação de bens e blá blá e deram aos filhos a escolha de com quem eles queriam morar, então Sasuke foi morar com a mãe e o Itachi com o pai, isso é estranho, quase nunca acontece, mais fazer o que, eu num sou normal. E o Sasuke amava o Itachi, só que o dito cujo nunca ligou para ele, então Sasuke mandava cartas, telefonava para ele, mandava convites para os jogos deles, para os treinos talz, mais o Itachi simplesmente ignorava, tava nem aí! E com o tempo o Sasuke pegou um ódio mortal, afinal, tadinho dele não é? Agora que o Itachi "reencontrou" o irmão ele quer acertar as contas, se "redimir". Espero que tenham entendido o/.

**Terceiro**: Todos acharam, mais não! Não é a Sakura a namorada, daquele namoro escondido, do Naruto, a do começo [lembrou?], todos acharam que era ela, mais não! Eu tenho um plano especial para a rosada...

**Quarta**: Queria agradecer a **tia Kate-chan** por betar o cap. o/ Amo-te flor! [**necessitando de beta integral!**]

oOoO

_¹:_ Tanto faz. Whatever. Francês.

oOooO

_Resposta aos reviews:_

**I-Dalice E-Milly**: _Se não disse, está dizendo agora *-*! Oh goad que honra! Meldels, com tantos elogios estou ficando vermelhinha x.x'! Não se preocupe com isso flor, eu sei como é, minha vida é uma rosa gigante de ponta cabeça, eu já fico extremamente feliz de você estar lendo! Hsuahsua' Eu também quase matei o Itachi por interromper o beijo que infelizmente nunca irá rolar y-y. Hsuahsua' agora que você falou, deve ser uma coisa de louco mesmo! –baba- mais realmente preciso de alguém que fale ou escreva bem, para dar uns helps aqui, eu num mando tão bem e nem sempre eu sei o que eu escrevo está certo _! Ahh eu não esqueço não! O próximo cap conta com uma participação especial de uma tal 'I-Dalice E-Milly' conhece? oO Tudo bem, os direitos autorais dela estão reservados e claro se ela quiser pode escolher se retirar da fanfic, fala para ela entrar em contato comigo okay? xD E se prepare, logo, logo eu postarei ele! ItachixHinata forever and ever! Ò.Ó9  
-correndo atrás da E-Milly- LEVE O NEJI, EU PRECISO DO SASUKE!! SEGURANÇAS!!  
Bjinhos flor, brigada pelo carinho!_

**Akaane-chaan**: _Não mamãe, eu não sou mal, não sou... y-y –se balançando para frente e para trás com as mãos na cabeça- [/ignore]  
__Hsuahsua' ahh sério que sou tão mal assim? _"coloca o doce na boca da criança e depois joga fora..._"Gomenn!! desculpa a demora flor!! Problema sabe ._.xD brigada pela review!!_

Syd Oosaki: _está adorando mesmo? –começa a saltitar- eebaa!! Eu também sempre achei muito interessante, apesar de ser pedofilia, aliais ser um crime! Eu amo esse tipo de história –olhinhos brilhando-. Nossa com esses elogios meu ego inflo rs. Brigada mesmo! Não sabe como isso me faz feliz! Desculpe a demora e muito obrigada pela review! _

**Hachi-san 2**: _Itachi-estraga-prazer un!! Peguem e arranquem seus cabelos!! [/brisa] Ainda faço uma fanfic Gaahina, fetiche manoo!! Olha eu tenho que te falar, foi um sacrifício só para colocar o Gaara deixando a Hina pro Itachi, tipo tava me segurando para não escrever que o Gaara agarrava ela la mesmo, beijava, jogava na parede e depois.. (66' hsaushua' mais infelizmente a fanfic é itahina y-y.... Agora o cartoon passa uns animes que denigri a imagens dos animes, morte ao cartoon e sbt!! –olhinhos brilhando- sempre curti shoujo, apesar de eu achar que não escrevo muito bem romance x.x'' // Bem eu expliquei lá em cima, espero que agora tenha entendido, outras pessoas também não entenderam, rs. Eu fiz o maior rolo! Está no tópico _**segundo**._ Eu sou uma filha-da-mãe hiper preguiçosa e com sérios problemas com criatividade, não sei porque, as vezes eu escrevo o cap. E depois apago ele inteirinho por que acho que ficou ruim e até achar algo "razoável"demora muito e eu sou muito enrolada, vivo cheia e problemas e sempre sem tempo para escrever, até nas férias!! Espero que isso tenha sido uma desculpa, mais ou menos esfarrapada do porque eu lezo pra postar xD. Hsuahsua ahh flor eu vivo com manias nojentas do orkut, -morremorremorre- [/ignore]  
Ounn brigadinha pela review –olhinhos brilhando- espero que continue acompanhando, eu sempre fico esperando um sinal de vida seu aqui o/ [é sério]_

**Marcy Bolger**: _Quando l isua review, eu realmente acreditei no começo saushauhu' hm... tah zoando mesmo?? Rs. Ah sobre a história estar meio corrida, é por que essa fanfic não é para ter muito capítulos, é algo mais curtinho, por isso está parecendo que ficou corrida, de inicio achei que ninguém iria gostar da fanfic por isso nem planejei direito ela, mais daí pareceu um povo que gostou e eu comecei a planejar melhor a história, com histórias que englobem não só o Itachi e a Hina, então mil desculpas! Eu vou tentar não correr muito! Ah então sobre o Itachi, é outras pessoas também falaram isso, eu realmente errei nessa parte, desculpa mesmo, mas você tem que levar em consideração que está fanfic é U.A então esqueça tudo que ouviu sobre matar clã etc, Itachi é apenas um professor bem dotado aqui rs. E até mesmo no anime, ele não matou o clã por que ele era um sanguinário e só deixou o Sasuke para ele viver uma vida miserável e sim para proteger o Sasuke e o idiota ainda vai lá e mata ele! Fique muito nervosa com isso!! Mais fazer o que... Kishimoto é o dono e eu só uma horrível escritora-meia-boca de fanfic rs. Mas depois de ler o tópico _**segundo **_lá em cima dá até para entender por que o Sasuke ficou meio chateado com o Itachi e o Itachi meio novela das seis rs. Oras o Gaara no anime também depois do negócio com o Lee e depois com o Naruto não creio que ele seja mais tão insensível e aqui bem, eu acho que ele está na medida, nem tão manteiga derretida e nem frio como uma pedra. Mas acho que daqui em diante a aparição do Gaara será mínima. Entre Sakura e Ino, pode-se esperar mais coisa alem de "duas loucas" rs. E sobre a amizade da Tenten com a Hina, bem no anime não faz nenhuma menção, mas pense, como ela é do time do Neji provavelmente ele já levou o time dele para o clã e as duas já conversaram, por que não? [/viajoulegal] Bem querida muito brigada pela review, é esse tipo que eu gosto, que critique um pouco para eu sempre estar dando uma melhorada o/_

**Borboleta vermelha**: _Sakura não serve para nada, concordo com você! Bem, depois de umas discussões com os leitores achei melhor tirar o Sasuke da jogada, e deixar o Gaara e depois desse cap eu já tirei o Gaara da jogada também (eliminando personagens xD) agora caminho livre e reto para o Itachi, agora ele vai começar a prestar para alguma coisa rs! Muito perfeito aquele perfume não? –baba-... Nejihina é perfeito manoo!! Mas aqui, talvez não role, desculpaaa!! Mas eu ainda faço uma fanfic Nejihina o/ Amo suas reviews 4rever o/ Obrigada pelo carinho!_

**Lady Luz**: _Primeiramente eu rolei de rir com sua review flor! Mas não se preocupe se eu morrer, com certeza vai ter alguém para continuar, mas por via das dúvidas vou colocar isso no meu testamento rs. Fala sério querida, suas pausas dramáticas são perfeitas! E seus tubarões e os balões apareceram sim! Meuu eu amo as música do timão e Pumba o/ Rei leão forever manoo o/² Sou uma garota muito viciada em Disney xD, oww amoo suas review sim senhora!! Eu fico na maior expectativa para ver se você vai mandar –olhinhos brilhando- Bjos!_

**Sabako no Karina:** _Também amoo Hina, Ita, Gaa (e Neji tb.. rs), sim a fanfic é Itahina, mais admito que fiquei tentada no capitulo passado a mudar para Gaahina, mas não se preocupe, continua Itahina xD (todo mundo perguntou se eu tinha mudado para Gaahina rsrs) Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fanfic e a acompanhe!! Obriagda pelo carinho flor!_

**FranHyuuga:**_ Okaa-san!! –pula na fran- oun que é isso mãe!! Eu já estaria feliz se você estivesse lendo! Não precisa se culpar por isso, eu também as vezes acho que mandei review e no final eu não mandei, relaxa! Acha mesmo que está melhorando? Acho que viajo muito na maionese as vezes rs. Até que enfim alguém entendeu o Itachi! Sim, ele está mudando por causa da Hina, mas nem se deu conta disso ainda, tomara que termine tudo bem o/! Olha admito que também fiquei nessa duvida, fiquei hiper tentada a mudar para Gaahina, depois eu pensei,"não, não, é itahina, itahina, não mude!!"Poxa Gaara ama ela mesmo, mas ele fez a escolha certo (espero). Desculpa mesmo okaa, não queria quebrar o coração dele e tipo no final ela nem ficou sabendo, quer dizer ela já imaginava isso, mas não ouviu da boca dele as palavras certinhas, fiquei triste também! Bem desculpa a demora, mesmo, mesmo! E espero que você continue sua fanfic preciosa pérola! Caso de vida ou morte? Rs, está sim tudo bem comigo!! E com você mommy?? Bjos momy, ti adoroo!!_

**Nati s2:** _Tudo bem querida, 05:06?? O_O"" uow! Por que só está entrando essa hora?? Eu também amo todas suas fanfics, aliais o que aconteceram com elas? Cadê as atualizações?? ó.ò... Tem lógica o seu raciocínio, se eu não postar, ninguém comenta xD... Oun eu nunca comi torta de maça x.x'' // ps: seu review saiu uma maravilha, shut up okau ù-u? ps²: brigadin pelo carinho!_

**Hatake Lali**: _Oieee, seja bem vinda!! Café ou chá? –olhinhos brilhando- fico tão feliz quando tem leitora nova!!a) Bem... Acho que ele está um pouco ocupado aqui no set (lê-se: escrivaninha do meu quarto xD), mais não se preocupe logo ele voltará para a sua casa, sã e salvo! B)Vou tentar dar uma agilizada sim, eu gosto muito dessa fanfic e cultivei um amor descomunal pelas leitoras, digamos que é a minha xodó xD c) O irmãozinho magoado, ele vai odiar o Itachi mortalmente e depois... Bem é surpresa! D) Odiadoras da Sakura forever manoo!! Concordo plenamente, ela não presta para nadica de nada!! De boas, NUNCA gostei dela!! NUNCA!! Mas acho que mata-la desse jeito tão cruel não seria o bastante ( WTF??) eu preparei algo para ela –risada do mal- mais é segredo xD ... Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando!! _

Obrigada pelo carinho e por lerem essa budega, obrigada aqueles que mandaram reviews (graças a vocês eu continuo essa _coisa_), obrigada aqueles que leram mais não mandaram review (pelo menos está lendo não é?) e quero mandar um beijo para a minha mãe, pro meu pai, praquela menina da escola que eu nunca falo xD.. tahparey! Beijinhos, beijinhos da **Nyo-mila**!!


	6. Coragem, uma virtude para poucos

**Sinopse:**Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer:**Já viu meu nome nos créditos? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps:**Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluna, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

**Ps²:**Se estiver no agradecimento algum nome "comido" pelo fanfiction mil perdões! Eu realmente respondo a todas as reviews!

**Ps³**: Quanto as palavras em outros idiomas, se estiver algo errado, perdoem-me e me ajudem a sempre tentar escrever o melhor para vocês!

OOoOO

- Está certo... Eu preciso de algumas informações. – falou o moreno em um tom baixo inclinando seu corpo para frente.

- que tipo de informações? – perguntou o mais novo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Algumas coisas. – Itachi pegou uma pasta azul que carregava consigo e entregou para Sasuke – Me diga tudo que sabe.

Sasuke pegou a pasta e folheou o conteúdo rapidamente, olhou novamente para os olhos negros do irmão – O que irei ganhar com isso?

- Seu "pagamento" está na ultima pagina. Olhe. – respondeu Itachi meneando a cabeça em direção a pasta.

Nos lábios finos e bem definidos de Sasuke se formou um sorriso malicioso – Direi tudo que sei, _irmãozinho_.

ooOOoO

A garota estava deitada com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, seus dedos apertavam a fronha e já estavam quase dormentes. As lágrimas rolavam descontroladamente, molhando o pano. Fazendo uma rodela molhada no tecido, a maquiagem borrada e os soluços que inundavam o quarto vazio.

Estava com medo. Estava sozinha. Não queria decepcioná-lo novamente, mais do que adiantou? Ela fez de novo. E continuaria, de novo e de novo. Não sabia em quem confiar. Não sabia para quem contar. Sozinha. Os flash's vinham a sua mente em uma rapidez, como se fosse desenrolando um filme em sua cabeça, aquele filme de terror que a apavorava, que a fazia tremer e sentir que aquilo a perseguiria para sempre.

Aquela personagem inventada há algum tempo se desmoronava. A garota de atitude e inatingível ia sumindo cada vez mais dentro de seu próprio pesadelo. Seu medo a consumia fazendo tudo que construiu se desmoronasse, como um castelo de areia. Era como se o céu começasse a cair por sob sua cabeça, um céu que nunca fora consistente antes, Mas que sempre tentara ser.

Sabia que apesar de segurar aquela pose de "poderosa", tinha suas amigas, mas em especial uma amiga, há quem poderia se socorrer, seu alicerce, em sua opinião, a mais leal e verdadeira de todas: Sakura.

Pegou o celular e discou o telefone, o qual já tinha decorado, pelas muitas vezes que ligou para a amiga para desabafar, fofocar, apertou o botão com o escrito _call_ em verde. Colocou o celular perto do ouvido e ouviu chamando. Após três toques pode se ouvir a voz rouca e adocicada de Sakura.

- _Sakura... Tudo bem? Estou atrapalhando?_– perguntou com uma falsa alegria na voz.

- _Na verdade não querida, o que está acontecendo?_

- _Aconteceu de novo..._– murmurou a garota sentindo as lágrimas alcançarem seus olhos novamente – _Eu não sei como... Eu só faço burrada, desse jeito logo ele irá me trocar por outra ou me dar um belo chute na bunda._

- _Você acha que ele seria capaz de tal coisa? Naruto gosta mesmo de você e não faria isso._– respondeu a amiga com voz calma.

- _Não sei se ele me ama tanto assim, ele só quer transar comigo._– cuspiu as palavras para fora. Ela tinha certeza que Naruto só queria transar com ela, era assim com todos, só queriam transar, usar, abusar e depois jogar fora. Não era o que ela queria.

- _Não pense assim amiga. Olhe podemos nos falar amanhã? Minha mãe está gritando aqui para tirar o franjo do forno. Beijinhos__honey¹_.

- Até... – Ouviu apenas o _tu tu tu_ e após uns dez segundos fechou o celular. Aquela conversa não tinha sido o que a garota esperava, mas de todo o modo tinha sido um desabafo. Sakura sempre dizia para ela que ele a amava e que nunca faria isso, a garota queria acreditar nisso, ela precisava, mas não sentia firmeza no que Sakura lhe falava e seu coração muito menos. Abraçou o travesseiro úmido pelas suas lágrimas e prensou os lábios contra o travesseiro, abraçando-o mais forte, como se aquilo fosse a confortar e sua tristeza transpassar aquele tecido, aquela espuma e ali ficar, as lágrimas logo voltaram a tocar delicadamente, num roçar delicado e amargo, o travesseiro, os soluções eram contidos e abafados. Assim como a dor em seu coração. Já não conseguia mais fingir que estava tudo bem.

OoOoOoo

Gaara andava pela rua sem nenhum rumo a seguir. Pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido nas ultimas horas. Pensou em tudo que sentiu naqueles últimos dias. Suspirou cansado. Sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, mas seu coração tentava a todo o momento trapacear sua lucidez. Amava Hinata, fato. E estava entregando-a de mão beijada, outro fato. E uma grande parte de si fervia para ir atrás da Hyuuga, abraçá-la e confessar que nunca iria abrir mão dela e que tudo o que disse não passava de um momento de loucura total. Cerrou o punho fortemente e suspirou desta vez de nervoso.

_- Não Gaara, você não vai voltar atrás. Prometeu fazer o certo e fazê-la feliz. Meu Deus. Mas e se eu estiver enganado? E se ela não gostar dele e for tudo imaginação... Mas e se não for, irei magoá-la._– pensava contraditoriamente. Sua cabeça estava explodindo e eram um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações que corroíam seu corpo, suas veias, cada membro do corpo desabando tudo em seu coração que batia forte e se apertava com toda aquela confusão. Já não sabia o que faria direito e ainda por cima para lhe dar mais dores de cabeça havia ninguém mais ninguém menos que Naruto. Aquele loiro abestalhado, ainda iria lhe arrumar muitos problemas e altas dores de cabeça com aquela traição.

Respirou fundo e soltou as mãos ao lado do corpo. Iria tomar um calmante e dormir. Pensar estava fazendo sua cabeça doer. E uma dor a menos, ajudaria bastante. Já que a do seu coração dificilmente um calmante iria fazer desaparecer.

oOoOooO

Hinata chegou em casa e topou com o seu primo tentando fazer comida e Hanabi pentelhando em cima dele. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado sentada naquela praça pensando, mas com certeza fora o suficiente para todos estarem em casa.

- Hanabi fique quieta e largue este vidro de pimenta agora! – gritava Neji nervoso tentando tirar as pimentas das mãos da garota que jogava o tempero para cima como se fosse carnaval . Ria da cara de Neji e mostrava a língua esvaziando o vidro de pimenta. – Hanabi não irei dizer novamente! – Hinata assistia a tudo encostada na porta, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Vem pegar a pimenta, senhor advogado. – falou ironizando o "senhor advogado". Se aquilo fosse desenho animado, estaria saindo uma fumaça da cabeça do Hyuuga e seu rosto estaria tão vermelho a ponto de explodir. Num movimento rápido, com um braço pegou Hanabi pela cintura e a suspendeu no ar, com a outra mão pegou o vidro de pimenta da mão da prima e colocou em cima do balcão. Hanabi se debatia e dava socos no braço de Neji tentando se soltar gritava e xingava o primo nervosa. Aquele chato tinha acabado com sua diversão.

Sem nenhum problema continuou mexendo a colher na panela com uma feição tranqüila enquanto Hanabi derrotada, vendo que nenhum de seus surtos iria fazer ele a soltar, deixou o corpo mole e armou um bico nervoso e mimado.

- Não sei como vocês conseguem brigar tanto. – sussurrou Hinata cruzando os braços. A voz baixa e calma da garota atraiu atenção dos dois Hyuuga. Hanabi voltou agitar os braços e as pernas e gritar "_Je leeft! Je leeft!²_". Neji deu um rápido sorriso e depois voltou seu olhar para a comida que estava quase pronta e soltava um cheiro delicioso. Ainda segurando Hanabi que parecia um daqueles bonecos infláveis de posto.

- Neji nii-san, solte Hanabi, por favor. – pediu Hinata tentando não rir com a animação exagerada da irmã mais nova.

- Como quiser. – murmurou soltando Hanabi, a qual veio como um foguete e pulou em cima da irmã, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dela e abraçando-a fortemente. – Hina, nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?! Ficamos muito preocupados com você!

Hinata abraçou a irmã confusa com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer – Como assim?

- O _ongevoelig idioot³_ foi me buscar na natação depois da aula dele e esperávamos chegar aqui e te encontrar em casa e comida na mesa, já que Clara sempre deixa a comida pronta. E então chegamos aqui e Clara teve que sair as pressas, pois pelo o que parece o noivo dela sofreu um acidente e você não estava em casa. Aliais tentamos de todo modo te localizar, ligamos para meio mundo, quis ligar para os bombeiros, policia, FBI, CIA, SWAT e entre outras, mas Neji não deixou. – falou num fôlego. Respirou fundo e continuou – E agora ele disse que ia fazer alguma gororoba para comermos e esperar você chegar em casa, então fui tentar _ajudar_ colocando um pouco de pimenta na comida e você viu como essa... _coisa_, me tratou? Você viu , não é? Deveria reclamar com a polícia de maus-tratos infantis! – Hinata achava graça em tudo. Hanabi por outro lado, estava nervosa e quando ficava nervosa ou feliz tinha um resultado: ficava extremamente falante.

- Ora sua pestinha. Faça isso mesmo e eu ligo imediatamente para o seu pai e conto dos três bilhetes na sua agenda e da advertência que recebeu hoje. – falou Neji.

- Como assim, o que ela fez Neji? – perguntou Hinata franzindo o cenho e descendo Hanabi de seu colo que continuava como um macaquinho agarrada em seu pescoço.

Neji sorriu vitorioso ao ver a expressão nervosa e aquele olhar ameaçador do tipo: "se contar para a Hina, te corto em dez pedaços!" – Ora... Estava saindo da escola para ir buscar a pestinha, a diretora e o professor dela me pararam e foram me contar o ocorrido. Levou um bilhete por não fazer lição. Outro por jogar uma borracha no menino ao seu lado que tentava acordá-la. E outro por ter esquecido o material pedido. Não esquecendo claro da advertência que implicava em desacato à diretora. Tive que assinar todos lá.

Hinata colocou a mão na cabeça de Hanabi e inclinou um pouco o corpo para baixo, ficando face a face com a irmã. – Hanabi, por que fez isso? Você era tão boa aluna, o que aconteceu? Por que está fazendo essas coisas? – Hanabi abaixou o olhar e depois encarou nervosa Neji e depois Hinata:

- Vocês não são os meus pais, então parem de agir como tais! Deixem-me em paz! Eu sei o que eu faço e o que eu deixo de fazer, sou grande o suficiente para lidar com isso! – e correndo saiu da cozinha, segundos depois ouviu o estrondo da porta de seu quarto se fechando.

Hinata suspirou e esfregou os olhos – Não sei o que eu faço Neji. Meu pai não liga para nós e vive viajando. Você não precisa ficar se estressando e cuidando de nós duas por obrigação. Sei que Hanabi te da muitas dores de cabeça. Se minha mãe pelo estivesse aqui, tudo seria diferente. Ela tem razão, não sou mãe e não sei o que eu faço, ela mudou tanto ultimamente. – Neji tinha desligado o fogão e segurou Hinata carinhosamente pelos ombros e começou a falar:

- Olhe para mim. – Hinata ergueu os olhos e encarou pela primeira vez um brilho nos olhos perolados rígidos do primo – Não pense que faço essas coisas por obrigação. Gosto muito de vocês e me sinto como um irmão mais velho. Hanabi tem razão, ela já está grandinha e não precisa de nós dois ajudando ela e parecendo pais dela. Você já pensou que talvez ela faça essas coisas, para chamar atenção de alguém?

- Como assim?

- De um garoto... Quando eu era mais novo fazia esses tipos de coisa para chamar atenção de uma garota que eu gostava... _e ainda gosto._ – completou mentalmente.

- Mas Hanabi é tão pequena, você acha que ela... – Não se conformava com isso, na idade de Hanabi, Hinata brincava de boneca.

- Hanabi é diferente de você Hinata. Não querendo ofender. – Falou Neji dando-lhe um rápido sorriso.

Hinata tinha que concordar com isso, Hanabi provavelmente sabia como era gostar de alguém, talvez não soubesse como lidar com isso, mais sabia o que era. No entanto, sua irmã mais velha, nem ao menos sabia como era se sentir apaixonada ou algo do gênero. Era tão inocente e boba em certos assuntos e tinha plena consciência disso. Chegava até ser vergonhoso.

- Talvez você tenha razão, Neji nii-san. Mais tarde eu converso com ela. Agora vou tomar um banho e já desço para comer, está com um cheiro delicioso a comida. – respondeu com os olhos brilhando ao sentir o cheiro que a deixava com água na boca. Seu primo sabia cozinhar muito bem quando queria. E mais tarde falaria com Hanabi e quem sabe ainda sobraria um tempo para pensar nos seus problemas, não é?

oOoOoO

Itachi tinha pagado o seu cappuccino e o chocolate com menta de Sasuke que saiu as pressas para o treino. Chegou em casa e encontrou Kakashi com os olhos fixos na televisão jogando _Playstation_, é lógico que se tentasse conversar com aquele velho, ele provavelmente não iria responde-lo e se insistisse – algo que não é do seu feito – ele iria ficar bem agressivo. Então apenas jogou a pasta na poltrona e se jogou no sofá logo ao lado. Encarou o teto por um tempo, já que se virasse para a Tv teria uma cadeira de rodas com um velho sentado nela. Pelo menos não ouvia aquelas musiquinhas irritantes que tinha aquele maldito jogo. Kakashi ainda tinha um pouco de decência de deixar no mudo.

Passou uma hora e meia e o Hatake continuava vidrado na tela da televisão e então pensou até em mandar ele desligar aquela porcaria e conversar um pouco, queria tirar o stress do trabalho falando sobre coisas diversas... Mas depois pensou melhor e resolveu deixar quieto, qualquer assunto que puxasse o Hatake, propositalmente, acabaria levando até a garota de olhos pérola e ela era o assunto que o Uchiha mais estava evitando no momento.

Levantou-se, mexeu os ombros para trás e para frente dando um leve estalo, com um baixo bocejo tentou expulsar o cansaço do corpo, pegou a pasta e foi até o seu quarto, quando estava prestes a fechar porta ele ouviu:

- PASSEI DE NIVEL! ME CHUPEM SUAS MÁQUINAS!

Itachi apenas fechou a porta com força e sentou-se na cama passando a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o totalmente e fazendo o frouxo e baixo rabo de cavalo se desfazer e o elástico preto cair no chão. Balançou a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos irem de um lado para o outro, abaixou-se e soltou um murmúrio como se estivesse fazendo um enorme sacrifício e pegou o elástico. Passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo, com uma mão enrolou o cabelo e com a outra passou o elástico envolta num frouxo coque. Deu uma olhada no enorme espelho que tinha e pensou:

- _Estou quase parecendo apresentável assim._– pensou debochando de si mesmo. Foram inúmeras vezes que seu pai lhe obrigou a cortar o cabelo, falava que era coisa de _biba_ deixar o cabelo longo e ainda prender num rabo de cavalo. Mas o Uchiha pouco se importava, tinha total segurança de sua sexualidade e não seria por um cabelo que mudaria de lado. Não mesmo. Quando ficou maior de idade e entrou na faculdade raramente cortava o cabelo. Na verdade seu cabelo não era aquele absurdo de ir até a cintura. Ai sim poderia começar a desconfiar que estivesse indo para o lado rosa da força. Seu cabelo ia uns dois dedos abaixo do ombro, mas como sempre o mantinha preso para trás parecia um tanto menor.

Retirou o tênis, abriu sua mala e pegou uma pasta preta, sentou-se na cama e empurrando o corpo para trás, pegou o travesseiro e o colocou na vertical encostado na cabeceira e lá encostou o seu corpo. Num suspirou tentou relaxar o corpo e se concentrar na leitura. Passou pela primeira pagina onde no topo estava escrito em azul _Ino__Yamanaka_ e lá um breve texto com algumas observações feitas por Sasuke. Itachi pode notar como sua letra e a letra de seu irmão era parecida, principalmente uma volta engraçada que acabava puxando o finalzinho do R. na outra pagina _Hinata Hyuuga_ algumas linhas, não tinha muitas coisas, Sasuke disse que eles não tinham muita afinidade, tinham sido amigos há muito tempo, mas depois tomaram caminhos diferentes, ela tinha suas amizades e ele tinha a deles, seus grupos pouco se misturam pelo fato de seus amigos e os amigos/protetores dela não se darem nem um pouquinho bem. Eram uns idiotas. Itachi notou como ele revirou os olhos irritado quando disse isso.

Na outra página _Gaara no Sabaku_. Um texto de poucas linhas. Poucas palavras resumiam o ruivo. Irritante. Chato. Puto. Drogado. Sasuke alegou não saber muito sobre aquele _favelado_, mas sabia que ele que ele jogava bem futebol e por um motivo desconhecido foi tirado do time. Ele podia jogar bem futebol, mas nem de longe se suportavam. qualquer conversinha e logo já estavam brigando. E desde então se evitam.

Itachi não evitou que um miúdo sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. _Pessoas ricas não tem com o que se preocupar, ficam fazendo intriga. Provavelmente as brigas de Sasuke deveriam ser do tipo: Eu tenho mais dinheiro. Eu já comi mais. Quer medir músculos?_– Itachi fechou os olhos rapidamente e tentou visualizar uma imagem do Sasuke com as mãos na cintura discutindo quantos ele já tinha comido em todos os seus dezessete anos. Gay.

Fechou a pasta e se aconchegou no travesseiro. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como se reconciliar com Sasuke. Aquela conversa no Drinks&Chocolate tinha sido no mínimo impessoal e tensa. Sasuke respondeu a todas as suas perguntas, como se estivesse sendo interrogado pela policia. Evitou ao máximo chegar a conversas familiares ou em coisas do tipo. Mas talvez esse foi o menor de seu problemas. Ainda tinha aquela Hyuuga, ele se sentia estranho em sua presença e algo muito anormal acontecia com eles, quando estavam perto. Sentia seu coração disparar e um aperto do mesmo quando ela saía, aquela sensação ele não gostava e odiava não conseguir entender tudo aquilo.

Todos aqueles problemas e irritações começaram desde que começou a dar aula naquela escola. Então talvez toda a fonte de suas dores de cabeça e problemas fosse a escola e se sentia satisfeito em ter a solução para aquele _grande_ problema: Iria sair da escola.

OOoOoOoo

No outro dia, Hinata chegou na escola um pouco atrasada. Hanabi demorou um século para se arrumar e por isso acabou atrasando a todos. A pequena Hyuuga nunca teve o costume de se arrumar, mas ultimamente estava se _embonecando_ até demais para ir a escola. Talvez, mas só talvez, Neji estivesse certo e Hanabi estivesse crescendo.

- Oii Hina!! – Gritou Sakura acenando para a morena que acabara de entrar na classe. A rosada estava sentada em cima de uma carteira no fundo. Tenten estava sentada em outra carteira e Ino sentada numa cadeira.

Hinata sorriu e foi até elas. – Oi meninas.

- Achei que não viria Hina! – exclamou Tenten esticando o pescoço para dar um beijo na bochecha de Hinata.

- Hanabi demorou um tempão para ficar se arrumando. – explicou Hinata dando um beijo de comprimento em Sakura e depois em Ino.

- Óh Hina, não sei como você consegue! – exclamou Ino colocando dramaticamente a mão no coração – esse casaco num calor infernal deste! Só você mesmo.

- Ah... Eu já acustumei. – a Hyuuga disse dando um sorriso amarelo e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Sakura colocou a mão no queixo e ficou analisando a Hyuuga de cima a abaixo e se pronunciou:

- Escute Hina. Estou precisando entregar uma matéria para o jornal. Levei uma advertência por ter socado um menino no intervalo e minha "pena"- falou fazendo com dedos aspas imaginárias – é mandar uma noticia de moda para o jornal. Parece que estão em falta, muitas pessoas pararam com o jornal e com razão aquela coisa é uma porcaria, mas enfim não vem ao caso, a questão é, cheguei mais cedo hoje e falei com a garota que comanda essa parte de moda e ela falou que seria interessante eu fazer um antes e um depois. Mas não sei quem aceitaria fazer e como você é a minha amiga achei que seria mais fácil para nós duas. O que acha? – Tenten e Ino se entreolharam e sorriram, seria perfeito isso!

- E..eu não sei Sakura-chan... – falou abaixando o rosto corado. Era tão feia que estava sendo requisitada para "um antes e um depois"? Tenten parecendo ler sua mente e falou rapidamente:

- Sakura não quis dizer que você era feia amiga, só que como todos te vêem sempre com esse casaco ia ser uma grande surpresa ver sem e além do mais, você é nossa amiga, creio que se sentiria mais a vontade e outra coisa... – colocou a mão na testa da Hyuuga e puxou a franja para trás – Você tem um rosto lindo e está mais do que na hora de cortar essa franja não é? E Ino e eu estaremos todo tempo lá para que Sakura não te mate, certo?

- Nossa assim vocês me ofendem! – falou a Haruno com um falso tom de indignação.

Hinata soltou uma leve risada e concordou – Mas por favor, não faça nada radical e só estou fazendo isso para te ajudar, tudo bem? – A Hyuuga tinha uma leve impressão de que iria se arrepender mais tarde, mas quem sabe uma mudança não ajudasse em alguma coisa e principalmente o modo que as pessoas tinham de vê-la. Não queria ser tachada de "sem graça" e "patinho feio" pelo resto do colegial, apesar de suas amigas sempre evitarem que esses comentários chegassem aos seus ouvidos, era inevitável e estava cansada daquilo. As vezes não queria ser tão tímida... tão quieta... tão _Hinata_.

- Okay bando de degenerados, vamos ao que interessa, acabou a mamata! – gritou uma morena jogando com força vários livros em cima da mesa fazendo todos esbugalharem os olhos assustados e se sentarem rapidamente.

- Ah que ótimo. Alguém já disse para ela que ela não serve para ser professora de filosofia? – sussurrou Sakura para Ino que inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás:

- Anko deveria ser professora de luta livre. – comentou Ino tirando risadas de todos ao seu redor.

- Yamanaka, a senhorita tem consciência de que tirou o silencio que estava a classe e a minha concentração? – perguntou a professora num tom assustador indo até a mesa da loira e espalmando a mão na mesa e colocando a outra na cintura. Ino estava suando frio e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- E.. Eu.. não.. Hã... – e envergonhada abaixou o rosto e ficou encarando a carteira e de repente levantou os olhos iluminados – Esses são aqueles esmaltes de edição limitada que em menos de quatro horas acabou o estoque? – perguntou de supetão pegando a mão da professora e encarando o esmalte como se fosse ouro.

- Yamanaka! – repreendeu a professora puxando a mão que era agarrada pela loira. Anko suspirou e contou até dez mentalmente – Vamos voltar a aula e mais uma dessa e terá que me redigir um texto de vinte paginas para amanha com o tema: Tudo o que eu aprendi em filosofia!

Ino afundou na carteira enquanto Sakura dava baixar gargalhadas atrás da loira.

- Isto vale para você também senhorita Haruno. – e então imediatamente a rosada fechou a cara e se calou.

Após uma aula estressante de filosofia e outra muito chata, porém da opinião na Hinata uma das melhores de todo o dia, literatura e depois a tão aguardada entre (quase) todas as garotas: Matemática.

O professor chegou e colocou os livros na mesa e encarou a classe os meninos bufavam nervoso, pois era nessa aula que toda atenção das garotas eram totalmente destinada aquele _professorzinho_. As meninas olhavam maravilhadas, com os olhos brilhando e suspiros eram constantemente ouvidos.

- Olá classe, eu acho que não vou precisar fazer a chamada, estão todos aqui, não? – perguntou olhando o diário de professor onde tinha a lista de chamada.

- Gaara não está professor. – falou uma garota chamada Alice.

- Hm... – murmurou Itachi, foi então que notou a carteira vazia no fundo. - Uzumaki, copie a lição para ele.

- Como? – perguntou o loiro incrédulo, não dava conta nem de copiar a sua lição iria copiar a do Sabaku também?

- Você ouviu. Então eu não passei lição de casa e vamos começar matéria nova. Quero que abram na página cento e trinta um. – Itachi se virou para a lousa e começou a fazer uma equação que pegava metade da lousa. – Está é uma equação básica, revisaremos a equação de segundo grau incompleta para então entrarmos na matéria nova. Quem lembra como se solucionava está equação? – perguntou e várias mãos – na maioria femininas – se levantaram.

Foi então que ouviu a porta sendo aberta e toda atenção foi voltada para lá. Sabaku no Gaara estava estacado no batente da porta com uma expressão entediada segurando pela alça mochila que quase arrastava no chão. Ele estava com um jeito bem largado, o cabelo bagunçado a camisa para fora das calças e com os primeiros botões abertos, com a gravata frouxa e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos.

- Ah.. é matemática? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Está atrasado Sabaku. – falou o professor num tom calmo.

- Ah é mesmo? Achei que era a primeira aula. –falou ironicamente – Então não vou me dar nem ao trabalho de ficar. – falando isso deu uma olhada breve na classe que tinha todos os olhares voltados a ele. Então seu olhar estacou na Hyuuga que tinha as bochechas avermelhadas e nos olhos uma preocupação. – E não se preocupe em ficar chamando meio mundo para me dar uma bronca. Depois é só falar para Tsunade em como eu agi e recebo uma suspensão ou algo parecido – e sem mais nem menos virou as costas e saiu. Ele parecia não estar nem um pouco se importando com o que lhe aconteceria. A verdade é que no motivo de ir a escola todos os dias era pela Hinata e no momento estava tão confuso que não queria vê-la e saber que tinha a deixado para aquele _cara _e se sentir um completo idiota por isso.

- Acho que não vai precisar copiar a lição para ele Uzumaki. – falou o professor encarando todos os olhos surpresos e o sorriso feliz de um loiro. E então começou a ouvir os sussurros e murmúrios que enchiam a sala de aula – E o motivo dele ter feito isso, não desrespeita ninguém, então silêncio. – e no mesmo segundo toda a classe mergulhou num profundo silêncio.

Fora o estranho ocorrido a aula se passou rapidamente e nem normal, Itachi estava sentado fazendo algumas observações diárias no diário as quais era obrigatória serem entregues para a coordenadora de professores no final do dia, de todas as suas aulas e os alunos. Algo bem banal e sem sentido na opinião do Uchiha, mas era regras da escola e não seria ele a quebrá-las. Anotou coisas diversas e básicas do tipo: Brincou muito, conseguiu solucionar tal problema, regular, inteligente, não fez nada, entre outros. Ele fez observações em quase todos, voltou ao nome que ele teria deixado por último. Hinata Hyuuga. Encarou aquele nome e depois ergueu os olhos e encarou rapidamente a garota que enrolava uma mexa de cabelo entre os dedos, franzia o cenho e tinha um leve bico, parecia estar travando uma guerra civil com o caderno, ou melhor, com os exercícios, chegava até ser engraçado. Então voltou ao nome e escreveu: Com problemas na matéria.

O sinal então bateu e todos saíram apressados da classe, era o intervalo agora e a fila da cantina costumava ser infernal. Todas as garotas passavam pela mesa do professor dando "tchauzinhos" e distribuindo piscadelas. Aos poucos a classe começou a se esvaziar. O Uchiha suspirou e com uma enorme preguiça começou a arrumar suas coisas foi então que uma sombra se fez em sua mesa e Itachi fechou os olhos nervoso: _Meu Deus, será que essas garotas não podem me deixar em paz nenhum segundo? Agora serei muito grosso! _– pensou irritado.

- E... eu... – a voz baixa e melodiosa invadiu seus ouvidos e então o moreno ergueu os olhos e viu a Hyuuga segurando contra o peito uma carteira cor de rosa da _Hello Kitty_. – Desculpa eu te incomodar... Eu... não... só... é... – as palavras não saíam, os olhos perolados rolavam de um lado para o outro tentando achar as palavras, se rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

- Não incomodou Hyuuga. O que deseja? – perguntou tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

- Queria lhe pedir algo. – falou num tom baixo. Parecendo totalmente envergonhada por estar pedindo algo. Tinha lido uma observação do Sasuke que falava de como a família Hyuuga era rígida e composta por muitos gênios na área de exatas, que até seu primo Neji Hyuuga tinha sido o aluno numero um em todas as matérias com ênfase em matemática e que nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda de professores, sua irmã mais nova pelo jeito seguiria a mesma linha, a garota era muito inteligente e pelo jeito Hinata era a única "anormal" e o pai fazia questão de demonstrar o desgosto e desprezo pela filha.

- Sensei. – chamou novamente a garota timidamente, respirando fundo tentando criar coragem para fazer aquela pergunta tão... constrangedora – Eu estou com um pouco de dificuldade nessa matéria, será que o senhor poderia me dar uma aula particular? – pediu a garota tão rápido que quase Itachi não entendeu. Seu pai provavelmente iria chamá-la de burra, como uma Hyuuga precisa de aulas particulares? Afinal todos Hyuugas são inteligentes! Poderia até prever as palavras de Hiashi: _Garota burra, seu primo nunca precisou, eu nunca precisei e sua irmã não precisa e provavelmente nunca irá precisar disso! Mas você? Ah Hinata! Minha primogênita tão burra! Como eu queria que você nunca tivesse nascido. Só acredito que seja uma Hyuuga pelo seus olhos, por que se não fosse por isso, me custaria muito acreditar que você é a minha filha! _– Já tinha ouvido tantas vezes isso e tinha certeza de quando este pedido feito pela morena chegasse aos ouvidos do Hyuuga ouviria novamente e talvez até pior.

Itachi estava começando a entender o por que da garota sempre evitar a ajuda dele e de como talvez esse pedido tivesse lhe custado um bom orgulho, imaginava o que iria passar com o pai, apesar de duvidar muito que um pai poderia ser tão ignorante tendo uma filha dessa.

- É claro Hyuuga. Quando pode ser pra você? – perguntou apaticamente.

- Pode ser hoje? E eu tenho as quintas e sextas livres de tarde. – falou ainda muito tímida – E... Onde... poderia ser?

- Pode ser na minha casa. – respondeu normalmente.

Hinata ficou ainda mais corada, se que é possível. Como assim na casa dele? Meu Deus! Não que o achasse um pedófilo ou perigoso, talvez estranho, mas o que falariam dela? Não era certo uma garota fazer isso! Pegaria mal. Ela olhou temerosa para o professor que entendeu a hesitação dela de aceitar o local e se pronunciou.

- É a casa do Kakashi, estou ficando lá por um tempo, ele vai estar lá e hoje a empregada também vai estar lá, não tem o que temer. – falou, mas viu que a garota não estava totalmente convencida – Ora Hyuuga... Eu tenho cara de que iria fazer alguém mal a você? Eu tenho cara de psicopata? – perguntou franzindo o cenho fingindo estar magoado com isso.

- Nã... não... Como assim? Eu... Professor... Não... Eu nunca acharia isso! – Hinata não sabia onde enfiar a cara, _O mio Dio!__4_!

Ele deu uma leve risada – Acalme-se, eu estava brincando. Pode sugerir outro lugar. – falou tentando tranqüilizá-la. Apesar de que ela ficou tão bonita envergonhada... _O que é isso Itachi? Não pode pensar esse tipo de coisa, ela é sua aluna! Onde está o seu profissionalismo? _– se repreendeu mentalmente.

Hinata levou inconscientemente o dedo indicador até o lábio inferior rosado e ergueu o olhar para cima pensando. Bem... Não podia ser na sua casa, mesmo que seu pai não estivesse lá, não seria bom, tinha o Neji e a Hanabi e ela não queria que eles ficassem sabendo que estava pedindo ajuda para o professor. Na escola? Perigo seus amigos virem isso e acharem que estava o fazendo apenas para chamar atenção do professor ou ainda tirar sarro. Não tinha muitos lugares e tinha que ter um jeito de ninguém saber. – Tu.. Tudo bem. Pode ser na sua casa... Mas me prometa que ninguém irá ficar sabendo que eu lhe pedi ajuda, professores, meus amigos, ninguém.. Por favor, mesmo! – implorou a garota.

- Eu prometo, nos falamos no final da última aula. – e então um lindo sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade.

- Muito obrigada! – e saiu da classe feliz indo em direção a cantina que a está hora deveria estar esvaziando já.

Um esboço de sorriso brincou nos lábios desenhados do Uchiha, não sabia o motivo de se sentir aquela sensação de prazer e felicidade, só tinha aceitado ajudar uma aluna. Mas de certo modo aquele sorriso e todo aquele jeito da garota alegrou o seu dia e ele estivesse começando a melhorar, tinha que ligar para Kakashi e avisar para aquele velho estar devidamente vestido e se preparar para ouvir algo como: "haha eu disse que não ia conseguir agüentar, eu te falei lá lá lá" e então o Uchiha iria ter que começar aquela conversa de profissionalismo que ele sabia que ia entrar pelo um ouvido e sair pelo outro. _Molesto!__5_

OoOoOo

_¹_ - ao pé da letra a tradução seria: Mel. Mas aqui e para muitas patricinhas seria como: Querida, amor, flor. Sabe... Chamar uma amiga de modo bem pati, rs. Inglês.

_² _ - Você está viva! Você está viva! Holandês.

_³_ - Idiota insensível. Holandês.

_4_ – Oh meu Deus! O my God! MelDels! Inglês.

_5_ - Irritante. Espanhol.

Ps: Aos mais cultos e estudados, se tiver qualquer palavra errada, principalmente em espanhol (que nem de longe é meu forte) me avisem viu?!

oOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Olá minhas fofuretes! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Aqui está mais um capítulo. Sem justificativas para a minha demora e admito foi pura preguiça e um pouco mais de preguiça, rs. Eu prometi postar antes do ano acabar e não cumpri, me senti um lixo por isso! Estava tão entretida em atualizar _Vende-se amor _que esqueci que tinha outras fanfics. E depois, podem perguntar para qualquer contato no meu MSN (rs) eu entrei em um desespero, não sabia como continuar, não conseguia ao menos começar o capítulo e depois de tantas voltas, pensei no Sasuke ser drogado, Hinata ter leucemia e Gaara se matar, enfim muitas ideias passaram pela minha cabeça e então eu peguei um caderno e comecei a resumir como ficaria legal o capítulo sem toda essa loucura e saiu isso rs. E novidade: vai ter segunda temporada. Sim, sim! Ninguém pediu, mas eu atendi, okay? rs. E toda explicação para essa loucura está no meu perfil, depois dêem uma olhada.

Agradecimento especial à: _**Tia Kate-chan**_. Minha filhota amada! Minha beta integral, rs. Ela deve me odiar por só entrar no MSN quando preciso de sua ajuda ou quando tenho que entregar capítulo. Sem ela meus capítulos seriam cheios de erros e fedidos [?].

Agora a parte mais _gotosa_ de todas. Resposta aos reviews:

**Akaane-chaan**: _Não!! Eu não sou mal!! –se encolhe debaixo da cama- Judiação? Nãoo!! Eu sou boazinha com ele, eu podia fazer ele se matar e em vez disso só perdeu um dia de aula 8D. Dar ele de presente? Can be! Quando é o seu aniversário? Mando ele no embrulho!! Ita-kun está apaixonado, mas ainda não se deu conta disso, talvez pelo seu "profissionalismo", mas no próximo capítulo... Ele não será tão "profissional" assim (66' osiasiaoio. Informações para o estado, segredo absoluto :X rs. Ela? Bom... ainda ficará no suspense, ninguém nem imagina quem seja (ou depois desse capítulo comece a imaginar...), mas até agora ninguém acertou rs. Eu acho que demorei muito ó.ò. Perdoa? Ahh eu amo suas reviews sempre muito carinhosas,viuu?! Beijinhos._

**Marcy Bolger**: _Tava show? Sério mesmo?? *-* Que bom!! Hinata pela primeira vez desenterrou a coragem, rs. Gaara meigo? Você achou? Bem realmente ele já não terá mais tanta participação assim, mas não deixa de ser essencial, pois só agora está finalmente caindo sua ficha da "besteira" que ele fez. Hunf ù-u Homens, rs. Ita-kun terá muito desses momentos e eu também amo escrever ele com ciúmes *-*. Sasuke é gay = fato! Sim, sim! E então o Naruto é heterossexual! –OQUE?! Isuasiua. Sim eu acreditei D: Caprichou muito hein!? Agora você pode ser atriz osiasioa. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela review! Beijinhos e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!_

**Karina Angels**: _Oiee!! Nãoo!! E que nunca mais passe algo do tipo em sua cabeça! Eu nunca vou abandonar este projeto, virou meu xodó *-*. Sim eu tenho sérios problemas com atualizações, tempo para mim é uma bosta e sempre perco a noção dele e atualizo coisas lixo e muito tempo depois, devo deixar as pessoas loucas a ponto de quererem me queimar viva, rs. Perdoa-me por essa demora absurda e sem explicação?? Ó.ò. Sim, coitadinho, foi difícil escrever aquela parte D: Para a Ino? Hm.. Quem sabe... Mas ainda tenho planos para meu ruivinho fofo *o*. Ótima como sempre? Assim meu ego infla rs. Posso até começar a achar que escrevo alguma coisa .-. Muy grave isso osiaoisoa. Perdoe a demora, muito obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando que essa daqui eu não abandono rs. Beijinhos._

**Tia Kate-chan**: _Oiee minha gotosinha! Você já É minha beta integral, só que muy incrível que toda vez que eu tenho capítulo nunca te encontro e ontem foi uma benção dos céus que clamavam para eu ter vergonha na cara e atualizar isto daqui u-u. Bem.. Eu já tive fantasias com professores, sei como é. Rs. Realmente é um sonho de garota. Acha mesmo que foi bem escrito? *--*. Ataques cardíacos? Òhgoads! Rs. Realmente vou começar ignorar essas duas "porcarias" e ver se elas voltam arrependidas para mim, rs. O que me falta é inspiração mesmo, pois tempo eu tenho de sobra agora, rs. (daqui alguns não mais... triste :/) Leitora fiel?? Estou esperando em filhota!! Rs. Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada por toda ajuda!!_

**Hatake Lali**: _De nada querida! –coloca chá numa xícara- Espero que goste! Okay vou responder aos seus assuntos importantes por tópicos, okay? 1__º: haha! Eu não quero matá-los, pois quem lera essa joça se eu fizer esse ato muy cruel? Rs. E bem.. Segredo, namorada do Naruto assim como a "outra" estão sob sigilo e só mais tarde descobrirão, rs. Apesar de eu achar, que após este cap. Muitas pessoas já têm alguma idéia de quem seja... ou não, rs. E não... Não é a Hina 8D. __2º: Sim, depois de reler o capítulo eu vi como eu peguei leve e então estou fazendo o arrependimento bater na porta do Sabaku, rs. E sim, ele vai ficar nessa de: o que eu faço agora? Ita-kun também vai jogar suas cartas agora, rs. 3º: Hm.. Talvez ele encontre, mas eu tenho planos especiais para ele, mas não posso dar spoiler :X. 4º: E ai dela se encostar no Itachi!!Eu mato ela duas vezes, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Sasuke, apesar do Ita-kun ter ficado mito emotivo o Sasuke eu tentei deixa-lo mais... normal. Eu acho que se meu irmão me desprezasse e fingisse que eu não existia, eu não iria nem olhar na cara dele u-u. Hm... suspense, romance rs. Desculpa minha querida, não teve muito romance desta vez, mas o próximo capítulo vai ter é que tente entender, ele é professor... Isso é extremamente proibido e nenhum dos dois tem idéia do que sentem um pelo outro, é algo um pouco demorado... mais eu apressarei isso rs. Leitores nunca falam besteiras, okay?! saiosioa. E fã? *-* Nossa fiquei muito feliz!! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e pela review! Beijinhos._

**Emmi T. Black**: _Oii netinhaa!! __Sim eu demorei a postar, pois acordei meio tarde hoje e tive que ir ao cabeleireiro e então demorei para postar. Mas aqui está, rs! Infarto?? Noo!! Soiaoisoa' meu Deus, do jeito que você escreveu até parece que eu escrevo bem, rs. Quem não queria ser a Hina?? Osiasiao' Sim minha flor do campo, estava tudo planejado (e até uma parte escrita) para tu aparecer no entre sentimentos e uma promessa, mas com a minha "desistência" da fanfic e deixá-la em completo hiatus, complicou um pouco, estou pensando seriamente em deletá-la e respostá-la com um pouco mais de coerência e tudo mais.  
Neji: Hã... Claro eu estou me sentindo muito especial de estar depois de tantos homens. (ironia) mas... Estando com você, já me faz sentir o melhor! (sorriso colgate, momento filme)  
Aquii está o próximo capítulo, enjoy neta! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando! Beijinhos e muitíssimo obrigada pela review!_

**Evil – my demon**: _Gostou mesmo?! Fico muito feliz! Eu gosto da escrita dos portugueses, é fascinante, rs. E... Perdoe o meu desleixo para com você, posso ter temporariamente parado de mandar review, mas continuo acompanhando! Ultimamente eu não tenho escrito, mandado review, nem nadinha, então perdoe isso! E que mandarei uma review bem grandona para o grand finale seu?! Aliais, esperando ansiosamente a continuação, próxima temporada! Com certeza promete! Viu!? Beijinhos._

**Borboleta vermelha**: _Ita-kun lerdinho?? Não, magina!! (irônica) Sim, Gaara chispou rapidinho, mas não totalmente, teremos surpresas! Sasuke? Tsc tsc nem entrou no jogo². Isuasuasia. Naruto não vale uma paçoca! Rs. Bem.. Itachi inconscientemente está dando seus.. hã.. golpes e quando ele se der conta que está dentro do "jogo" irá dar golpes muy melhores (66' oisaosioa. Ela é a minha personagem favorita *-*. Então, não digo que estão esquentando agora, mas a partir do próximo capítulo irão esquentar, rs. Ahh desculpa te deixar curiosa, por favor não morra! Nãoo!!! (dramática)Espero que esteja viva para ver essa (muito) demorada atualização D:. Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelo carinho!_

**Hachi-chan 2**: _Holla!! Perdoe-me, eu sumi legal duas vezes D: sem desculpas dessa vez e eu estou muito envergonhada, por não ter um pingo de vergonha na cara e ainda ter a cara de pau de chegar aqui e cogitar que irão ler, depois de tanto tempo D: Itachi-estraga-prazer! Mas pense que é por uma boa causa.. ou não 8D oisaoisoa. Ele pensou que conseguiria, mas agoraestá difícil para o ruivinho ver que a deixou escapar, eu pessoalmente acho que ela não iria aceitar, mas nunca se sabe, não é? Nãooo!! Todos acharam, mas nãoo!! Rs. Hina não é a namorada do Naruto :/ Bem... estão todos no suspense e putz ninguém acertou até agora, rs. Haha, não... não é a Temari nem uma personagem inventada, rs. Concordo plenamente, se fosse eu não perdoaria, mãs com grana eu elegia ele o melhor irmão do mundo! Osiasioa. (interesseira xD) eu achoq eu estou escrevendo muitas coisas D: Não sei se o pessoal curte capitulo grande ou não x.x' euri com a personagem X. rs. Bem querida, perdão novamente pela demora, mas espero que continue lendo, Beijinhos e muito obrigada pela review MT.. hm.. Inspiradora rs!_

**Cristal Princess**: _Ahh gostou da idéia mesmo? Fico imensamente feliz com isso e, por favor, continue acompanhando rs! Sim, sim, é a vida... Sabe eu tenho uma filosofia muito interessante sobre isso: Borboletas voam, passarinhos voam e vacas pastam. 8D. Er.. ignore. Não acho que Neji tenha tanta coragem, mas quem sabe não é? Bem se o Neji descobrir este romance, com certeza ele decapita o Itachi!! ºoº _.. Então minha linda, eu achei uma beta, rs. Mas não é sempre que ela está online e pode me ajudar, então me add: nyo-mila()hotmail(.)com. Beijinhos, brigada pelo apoio e continue acompanhando!

**FranHyuuga**: _Mommy!! Meu Deus, tem que ser Itahina! Irá virar o meu mantra para que eu não desvie para os caminhos turvos e obscuros 8| iusausia. Sim, tadinho do Gaara, mas era preciso, Itachi tem que ter uma brexinha, rs. Bom Itachi deve ser medonho quando quer... mas quem disse que as meninas estão ai para isso?? Osiasioa. Realmente seria muy gostoso xD. Quer dar o lance maior pelo Gaara? Rs. Dou-lhe uma... Dou-lhe duas... / Yes honey, Naruto é um safado! A garota.. hm.. surpresa! Rs. Ainda não revelarei... mas em breve, se não no próximo capítulo o outro. Itachi pediu muitas coisas.. até um cappuccino rs. Eu amo suas fanfics e você está me deixando louquinha em não atualizar suas obras-primas.. I need.. Fran's fanfic D: It's my water D:² Beijinhos e muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e me fazendo imensamente feliz com essas suas reviews maravilhosas mommy! _

**Mrs. Loockers**: _Oiee.. Uau!! Tu aqui?? __Eu sou sua fã!! *--* E ps: Acho que fez ótima escolha em dar o premio de primeiro lugar a Akasura, a fanfic do soldadinho de chumbo foi perfeita! Cofcof.. voltando. Haha... eu com certeza daria em cima!! Candidato-me a passar pelo sufoco de ver ele todos os dias e aprender matemática osiasioa. Eu realmente tento sempre manter a Hina bem "normal" como ela mesmo é... Mas eu não consigo e viva ela brava! Rs. Ahh minha querida, ela não disse isso, ela disse que estaria enganando a si mesmo se falasse que não o amava, pois esta seria a pior mentira da vida dela.. Algo assim. Tem como não amar o Itachi? Impossible! Oisaosioa. Sim.. Terá um final feliz.. a La Nyo-mila rs. Então terás surpresa, rs. Beijinhos e vou continuar sim ô/ Obrigada pela review!_

**Pinkuiro**: _Fico feliz que está ansiosa, isso é um bom sinal, rs! Bem 1º: Não, flor. Hinata não é a namorada do Naruto rs. 2º: Não exatamente, Gaara e ele brigarão por outra coisa, a verdade é que eles não se suportam, mas Sasuke não gosta da Hina como algo mais que amigo. 3º: Sim, Neji tem um amor platônico bem antigo pela prima, o que lhe falta é coragem. 4º: Bem.. você não acertou nenhuma, rs. A garota do telefone é segredo D:. 5º: Hm.. Maybe no. São muitos personagens para eu lidar e fico muito confusa e não acaba saindo coisas legais D: saosiaio. Eu também tenho um Q gigante por Sasuhina, é bom mudar de casal sabia?! Faz bem para a alma, rs. Beijinhos querida, continue acompanhando e muito obrigada pela review!_

**Lady Luz: **_Não me abandone por favor (8) osiaoisoa. Enton... Não vai me deixar morrer?? Protege-me então dessas leitoras que querem me matar por não ter atualizado?? .o. e você acha que eu não ia coloca-los no final? D: Naruto merecia morrer... mããs, forças maiores dizem que loiros gostosos tem que sobreviver... droga. Todos ficaram com pena dele.. até eu D: Itachi quer noticias sobre algumas pessoas... Pensei em contratar AngelinaJolie, mas o cachê era baixo para ela :/ Quando a bomba de sorvete detona.. que sabor?? Osaisiasoia. Muy gotosa suas pausas oisaoisa. É claroooo que eu nunca vou te esquecer é mais fácil ocorrer ao contrario rs. Odiar?? Como?? It's impossible!! Não torra minha paciência de jeito nenhum, pelo ao contrario me diverte muito! Beijinhos e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando suas reviews muy divertidas!_

**Ana Luíza: **_Oee!! Não está tão perfeita.. Aliais bem longe disso D: Mas fico imensamente feliz que esteja apreciando!! *-*. Acho que não continuei tãoo logo, rs. Mas aqui está um cap. Novo em folha! Eu também amo itahina *-*. Beijinhos e continue acompanhando viu!?_

**Hinahinaaaa: **_Ahh todas ficaram com dó :/ Naruto muy sem vergonha! Ele não presta... Nenhum homem presta goads D: Hina com atitude é o que há! Rs. Aqui está a continuação floor! Espero que continue acompanhando!! Beijinhos._

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, adicionaram aos favoritos (**zal-chann, tsu-chan0, Tia Kate-chan, the wonderland, Syd Oosaki, SuZy Uchiha, Pinkuiro, Mrs. Loockers, Moniket, maryperola16, marcy bolger, LadyHyuuga, Lady Luz, Killer Harlequin, Karina Angels, Hyuuga Scarlett, Hyuu x3, hinahinaaaa, Hatake Lali, Hachi-chan 2, FranHyuuga, Evil - My demon, Emmi T. Black, Don Ryu Dragoni, Bi'Amante**), ou apenas viram o titulo e pensaram "que merda ù-u". Enfim muito obrigada a todos!


	7. a verdade nunca foi tão mentirosa

**Sinopse:**Entre professor e aluna não pode existir nada além da relação de professor e aluno... Pode?

**Disclaimer:**Já viu meu nome nos créditos do anime? Não? Não preciso dizer mais nada não é mesmo?

**Ps:**Esta fanfic envolve relacionamentos entre professor e aluna, entre outras insinuações, por isso se você se sente ofendido de alguma maneira com esse tipo conteúdo, recomendo que pare de ler e continue sua vida feliz!

**Ps²:**Se estiver no agradecimento algum nome "comido" pelo fanfiction mil perdões! Eu realmente respondo a todas as reviews!

**Ps³**: Quanto as palavras em outros idiomas, se estiver algo errado, perdoem-me e me ajudem a sempre tentar escrever o melhor para vocês!

OOoOoOo

O sinal da última aula começava a soar, todos terminavam de arrumar o material às pressas, alguns com menos maturidade saiam correndo pelos corredores fazendo brincadeirinhas, jogando bolinhas de papel, chutando a mala dos outros, entre outras coisas que poderia se dizer do nível maternal.

Os mais calmos discutiam sobre trabalhos, alguns até discutiam sobre planos futuros do fim de semana ou o próximo feriado, entre outras coisas.  
Tenten já terminara de arrumar seu material, deu um sorriso de canto de boca e caminhou até Hinata, que arrumava suas coisas em uma lerdeza sobre-humana.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou já pegando o fichário da amiga e o fechando.

- Não precisa. – sorriu pegando rapidamente o fichário das mãos da morena.

- Está bem. – respondeu num fio de voz erguendo a sobrancelha, Hinata estava tão estranha. – Então o que vai fazer depois da aula? Estudar matemática?

Se Hinata estivesse bebendo alguma coisa com certeza engasgaria e cuspiria tudo, praticamente uma cena clássica de filmes, mas ela não estava bebendo nada e não estava em um filme. – E..Eu... não, eu vou para casa... – tropeçava nas palavras e começava a sentir seu rosto pegando fogo. Tenten começou a gargalhar e encarou a amiga, enquanto presenciava-a em seu desespero procurar alguma forma de fuga.

- Acalme-se! Eu estava brincando! Perguntei o que você iria fazer, pois a Sakura pediu ajuda para escrever o artigo lá e eu como uma boa samaritana resolvi ir ajuda-la, - fez uma pose de boa menina, apesar do sorriso malicioso desenhado em seu rosto - Se você não for fazer nada podemos almoçar na minha casa e depois irmos juntas para a casa da Sakura. – terminou apoiando as mãos na carteira, sorrindo gentilmente para a outra.

- Desculpe, vou ter que almoçar em casa e não vou poder ir com você. – respondeu simplesmente, deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou a mochila.

- Entendo... Deixando de lado sua desculpa para não comer o pior almoço do mundo, feito claro, por mim, talvez de tarde as meninas vão querer fazer aquelas fotos do antes e depois, vai estar livre de tarde? – perguntou Tenten abraçando o próprio corpo, observando a Hyuuga terminar de colocar a mochila, pegar o fichário para então caminharem juntas para fora da sala.

Hinata deu de ombros e então fez um pequeno bico e uma expressão pensativa – Acho que sim.

- Sabe Hina, não quero que se sinta mal em fazer o antes e depois. Sei que pode soar como: você é feia e vamos deixá-la bonita...

- O que não deixa de ser uma verdade essa frase. – Hinata a cortou dando um pequeno riso. Tenten apenas franziu o cenho e se colocou na frente da garota de olhos perolados:

- Hinata, não pense nisso! Você não é feia, se fosse feia acha que o Gaara estaria afim de você? Tem várias garotas que todos dizem ser "top" que correm atrás dele e se conheço bem o ruivinho ele não gosta de meninas feias, então me desculpa eu acho que quem precisa de uns bons óculos e um espelho bem grande é a senhorita. – suspirou e deu um sorriso de canto – Tenho que ir, nos vemos de tarde, eu prometo que não deixo a Sakura te matar. – as duas riram, Tenten se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga – Beijos.

- Até... – respondeu num baixo tom e pensou no que Tenten teria lhe falado e depois gritou – Tenten! – a morena parou de andar e virou para a Hyuuga – Ele não é afim de mim, somos só amigos! – Tenten gargalhou e gritou de volta:

- Aham Claúdia, senta lá! E eu sou o papai noel! – virou novamente e correu até o carro que lhe esperava na frente da escola.

Hinata sorriu, só na imaginação fértil de Tenten, Gaara seria afim dela. Deu meia volta e apressou o passo até a sala dos professores, no caminho encontrou quem queria.

- Professor! – chamou a Hyuuga atraindo atenção do homem a sua frente.

- Tudo bem Hyuuga? – perguntou recebendo em resposta um aceno de cabeça. – Então que horas seria melhor para você? – Tornou a perguntar, fitando a menina.

- Hm... – ela pegou o celular no bolso do casaco – Que tal uma e meia?

- Pode ser. Sabe onde Kakashi mora, não é? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta, só para conferir.

- Sim, e muito obrigada novamente. – falou curvando seu corpo levemente.

- É apenas o meu trabalho. – falou dando de ombros.

A Hyuuga sorriu, suas bochechas estavam coradas – Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, obrigada. – Ela virou-se rapidamente e saiu em direção ao portão principal onde seu primo provavelmente a esperava no carro.

Itachi a observou indo embora, ele não sabia direito, mas algo naquela garota mexia com ele e agora tinha a completa certeza que para o seu emprego e sua saúde mental aquilo definitivamente não era bom.

OOoOoOo

Sakura após almoçar arrumou todo o seu quarto, colocou seu inseparável celular em cima da escrivaninha, as meninas iriam às duas horas a sua casa para começar a desenvolver o texto para o artigo, o que usar em Hinata e tudo mais. Começou então separando algumas revistas adolescentes e de moda com matérias sobre antes e depois, para já começar a ter algumas idéias de como fazer o artigo.

oOoOoO

Naruto deu uma breve olhada no visor do celular e suspirou cansado, não queria atender a ligação, não queria falar com a garota, deixou o celular tocar até que uma hora parou e o loiro pode continuar tranqüilo a mexer no computador. O interfone começou a tocar, ainda em contradição o loiro se levantou foi até ele e atendeu:

- Sim. – respondeu seco.

- _Senhor, Gaara está aqui, posso deixá-lo subir?_ – perguntou o porteiro

- Uhun. – murmurou o Uzumaki colocando o telefone no gancho, não estava com muito saco para visitas hoje, apesar de estar curioso do porque Gaara ter agido tão estranho na escola, não estava com paciências para conversas. Sim, até o bobo e atrapalhado Naruto tinha seus dias ruins nos quais estava com um _puta _mau-humor, ficava insuportável e praticamente impossível manter uma conversa civilizada com o mesmo. _As pessoas acham que só porque estou feliz quase todos os dias, é bizarro me ver de mau-humor e sem querer conversar com alguém. Hunf. Que se fodam!_ – pensou mau-humorado ouvindo as batidas na porta.

- Oi. – disse o Sabaku simplesmente adentrando no apartamento, se bem que, era uma ofensa chamar aquilo de apartamento, estava mais para um lixão... Não, talvez isso fosse um insulto para o próprio lixão, como alguém conseguia sobreviver naquele monte de cuecas e roupa suja espalhada pela casa?Uma pilha de louça suja pronta para soterrar alguém estava a espera para ser lavada, Gaara tinha certeza que se tirasse metade de tudo aquilo poderia se achar uma pia... Talvez. – Como consegue viver _nisso_?

- Bem vindo ao apartamento de um homem. – falou num tom baixo finalizando com um barulho que poderia ser identificada como: tentativa de risada – A empregada disse que não poderia vir essa semana e eu não estou com pique de arrumar toda essa tralha.

- A empregada deve ter medo de limpar isso aqui e acabar pegando alguma doença séria, vai saber o que tem de baixo desse tanto de roupa. – falou Gaara olhando para o cesto de roupa suja, aliais nem dava mais para ver o cesto, ele estava encoberto por várias e várias camisetas.

Naruto espreguiçou e depois deu uma olhada para a poltrona que parecia a única coisa limpa na casa. – Sente-se. – disse apontando para a poltrona. Gaara sentou-se e encarou Naruto jogar algumas coisas para o canto e sentar-se no sofá de frente para o ruivo. – Então que devo a honra da sua visita? Achei que depois daquele lance louco na escola, não apareceria aqui hoje.

- Pois é... – murmurou passando a mão no cabelo o bagunçando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro não conseguindo reprimir a curiosidade.

- Me diga você.

- Como?

- Oras... Está estranho, está mais para Sasuke do que para Naruto hoje, não me abraçou, não foi escandaloso... O que aconteceu?

- Ah... – suspirou, e rodou os olhos – é culpa _dela_! Está me ligando, enchendo o saco, não quero falar com ela. – falou emburrado.

- Hm... Você já pensou que talvez não goste dela? E que talvez você só esteja querendo fazer sexo com ela, por que ela foi a única namorada com a qual você não conseguiu isso na primeira semana de namoro?

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e refletiu um pouco sobre o que Gaara tinha acabado de falar... Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, talvez fosse isso, pensava seriamente em terminar com a garota, mas algo o impedia de exercer tal ato...

- Não mude de assunto, o que aconteceu Gaara para você dar _aloka_ na escola hoje? – perguntou forçando um sorriso.

- Nada demais... – E com isso Naruto calou-se, uma coisa que aprendeu com o tempo era não forçar o Sabaku a falar algo, se ele o quisesse falaria sozinho e era assim a amizade deles, Naruto falava "de muito" e Gaara falava "de pouco".

oOoOoO

O relógio marcava uma e meia e Hinata já havia tomado banho, almoçado, pegado seu material e ido até a casa do Kakashi para ter uma "aula-reforço". No interfone que há pouco segundos tinha tocado uma voz soou:

- _Vou abrir o portão, bate ele forte, por que se não ele não fecha. _– falando isso um pequeno barulho se fez e o portão destrancou, Hinata empurrou a porta para entrar e na hora de bater o empurrou com um pouco de mais força e ele fez novamente um barulho que a Hyuuga concluiu que ele tinha trancado. Essa tecnologia. Caminhou por uma trilha de pedras enquanto observava em volta a grama bem verde com algumas flores e umas três arvores mais ao fundo, na varanda o professor de matemática a esperava, quando Hinata o alcançou, sorriu e perguntou:

- Estou atrasada? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente encarando a pequena figura a sua frente. Hinata estava com o cabelo um pouco úmido, e um vestidinho listrado roxo com branco que ia um palmo para cima do joelho, nada indecente, mas também nada "freira" e nos pés uma _melissa_ branca bem delicadinha. Uma pequena brisa passou entre eles fazendo os fios negros da Hyuuga se agitarem levemente levando um cheiro doce de morango até Itachi. Meu Deus, como aquele cheiro o embriagava, queria poder senti-lo sempre, parecia uma droga. Viciante. _Foco Itachi! Foco!_

Deu passagem para a Hyuuga entrar e entrou um depois dela fechando a porta, colocou a mão nas costas da menina a guiando até a sala, onde ele a ajudaria com suas dificuldades, ou pelo menos esse era o planejado.

Hinata estremeceu com o toque gelado da mão do professor nas suas costas e logo corou abaixando levemente a cabeça e perguntou numa voz baixa:

- E o professor Kakashi? – perguntou com a voz tremula, a possibilidade deles ficarem a sós fazia seu interior estremecer e uma quentura descer do ventre até entre as pernas, algo totalmente estranho para a Hyuuga, já que nunca tinha sentido isso antes.

- Eu não sei, avisei a ele que hoje você viria aqui, mas quando cheguei do trabalho ele não estava, só encontrei um bilhete na geladeira escrito isso. – explicou tirando um bilhete num "dobrado-amassado" do bolso de trás do jeans e entregando para a Hyuuga, para provar que não estava mentindo.

- "Precisei ir comprar uns remédios, não se preocupe estarei de volta antes que possa gritar meu nome inteiro." – leu numa voz baixa segurando a risada, era bem típico esses bilhetinhos do seu antigo professor.

- Sente-se Hyuuga. – Disse apontando para o sofá vermelho que ficava próximo da mesa de centro onde estava alguns livros e um estojo. – Se importa de estudarmos sentados no sofá? Acho as cadeiras da mesa muito desconfortáveis! – explicou fazendo uma careta.

Hinata deu uma pequena risada e fez sinal de negação com a cabeça – Não me importo professor Kakashi também reclamava das cadeiras. – lembrou a morena.

- Pois bem, por onde devemos começar?

- Não entendo essa parte de "equações transformadas".

- Está bem, tenho alguns exercícios dessa matéria, vou resolver alguns te explicando, depois você tenta fazer.

- Tudo bem.

E assim passou um bom tempo, depois de equações transformadas, veio operações com números complexos, igualdade de polinômios, lugar geométrico, e muitos outros. Itachi estava corrigindo uns exercícios,enquanto Hinata procurava tentar fazer exercícios simples de equação. Seu professor na oitava série e do primeiro ano, foi sem sombra de duvida seu pior professor, ela nunca conseguiu entender direito toda a questão das equações, mas sempre teve vergonha de pedir ajuda, até mesmo para o professor Kakashi, Itachi quando estava corrigindo alguns exercícios viu que o problema era equações e propôs que ela fizesse alguns exercícios desse "monstro-de-sete-cabeças". Hinata mordia o lábios. _Maldito x, por que você existe?_ – pensava consigo mesma. Itachi passou a observa-la discretamente.

- Hyuuga. – chamou o Uchiha, mas a garota não respondeu. – Hyuuga. Chamou novamente se aproximando da garota, quando a mesma se virou para o professor e o viu tão próximo segurou um grito de susto e deixou sem querer o lápis cair. Itachi se abaixou e pegou o lápis enquanto encarava a garota com a mão no coração e tão vermelha que o moreno pensou que ela poderia explodir a qualquer momento e começou a rir.

Hinata estava tão distraída com o _senhor x_, que quando ouviu o professor a chamando e virou-se para ele o viu tão próximo que se assustou deixando cair o lápis, ele estava tão próximo que a qualquer movimento dela poderia resultar em um "algo a mais", ele agora ria da sua cara e isso só a deixava mais nervosa e envergonhada.

- Pa... pare. Não teve graça. – murmurou corando mais ainda. Levantou os olhos e viu aqueles olhos negros brilharem e um sorriso mostrando todos os perfeitos dentes brancos do professor, no momento ele pareceu tão perfeito, tão jovem e tão... maravilhoso. Ela se encolheu no sofá, agora tudo fazia tanto sentido, ela estava se apaixonando pelo seu professor de matemática e isso estava tão errado, mas aquela sensação de errado a deixava tão... Excitada.

Itachi percebeu o encolhimento da garota e segurou o riso, achando que a tinha magoado começar a dar risada que nem uma hiena – Hinata... desculpe-me, eu te magoei?

- A garota ergueu aquele par de pérolas brilhantes para o Uchiha e murmurou – Não... de maneira alguma... eu só estava pensando...

Itachi franziu o cenho e se aproximou da aluna – Sobre o que estava pensando?

-Sensei... – começou – Estava pensando e... – Fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta naquele momento– ... Acho que estou apaixonada. - confessou corando, tentava inutilmente desviar os olhos do professor, mas uma razão mais forte a impedia, por Deus ela estava mesmo dizendo aquilo, para _ele_?

Itachi deu um sorriso forçado, enquanto seu coração se apertava, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal ele era um professor e nunca poderia ter envolvimento nenhum com qualquer aluna e já era um bom começo saber que ela nunca olharia para ele, afinal estava apaixonada por outro. – Oras, e por que essa carinha triste? Não é bom se apaixonar?

- Acho que não porque... talvez ele não goste de mim, porque isso seria algo impossível.

- Você é linda Hinata... – Itachi ergueu a mão e colocou uma mexa do cabelo da morena atrás da orelha e escorregou lentamente os dedos pela bochecha da garota até chegar ao queixo, onde ergueu o mesmo – Inteligente, qualquer garoto seria um idiota se não ficasse com você.

- Nossa tão inteligente que tenho que ter aula particular de matemática, porque não consigo acompanhar as aulas como qualquer aluno normal. – falou olhando para o lado.

- Eu não acho isso. Ninguém é bom em tudo. – falou, agora segurando com as duas mãos delicadamente o rosto dela, ela voltou a encarar o professor. – Não pense dessa maneira... – falou abaixando a voz, quase num sussurro.

Num impulso, numa batida forte do coração, a Hyuuga foi fechando os olhos e entre abrindo os lábios, erguendo o pescoço na direção de Itachi, que vagarosamente tomou os lábios da Hyuuga, num beijo calmo, lento e apaixonado. Os lábios da Hyuuga eram tão macios, tão doces, seu gosto era indescritível, ela era tão única. Itachi nem se lembrava mais que isso era proibido, ele só conseguia ficar pensando por que tinha resistido tanto. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca da Hyuuga a levando para mais perto de ti, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com seu macio cabelo. Hinata arrepiou-se e as borborletas na sua barriga se agitaram mais e mais e seu coração batia tão rápido que seu peito parecia cada vez mais um lugar menor e o oxigênio mais difícil de se capturar... Então era assim que alguém se sentia quando estava apaixonada? Foi então que sua racionalidade começou a voltar. Itachi era seu professor, eles simplesmente estavam fazendo algo totalmente errado, ela _tinha_ que parar, esse era o certo a se fazer, então por que seu corpo não a obedecia? Por que então parecia tão difícil de controlar a adrenalina no seu sangue e os arrepios constantes? Isso estava errado e pela primeira vez Hinata estava adorando fazer algo errado.

Ela espalmou levemente as mãos no peito de Itachi, afastando sua boca da dele, apesar de parecer tão difícil, seu beijo era tão fascinante.

- Sensei eu... – sussurrou a garota com a respiração ofegante e o coração parecendo querer sair pela sua boca a qualquer momento. – Desculpe. – finalizou pegando sua mochila e saindo apressada, não dando tempo de Itachi a impedir, nem de seu cérebro conseguir processar todas essas informações. Sua boca era tão macia, seu gosto tão delicioso que poderia ficar horas e horas a beijando sem parar. Itachi não se moveu... foi então que começou a raciocinar, aquilo foi errado, porque então se permitiu fazer aquilo, não deveria ter deixado, abaixou a cabeça quase encostando nos joelhos e suas mãos agarraram o próprio cabelo, meu Deus desde quando fazer algo errado era tão gostoso?

- Itachi? – indagou uma voz e o Uchiha ergueu a cabeça encarando o homem grisalho da cadeira de rodas – Tudo bem?

Itachi apenas acenou com a cabeça – Sim, só estou cansado, Hinata veio aqui para estudar, acabou de sair, minha cabeça está doendo. – mentiu.

- Hm... – murmurou pensativo – Ela saiu tão apressada, quase me atropelando na verdade, achei que tinha acontecido algo. Mas vejo que está tudo bem.

- É... está...

OOoOoO

Hinata saiu meio atordoada, como tinha sido capaz de fazer isso? O que Itachi pensaria dela? Que ela é como qualquer garota que dava em cima do professor quando precisava de nota? Como iria encará-lo depois disso? Foi então que o toque do seu celular a despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Oi Tenten.

- _Oi querida, está ocupada?_

- Não, o que foi?

- _Pode vir aqui na casa da Sakura?_

- Sim, estou indo para ai. Beijo.

- _Beijinhos._

oOoOoO

Tenten olhava atentamente algumas revistas de moda, e vira e mexe estava revirando os olhos ou bufando entediada, com o passar dos minutos começou fazer isso com mais freqüência, soltando uns suspiros cansados, e cada vez mais aumentando o tom.

- Caramba Tenten, quem morreu? – perguntou Ino num leve tom de nervoso. Estava tentando se concentrar e meditar sobre sua _maravilhosa _vida, mas aqueles suspiros e barulhos estranhos que a morena fazia a estavam tirando o foco.

- Ninguém. – respondeu azeda e continuou a suspirar e fazer barulhos de cansaço.

- Então tem como a senhorita parar com esses barulhos? – perguntou irritada, virando a pagina da revista com raiva chegando até a rasgar um pouco da pobre e inocente folha de papel.

- Não consigo controlar. – reclamou.

Sakura apenas as olhava tentando entender tudo aquilo. Tenten suspirava como se estivesse morrendo. Ino maltratava suas pobres revistas, irritada. Hinata ainda não tinha chegado e todo o seu artigo iria por água abaixo se ela não aparecesse, precisava de qualquer forma entregar amanhã o artigo para aquele jornalzinhofajuto!

- Pare com isso! – a loira elevou o tom da voz. – Da pra contar o que está acontecendo?

- Nada demais. – respondeu Tenten continuando a suspirar. Mas dessa vez com a exclusiva finalidade de infernizar a Yamanaka.

- Então pare com esses gemidos. – Lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

- Meninas parem, parem! – Sakura falou olhando feio para as duas. – Tentem parecer maiores de dez anos!

- Ela que começou! – falou a Yamanaka infantilmente apontando para a morena que agora gargalhava da cara da loira – Pare com isso Tenten!

Sakura fez sinal negativo com a cabeça olhando para ambas, pareciam duas crianças. Começou a se lembrar de quando eram menores e Tenten tinha "_planos infalíveis" _para irritar Ino que sempre foi tão arrumadinha e _cor-de-rosa_, Sakura juntamente com Hinata sempre separavam as duas que brigavam feito gato e rato para após alguns minutos estarem nos abraços e andando de mãos dadas. A Haruno abraçou o próprio corpo e olhou com um pequeno sorriso para Ino que arrumava pela milésima vez o cabelo e fazia bico com o nariz empinado, demonstrando estar brava com a morena enquanto a mesma só conseguia rir. Sakura olhava para o longo cabelo da Yamanaka e secretamente desejou que seu cabelo fosse assim, brilhante, sedoso, macio, todos as garotas sempre comentavam de como o cabelo da loira era _tão _perfeito! Foi então que a campainha a afastou dos seus pensamentos, a garota de olhos esmeraldinos se levantou e anunciou que ia atender a porta, logo ela voltou arrastando Hinata para o seu quarto.

A Hyuuga mal conseguiu dar oi para a rosada que foi arrastada até o quarto da mesma, onde estava espalhado várias revistas, maquiagens, cremes e no meio de tudo aquilo Ino e Tenten.

- O-Olá... – gaguejou tímida, mesmo estando entre amigas ainda conseguia ficar envergonhada, ou talvez ainda estivesse processando tudo aquilo que aconteceu na cada de um certo professor, em um certo sofá... Quem sabe.

- Hina! – gritou alegremente Ino indo agarrar a garota sufocando-a com um abraço apertado – Hina, você não sabe! Tenten aquela bruxa ficou me provocando, ela quer me ver com rugas, acabada, descabelada! E você não estava aqui para me defender dessa louca! O que eu faço Hina? O quê? – gritava dramaticamente enforcando a pobre Hinata com seus braços e peitos.

- Ino... me... solta... eu.. não... – tentava falar algo, mas sua voz era abafada pelas falas dramáticas da loira que a esmagava pouco a pouco.

- Ino solte a Hinata ou a matéria se chamará "como ressuscitar alguém"! – falou Sakura afastando a Hyuuga do abraço fatal da Yamanaka.

- Oh! Perdoe-me Hina! – falou Ino com uma expressão desolada com as duas mãos juntas em frente ao peito – te machuquei? Perdoa! É tudo culpa dessa Tenten desmiolada!

Tenten ria da dramatização da loira, certamente não existia ninguém mais dramático do que a mesma.

- Vamos parar com toda essa bardeneira! E vamos logo começar. Bom Hina, as meninas e eu já escrevemos o artigo, só falta mesmo as fotos, então, bem... vamos começar? – A Haruno esperou a dona dos orbes perolados assentir para então passar suas ordens – Hinata sente-se e não pense de maneira alguma mover um músculo durante todo o processo! Eu cuidarei do cabelo, Ino da maquiagem, e Tenten supervisionará tudo, cuidando como ela mesmo disse: para que não te matemos no processo, e ficará responsável pela pele, unha e tudo mais. Vamos começar então!

Hinata sentou-se e rezou mentalmente que conseguisse sair inteira e o mais importante, viva. Ino foi buscar uma caixa onde guardava todas suas maquiagens e a Haruno pegar uma tesoura, e a revista onde tinha escolhido o corte de cabelo que faria na Hyuuga, foi então que Sakura parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e fez uma cara pensativa que chamou atenção da Mitsashi.

- O que foi Sakura?

- Estava pensando... – então olhou para Hinata e depois para o espelho a sua frente – Vamos cobrir o espelho! – disse brilhantemente.

- Como? – indagou Tenten erguendo uma sobrancelha e franzindo a outra.

- Não vamos deixar Hinata ver como ela está ficando, se não ela vai mandar nós pararmos e tudo mais, e eu quero fazer transformação completa! – explicou com um brilhinho maléfico no olhar, Tenten e Ino riram e concordaram, enquanto a Yamanaka ia pegar um lençol para cobrir o espelho a morena deu uma olhada para Hinata que se encolhia na cadeira.

- Acalme-se Hina, não vou deixar elas fazerem nada desagradável com você! – falou Tenten meigamente pegando a mão da amiga e a cobrindo com suas próprias mãos. Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e soltou o ar pela boca tentando relaxar.

- Promete? – perguntou a Hyuuga com a voz tremula, ainda tinha suas duvidas sobre a loucura-amigavel da Haruno, não que achasse que ela iria a destruir, acabar com o seu cabelo ou qualquer parte do seu rosto ou corpo, mas mesmo assim...

- Prometo. – falou a Mitsashi e Hinata se remexeu na cadeira tentando relaxar.

Ino cobriu o espelho e Sakura olhou para elas com uma expressão de determinação, prendeu o cabelo e falou:

- Mãos a obra! Mas antes, de um sorriso Hinata que essa será a foto do "antes". – disse e um flash por alguns segundos cegaram os sensíveis olhos perolados da Hyuuga.

Algumas horas depois, estava tudo pronto, Hinata que tinha estado com os olhos fechados durante toda a "transformação" salvo raros momentos em que Ino precisava passar algo no olho dela e a Hyuuga precisava estar com os olhos bem abertos, fora isso esteve com os olhos bem fechados.

- Acorde bela adormecida e sorria por que você está simplesmente renovada! – falou Sakura docemente, fazendo a Hyuuga abrir vagarosamente os olhos – Ino tire o lençol! – ordenou a rosada e a loira rapidamente retirou a única barreira que a impedia de ver o "estrago".

Quando se viu não pode acreditar, não, não era ela lá, não mesmo! Aquela que o espelho refletia estava mais para uma modelo, não para a patinho feio da Hyuuga. Seus olhos por um momento se deixaram arregalar e a boca abrir, e sua mente processar a surpresa, os dedos se permitiram tocar levemente o espelho e contornar o reflexo para então começar a entender que _aquela lá _era ela mesma.

- Eu... – balbuciou, mas não conseguiu terminar, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- Você está linda Hinata. – murmurou Tenten feliz, estava feliz com o resultado.

- Tenho que concordar, você está um pitelzinho! – falou Ino arrancando risos de todas.

Foi então que Hinata começou a observar as mudanças, suas sobrancelhas estavam feitas e bem fininhas, harmonizando todo o rosto, A franja um tanto desfiada e um pouquinho acima da sobrancelha, ela nunca tinha notado como seus olhos eram grandes e _lindos_. Seus olhos estavam delineados com lápis preto, rimel que alongou e destacou os cílios, um pouco de sombra rosa claro brilhante, mas nada exagerado do tipo: hoje tem balada. Estava mais para: meigo. Era isso que Hinata era, meiga. Um pouco de blush, deixando as bochechas rosadas, dando um toque superficial de corado, nos lábios um batom rosa bebê e por cima um brilho. O cabelo desfiava até o queixo e depois era apenas o repicado básico, e nas pontas grandes cachos caíam graciosamente pelo colo. Sua pele brilhava, provavelmente Ino teria passado um pouco de glitter, mas como sempre, nada exagerado.

- Você está muito diva Hinata! Vamos, vamos fotografar, aproveitar que está tudo bonitinho, a maquiagem não está derretendo, por que você sabe do jeito que a porquinha sabe maquiar alguém não dou cinco minutos para estar tudo destruído! – alfinetou Sakura enquanto ia pegar a câmera.

- Hei! – exclamou a loira colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé nervosa.

Sakura voltou com a câmera na mão, falou onde Hinata tinha que parar, o que ela tinha que fazer, e vários barulhos de _cliques_ se ouvia e mais uma vez vários _flashes _cegando a pobre Hyuuga. Tenten pegou o celular no bolso, olhou o visor dele e anunciou:

- Meninas, está tudo muito legal e tal, mas eu tenho que ir, são sete horas já, e alguém tem que preparar janta naquela casa, certo?

- Nossa já está tarde assim? Neji deve estar preocupado, esqueci de avisar que ia vim para cá! – lembrou Hinata nervosa.

- Ah! Mas quem vai me ajudar a ajeitar as fotos e tudo mais? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu te ajudo, minha mãe sabe que estou aqui e não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. – falou Ino.

- Certo então... Ino vou levar as meninas até a porta, você pode guardar esses cremes no armário, por favor? – perguntou apontando para uma caixa.

- Tudo bem. Tchau Tenten, tchau Hina. – despediu Ino mexendo a mão rapidamente com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que Sakura desceu com as garotas, Ino pegou a caixa e abriu o armário de Sakura. – Onde será que ela guarda os cremes... – falou consigo mesma, vendo várias gavetas e divisões e nenhuma tinha uma etiqueta escrito "cremes, aqui". Foi então que começou abrir as gavetas e procurar alguma que tivesse algo de cosmético, não queria ficar ouvindo depois Sakura reclamar "mas você nem sabe onde eu guardo os cremes!". Foi então que abriu a penúltima gaveta e viu uma roupa familiar, Ino depositou a caixa no chão e com as duas mãos pegou a peça de roupa masculina, franziu a testa, como aquilo tinha ido para no armário da Sakura? Isso era do...

_- Feliz aniversário! – anunciou a loira alegremente estendendo o presente para o namorado. – Espero que goste!_

_Ele pegou carinhosamente e tentou do modo mais delicado abrir o pacote, tentando não rascar muito o papel, sabia que Ino deveria ter tido um trabalho para embalar. Após se desfazer do papel de presente, abriu uma caixa de onde tirou uma camiseta preta onde o centro era alaranjado, lembrando uma bola de fogo com uma raposa no meio da bola de foto. Sabia como o namorado adorava a cor laranja e quando viu essa camiseta achou o presente perfeito. _

_Ele sorriu bobamente e abraçou a namorada, fazia três meses que eles estavam namorando, e Ino poderia se considerar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, ela o amava tanto! – Obrigado Ino, eu gostei muito! – ele agradeceu e ela sorriu mais ainda feliz por ter acertado o presente. Ela rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sussurrou:_

_- Eu te amo Naruto-kun._

Aquilo foi seu presente para o namorado, as lágrimas invadiram seus olhos, não queria acreditar no que estava vendo, não queria acreditar que seu namorado, seu amado, a tivesse traindo com sua melhor amiga.

Então viu que ainda tinha algumas roupas na gaveta, colocou a camiseta no seu colo e pegou o resto das roupas na mão, tinha uma calça jeans e uma... cueca... Foi então que as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, o coração se apertou, então alem de tudo eles _transavam_? Seu peito começou a doer e o nó na garganta se formou instantaneamente.

Sakura subiu e viu Ino sentada no chão com algo na mão. – O que foi Ino? – perguntou aproximando-se da garota.

Foi então que Ino começou a rir, as lágrimas caíam a solta pelo seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ela ria – O que foi Ino? – repetiu a loira – O que foi Ino? – repetiu novamente elevando o tom de voz – Foi isso! – levantou-se encarando Sakura com a blusa de Naruto na mão. – Isso! – repetiu jogando raivosamente a camiseta no chão, não controlava as lágrimas, já nem sabia se chorava por pena de si mesma, por ter sido traída pela melhor amiga, ou de raiva, por terem a feito de idiota. – E isso. – falou pegando a cueca e o jeans e os jogando na amiga.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca para tentar se defender, mas não tinha como, não tinha como mentir diante de tal evidencia, não tinha como falar "ah não Ino, essa camiseta é minha, adoro usar camiseta masculina, e esse jeans? Ah nunca ouviu falar em jeans _boyfriend_? Está na moda! E essa cueca... é do meu pai oras!". Como foi tola! Tinha se esquecido completamente da roupa de Naruto, ela sempre tinha uma muda de roupa para ele, afinal vira e mexe que eles transavam, ele trocava de roupa.

- Fala Sakura! Fala! Ou vai ficar parada com cara de tonta, fingindo que é a maior inocente do mundo? – gritava nervosa encarando Sakura que tentava assimilar tudo.

- Eu não... – murmurou a rosada tentando inventar uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

- Você o quê? Por favor, não venha negar Sakura! Eu conheço essa camiseta, eu que dei de aniversário para o Naruto e esse jeans? É o favorito dele! Claro, a cueca eu já não sei se é dele ou não, mas você pode responder para mim, não? Deve ter tirado tantas vezes! Enquanto eu chorava por não saber o porquê ele ser às vezes tão indiferente comigo, você transava com ele! Você dava para ele! E sabe por quê? Por que você é uma vagabunda! – gritava Ino em plenos pulmões, até que sentiu a mão de Sakura acertar o seu rosto.

- Não sou vagabunda! – respondeu Sakura que começava a chorar.

- Ah não? – perguntou Ino, não sentia dor no rosto, nenhuma dor agora poderia ultrapassar aquela que estava sentindo no seu coração – Perdoe, vagabunda é muito baixo para você? Vadia melhora? Prostituta? – perguntava entre lágrimas, até que respirou fundo e soltou uma pequena risada – Não... talvez você apenas seja traíra. – cuspiu as palavras e Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Não! – replicou a rosada, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão – Você não entende, não é mesmo?

- O que eu não entendo? Que o safado do meu namorado me traiu com a minha suposta melhor amiga, que vocês faziam sexo enquanto eu suspirava feliz por ter a melhor amiga do mundo que me entendia? – perguntou alterada, o nó na garganta só aumentava fazendo sua voz falhar aos poucos, dando lugar aos soluços.

- Não... – murmurou Sakura – Você não entende que você sempre foi melhor em tudo? Você sempre foi a mais simpática, a mais bonita, a mais gostosa, a mais tudo! Você tinha quem você quisesse, desde pequena, sempre foi melhor do que eu em tudo! Você tinha as coisas melhores, você tinha bonecas mais bonitas, brinquedos mais atrativos, você me tirou dos meus amigos, eles só queriam brincar com você, afinal você tinha coisas melhores, era mais legal. Você me tirou dos meus pais! Por que eu era a melhor filha, até eles te conhecerem e então eles me comparavam com você em tudo, por que você era melhor... Até o menino que supostamente era apaixonado por mim, você me tirou! VOCÊ ME TIROU! – Sakura gritou e então um pequeno sorrisso tomou conta dos seus lábios – Mas eu podia oferecer a ele uma coisa que você não podia, e ele gosta disso e é disso que ele precisa, não precisa de uma loira bonitinha para exibir para os amigos, ele não quer isso, ele quer mais e só _eu_ posso oferecer isso para ele, desculpa se agora, eu sou melhor que você!

Ino limpou as lágrimas com as mãos, limpou a garganta e fechou os olhos respirando fundo, quando abriu revelando aquele par de safiras disse séria – Eu antigamente, pensava que tinha sorte de ter uma amiga como você, quando eu fui estuprada e todas aquelas coisas aconteceram, fiquei feliz de ter você do meu lado, sempre me ajudando e me apoiando. Eu fiquei com pena de mim mesma minutos atrás... mas agora eu vejo que, não, eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu sinto pena de você Sakura. Se você quer saber eu sempre achei você mais bonita, mais legal e que todos gostavam mais de você. Acho que eu me enganei, tudo que eu vejo agora é uma garota desesperada, feia, invejosa, que não se da ao respeito, não é isso que eu preciso como amiga.

Ino não precisou pensar duas vezes para sair daquele recinto, tudo aquilo fazia seu estomago se dobrar, desceu as escadas correndo e quando já estava na rua pegou o celular no bolso do jeans e discou o número que sabia de cor.

- Oi... Sou eu... Posso ir aí? Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

_- Claro._

- Daqui a pouco estou ai, tchau.

No quarto, Sakura ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar foi então que deixou suas pernas fraquejarem por um momento, fazendo seus joelhos tocarem o chão e seus braços penderem ao lado do corpo, como uma boneca de pano. As palavras de Ino ecoavam na sua cabeça. _Vadia! _– pensou Sakura enquanto voltava a chorar novamente.

_- Sakura... Não chore, toma. – falou a garota estendendo uma boneca – Fique com a Lilly._

_- Mas... Essa é a sua boneca preferida e a mais bonita. – falou a garotinha com os olhos marejados._

_- Sim, mas você quer saber, eu acho você mais bonita que a Lilly._

_- Está mentindo. – retrucou a pequena garota de cabelos róseos._

_- Não estou, Lilly pode ser bonita por fora, mas você é a mais bonita aqui. – a garotinha de cabelos loiros colocou sua mão no coração da amiga – E essa beleza ninguém nunca vai poder tirar de você._

_- Ino.. eu te amo. – falou a garotinha abraçando a amiga._

Sakura levou a mão no coração. _Será que eu continuo sendo bonita aqui?_ Perguntou para si mesma em pensamento e a única resposta que pode formular foi: _Não._

oOoOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Olá pimpolhos! –se esconde atrás de um escudo- eu sei, eu sei, sinto a raiva de vocês daqui, acreditem! Sete meses de atraso não é brincadeira! Também acho que forca e tomates podres não sejam a melhor opção, pensem nisso. Também pensem que infelizmente tenho uma vida "real", social, ou seja lá como vocês chamem, a questão é que, estou começando a conciliar tudo isso, mas não vim aqui para bláblá, vocês realmente devem estar cansados disso, apenas peço que não se zanguem, me joguem aos cães, e que tenham paciência comigo, como devem notar não sou a melhor escritora daqui, (aliais acho que estou BEM longe disso, bem longe mesmo!) e estou aprendendo a arrumar tudo isso sabe, escrever, estudar, se preparar para as provas, e tudo mais, certamente alguém já passou ou está passando pelo mesmo que eu e sabe como é triste, ou pelo menos eu me sinto triste, de não poder dar mais atenção para vocês, ficar tão ausente, alguns podem achar que é da boca para fora, mas não é! Sei como é chato ter que esperar pela atualização daquela fanfic que você tanto gosta, e o autor se sente incomodado de não atualizar, entende? Por que alem de escrever, somos leitores então nos sentimos na pele dos dois. O pior de tudo e acho que o motivo de todos meus leitores quererem me matar, é que além de eu demorar ainda só trago capítulos mal-escritos e ruins. Putz hein, sou muito chata! Rs.

Mas mudando de assunto, nesse capitulo tivemos:

- Primeiro beijo do casal protagonista –olhinhos brilhantes- sim, sim até que enfim. Bem foi o primeiro, foi podre, foi sem graça, mas os próximos serão bem melhores garanto! Concordemos que o local e situação do tão esperado beijo não foi um dos melhores, então...

- Sim, eu revelei quem é a tão não mais secreta namorada do Naruto. Ino Yamanaka, pois é, ninguém imaginava, ou não né :]

- Acho que ninguém imaginava que a Sakura cor de rosa era a "outra". Ou imaginavam, vocês são mais espertos do que eu imagino D:

- Hina fez a transformação e ficou "uó". Ela está linda, maravilhosa, e todo mundo vai querer pegar ela. –q (ignorem isso)... Mas agora você imagina, Hinata vaidosa e bonitona, com a franja cortada e sem o casacão dela saltitando pela escola? Pois é Hinatinha, talvez você finalmente desencalhe e arrume um Itachi hehe.

Ah! Claro antes que eu me esqueça, agradecimentos mais do que especiais há: **Tia Kate-chan** e **Kakashi-senpai **por me ajudarem com o capítulo que simplesmente não fluía, me deram algumas idéias e tudo mais e a Kate maravilhosa por betar o capítulo, o que eu faria sem você, não é mesmo?

Agora finalmente o momento mais legal:

Respondendo reviews:

**Emmi T. Black**: _Pois é eu demorei no outro, demorei nesse, será que eu tenho seu perdão estendido? Rs. Rolou né! Até que enfim, até eu estava cansada do enrola-enrola do Itachi com a Hinata ou vice e versa, fala sério! Rs. Então minha flor do campo, estou pensando em deleta-la, MAS resposta-la, entende? Tem muitos errinhos que devem ser concertados e quem sabe assim não volta a inspiração, não é? E a senhorita ainda terá seu capitulo especial em "Entre sentimentos e uma promessa" u.u... Nháh! Obrigadinha pela review minha querida! Continue acompanhando, beijos!_

**Hatake Lali**: _Olá Eros, seja bem vindo na fanfic, sua sinceridade sem sombra de duvida é comovente, rs. Espero que tenha um pouco mais de "ação" nesse capitulo, ou estarei pronta para dirigir novela mexicana, haha. É esse capitulo também demorou, perdoa-me?  
Ora, ora, Eros, deixe Lali perguntar, adoro que me perguntem, hehe. Respondendo em tópicos novamente. 1º: Então não sei se eles (os amigos do Itachi) aparecerão, talvez em alguma lembrança do mesmo, algo assim, mas ainda não sei se concretamente, mas é algo em que eu possa pensar e rever, certo? 2º: Ele gosta, até quando ele fala (isso no capitulo anterior) "_Quando eu era mais novo fazia esses tipos de coisa para chamar atenção de uma garota que eu gostava... _e ainda gosto." __Ele está se referindo à ela, mas talvez ele não queira dizer para ela, por que afinal eles são primos e ela deve vê-lo como um irmão mais velh, é mais ou menos isso que o Hyuuga pensa.  
Aos poucos o Uchiha vai se soltando e virando purpurina –q. Brincadeira, mas ele vai se soltar mais, principalmente depois desse "beijaço" (note a ironia). O Sasuke é extremamente secundário devo dizer, acharei algo para fazer como ele... Haha, bom.. eu passo o Eros, ele é muito fofo, mas pelo visto te ama e você também deve ama-lo muito, querida, espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic, e mande reviews, você não sabe como me divirto com elas, rs. Beijinhos_

**Akaane-chaan**: _Olá! Realmente com um pai como o Hyuuga não se precisa nem de arqui-inimigo, rs. Finalmente revelado e espero que para compreensão de todos, rs. Naruto traía Ino com a Sakura, que vagabundo, não? Haha. Gaara? Carentérrimo! Precisando de alguém para dar-lhe carinho, abril está muito longe, mas se quiser embalo ele e dou de presente de dia dos pais... acho que é a data comemorativa mais próxima, certo? Rs. Haha explique-se senhorita Akaane, como eu posso mostrar algo e não mostrar ao mesmo tempo? Haha. Mila é a good girl, good girl –sai correndo balançando os braços- . Enfim, ai está algo para se ignorar, rs. Beijinhos e continue acompanhando a fic!_

**Evil – My Demon**: _Ahh fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e espero que goste mais ainda desse! Ita-kun sempre adorável, não tem como, rs. Continuarei com o bom trabalho, pode deixar, rs! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, beijinhos!_

**Hinahinaaaa**: _Olá flor! Bom, nessa primeira aula particular, devo dizer que não teve nada tão "uó", mas ainda terá (66'. Rs. É eu também espero que ele desencane logo, aliais já estou pensando no que fazer com ele huhu. Bem, aqui está a continuação e espero que mesmo com toda a minha demora você continue acompanhando e mandando revires tão carinhosas *-*. Beijinhos._

**VeronicaLee**: _Olá senhorita Verônica! É nova leitora, não? Em todo caso, seja bem vinda! Jesus! Com tantos elogios pelo ego inchará e sairá pela janela voando, rs. Haha prepare-se pois teremos mais doses de Hinata-envergonhada! Parece que é só alguém falar "espero que não demore" que algo em meu cérebro fala "demora, demora", brincadeira. Tentarei não demorar no próximo, por que esse realmente sem desculpas! Perdoe-me por faze-la esperar :S. Beijinhos e espero que continue acompanhando a fic!_

**Pinkuiro**: _Olá amada! Pois é, eu também tenho uma um precipício gingante pro SasuxHina, mas não pare oras! Apenas aumente seu horizonte de casais, na minha opinião, eu acho que a Hinata fica bem com qualquer personagem (só se for aqueles absurdos tipo, Orochimaru, Jiraya, sakas?) agora o Sasuke eu só acho que ele fique bem com a Hinata e ponto final. Não leio fanfics em que o Uchiha fique com outra personagem! Hm... Não sou lá muito fã de ItaxSaku, talvez por que tenha a Sakura e eu não gosto dela com ninguém, menos é claro, de que seja uma fanfic SasuxHina e a Sakura como secundária fique com o Naruto e talz... mas mesmo assim, sempre pulo as partes dela nas fanfics, rs. Comofas? D:  
Beijinhos e espero que continue acompanhando!_

**Tophearth0002**: _Olá! Então flor, demorou de novo, rs. Se acho o anterior grande, este está um aberração, rs. Esse confesso que ficou bem grandinho, não sei se isso é bom ou é ruim :X Ount *-*, com tantos elogios meu ego até incha! Muito obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando, beijinhos. _

**FranHyuuga**: _Oi mommy! *-* ount! Eu também sinto sua falta, não sabe como! Haha não sabe como me deixa envergonhada com tantos elogios! Muito obrigada. Eu não acho que consigo trabalhar tão bem as personagens, as vezes acho que está tudo uma porcaria x.x'. A senhora sim, escreve muito bem e devo dizer que a fanfic "enigma" está me rendendo suspiros, agora Sasuke achou a Hinata, e eu estou simplesmente MUITO ansiosa pela continuação. E ao mesmo tempo sinto inveja de você Fran, tu é casada, tem uma casa para cuidar, trabalha e mesmo assim acha tempo para escrever e eu uma reles estudante, que não trabalha, não cuida da casa, não tem um marido para cuidar e tem dificuldades para escrever, qual é o seu segredo minha flor? Eu não entendo! Acho que talvez inveja seja muito forte, mas sinto uma forte admiração por ti conseguir organizar tudo e conseguir ainda escrever tão perfeitamente! / Pois Gaara ainda está tristonho, mas logo passará huhu' (66'. / Estou com muita saudades de conversar contigo, que hora e que dias geralmente entra no msn? D:  
Mommy, beijinhos e espero que continue acompanhando, te amo muitão 3_

**Karina Angels**: _Oláá flor do campo! Hehe se achou o cap anterior pequeno, talvez ache esse razoável, rs. A misteriosa namorada do Naruto, bem ninguém mais, ninguém menos que: Yamanaka Ino. Imaginava que era ela? Itachi sempre maravilhoso, comopode? D: Hehe Sim, sim Neji é praticamente "do lar" haha. Espero mesmo que continue acompanhar a fanfic, viu? Gosto muito de ti! Beijinhos._

**Mrs. Loockers**: _Olá!... Er posso te chamar de Loo-chan? / *-* Ount! Deixa-me a borbulhar de alegria em saber que é apaixonada por essa fic! Não sabe como meu ego infla, rs. Haha darei uma olhada na agenda do professor para ver suas horas vagas... Disponível, sempre? Certo, marcarei então o próximo horário disponível do teacher! Não espere mais, chegou a polishop... ops, propaganda errada, tantas horas vendo polishop, da nisso D: Enfim, não espere mais, chegou o próximo capitulo, no computador mais perto de você! Beijinhos, beijinhos.  
p.s.: Espero que lance um novo concurso, simplesmente ADORO seus concursos *-*. _

**Marcy Bolger**: _De nada flor, acostume-se, pois sempre aviso quem manda review! Haha Marcy querida, por que tanto ódio para com o pobre Gaara? Rs. Itachi Lover's haha. Sasuke tem um belo 'q' de gay, não?Oh! Claro que sim, é uma perfeita atriz dramática na minha opinião! *-*. Hinata sempre fofinha, agora mais, eu imaginei algo perto de "Katy Perry" quando descrevi o cabelo dela, mas não com a franja tão curta... Bem espero que continue acompanhando! Beijinhos._

**Isa Clearwater**: _Nova leitora?*-* Eba!Eba! Quando o publico pede mais, não se deve negar, certo? Rs. Ai está a continuação! Espero que continue acompanhando, beijinhos. _

**Lady Luz**: _O: Não entendo minha flor. Como assim parte na sua língua e parte em outra? Como?Como? / No momento Gaara está aceitando qualquer coisa benhê, rs. Gosto das suas pausas, haha, não está ficando "enjoento". Perfeito? Ahh brigada, mas imagino que esteja longe disso minha fanfic! *-* nyaah! Fico feliz que você esteja se apaixonando por esse casal lindo por minha causa, me sinto importante agora, hehe. *pausa* CLARO! Hehe. É algo como "cérebro o que faremos hoje? Dominaremos o mundo! É o pink e o cérebro, cérebro, cérebro, pink e o cérebro (8)" siasoaia. Neji ama Hinata :3 E claro, balões, tubarões aparecerão no capitulo especial, ou acha que me esquecerei? HAHA Acha mesmo que eu teria a capacidade de expulsar a leitora mais fofa, que eu mais amo? Só se eu fosse bem louquinha! Rs. Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!_

**Jade Miranda**: _Olá! Nova leitora? *-* Seja bem vinda! Sim, sim, acompanhe e diga o pensa com sinceridade sobre a fanfic, não tem mais nada nesse mundo que me deixa mais feliz, rs. Fico mais feliz ainda que tenha gostado! Beijinhos!_

**Luciana Fernandes**: _Olá! Nova leitora? *-* GENTE que máster! Seja mais do que bem vinda! Ande descalço por que a casa é sua! Ahh fico feliz que esteja gostando do rumo da história, espero que não te decepcione! Hehe eu vou cobrar hein? Vai ter que acompanhar até o fim. Hehe. Brincadeira '-'. Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!_

**Nyo-mila**: Gentee! Muitas leitoras novas, isso deixa a Nyo extremamente feliz! E outra coisa, muito obrigada as pessoas que adicionaram no favoritos, a todos que leram, ou que só viram o titulo e pensaram "que merda ù.u". E outra coisa, esse foi o capitulo que teve o segundo maior HITS (não sei o que é isso D:) e visitantes. *-*. Quase explodo de felicidade, mesmo! Enfim, Obrigada a todos!


End file.
